Magical Dursleys
by HorseLover200
Summary: Dudley Dursley leads a normal life with his wife Georgina and kids Lisa, Hansel, Atticus, and Riley. At least until two letters come addressed to his twins(Atticus/Riley) saying they have been accepted at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How will he react? How will the twins fare in a magical world they've just now realized existed? DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING OWNS HP NOT ME
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note before I begin::**

This story is going to be told in three perspectives. Dudley's, Atticus', and Riley's. Now, I have never attempted to write as Dudley before, so sorry if it sucks, but that's way off the point.

Anyways, the first two chapters are of Dudley, then the rest will alternate between the twins. During Holidays/Summer Holiday, Dudley will ALWAYS have a chapter. So long the twins are at home, Dudley will pop up. Just a warning. However, while they are at Hogwarts, it will just be the twins alternating. Cool? Cool. Let's do this.


	2. The Letters - 1

**((Thank you the MusicLover500 for being the BETA for this story and helping with finding plot holes! (: ))**

 **((Author's Note: I originally planned this for one chapter, but seeing as it got to be quite long, I decided to split it into TWO chapters! (: Also, I'm sorry if this isn't quite up to par, but I've never written as Dudley before. Sooo…))**

The morning sun shone through the windows of the two story, white house with a garden in the front that held beautiful roses and tulips of all colors. The stone pathway glittered in the light, reflecting little sparkles back up to welcome anyone coming to the stoop. A nicely colored, silver jeep was parked on the paved drive, reflecting the suns glow just as well as the walkway. Up on the second story, second window to the right, a man was waking in his bed. He was slightly larger than the average man, though not quite as big as he was when a younger child. Over the years, and meeting his beautiful wife, he had gotten much slimmer. Though, he still took up all the space on a chair he needed plus some.

His wife was already out of bed, and he hurriedly dressed and went downstairs to join her and their children for breakfast. When he arrived into the kitchen, all four of his kids were seated around the table, while his wife still hovered over the stove. He seated himself at the head of the table and beamed around at his family.

"Alright, everyone?" he asked.

"Dudley, dear!" the woman turned and beamed at him, coming over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning! We've been waiting for you, haven't we kids?"

"Yes, mum, we have." Dudley's oldest daughter, Lisa, said with a sarcastic smile. She had just finished her third year of Secondary school, while his eldest son was entering his second year of Secondary school.

"Thank you Georgina," Dudley smiled at his wife as she laid a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. He looked around the table to the twins, his youngest two, who were bust whispering to one another and not eating. He cleared his throat softly, then again louder when they didn't hear him the first time.

"Yes, dad?" Riley asked, perking her head up and smiling innocently.

"What is so important you can't finish your breakfast?" Dudley demanded.

"Oh nothing, father," Atticus now cut in with a superior look. "We're just discussing what we'll be doing over the summer."

"You'll be doing homework of course," Georgina said, finally seating herself next to Dudley at the table and looking down at her twins. "You'll be starting secondary school now, you need to go in with wonderful grades!" Before the two could respond, the clicking sound of mail being put through the mail slot was heard, and everyone turned their heads. Dudley exchanged a nervous look with his wife, then stood and hurried out of the kitchen to get the mail. When he made it to the door, he saw that there was a decent pile of envelopes laying at the base of the door, and he bent to pick them up. Slowly, trying not to get too nervous, he shuffled through them, looking at each recipient. Of course, he knew he shouldn't be _so_ worried, should he? His mother and father were both… _normal_ , as was he. How could his kids…of all the kids…

"Georgina!" he yelled, eyes widening as he saw what he'd been searching for. Two envelopes wrapped in odd parchment were in his palms. One of them was addressed for Atticus Dursley, while the other was addressed to a Riley Dursley. The writing was neat on the cover, and he recognized it from writing he'd seen a long time ago when he'd been only eleven years old and-

"What is it, dear?" Georgina asked, bustling from the kitchen with a worried look in her eyes. When she got to his side and saw the envelopes in his hands, her eyes widened as well. "Oh my!"

"Yes, oh my," Dudley agreed, frowning slightly.

"What will we do with them?" Georgina asked, looking at him expectantly. Dudley thought for a moment, remembering how his father had tried ripping the letter up. Tried throwing it away, blocking the mail shoot, moving- "Dudley!" He was snapped out of his memories when his wife said his name urgently. She had grabbed both letters from his hands and was waiting for his answer.

"We have to…have to give them to Atticus and Riley of course!" he replied firmly, standing up straighter and taking the letters back. He marched into the kitchen again and laid each letter in front of the twins, but ordered them not to open the letters yet. His two eldest were looking at them oddly, probably wondering how come _they_ weren't getting letters, but the twins were. Dudley and Georgina stood together at the head of the table.

"There is something your mother and I want to share with you…" Dudley began, and then he told them all about his cousin. He told them about how his cousin, Harry Potter, was a wizard. How there was a whole secret world of wizards living out there, and a school as well, and then he told them that the twins were apparently wizards and those letters were acceptance to the school of witchcraft. It took him a lot of restraint not to say anything bad about the wizarding world. He had respect for Harry, who had saved his life from the taking of his soul many years before, and he had been struggling since then to forget the prejudice his parents had put upon him. "Your great-Aunt-Lily was a witch as well, and I think that's where this comes from." he finished, waving his hand for them to open the letters.

"Well, this is right unfair!" Lisa burst out, jumping from her seat and frowning. " _I_ want to be a witch too!"

"Well, dear, you can't get bitter about this." Georgina soothed. "We don't want you becoming out of touch with your younger siblings do we?"

"Oh whatever!" Lisa raged, turning and stalking out of the kitchen. Dudley sighed, then turned to look at Hansel, who was watching the twins calmly.

"That's neat, guys. Promise to show me what you learn?"

"'Course, Hansel!" Riley grinned, ripping open her letter and reading over it excitedly. "We'll show Lis, too, if she ever gets over herself!"

"She will," Dudley said, though he exchanged worried looks with Georgina. "Come on then, what's it say?"

"It says term starts in September. That's a month away!"

"And we need a ton of supplies. But where are we going to get them from?" Atticus questioned. Dudley had a sudden idea come to him, and he asked Georgina to help the kids go over their notes, and hurried out to the hall. When he had gotten here, he picked up the telephone and dialed a number he hadn't in a long while. Not since the twins had been born eleven years ago. It rang for a long time, and Dudley was just about to hang up when a woman's voice answered cheerily.

"Hello?"

"G-Ginny?" Dudley said nervously into the receiver. "Thi-this is Dudley. Dudley Dursley, can I talk to Harry?"

"Oh! Dudley! Harry's cousin, right?"

"Yeah, could I-"

"Sure, let me just get him." she told him, her voice not losing it's cheeriness. Dudley was relieved she didn't speak as though she despised him. He heard her call for Harry, and then inaudible murmuring, then the one he wanted to speak to answered.

"Alright, Dudley?"

"Harry! Hey!" Dudley greeted, trying to act happier than he was. It wasn't like he disliked Harry, it was just awkward speaking to him, because they had such a bitter history. He only called when he had his kids, though they exchanged Christmas cards every year. That was as friendly as they ever got. "I have pretty surprising news."

"You're kidding!" Harry gasped over the phone when Dudley told him about the letters. "I'm sorr-"

"Sorry? Why!?" Dudley said, shaking his head. "I'm not angry with them for being wizards. I'm not my parents!"

"Surely you aren't," Harry laughed over the phone. "Tell them congra-"

"I have a question, Harry. Do you know where we can get supplies?"

"Sure I do. I go there every year, don't I? My three are obviously wizards."

"Of course, I'm dumb. Could you tell me…?" Dudley asked nervously, shifting on his feet. This was the part he was worried about. He was really suggesting that the two families meet up when they went for supplies. Seeing as he and Harry hadn't really seen each other since the wedding twenty years ago, he wasn't sure if it was safe to just come out and say they should meet up.

"I get it Dudley. Hey, we're going for Supplies mid-August. Meet us at Kings Cross in London, alright?" Harry suggested. Dudley sighed in relief.

"Alright, Harry. Thanks."

"No problem, big guy." Harry said, then he hung up the phone. Dudley put the receiver down and went back to the kitchen.

"Harry says he can show us to the place for supplies. We're going mid-August. I hope you're ready!" Dudley told them, offering a half-hearted grin.


	3. Shopping With the Potters - 2

" _Hurry_ dad!" Riley yelled from the jeep as she climbed into the very back seat. Atticus joined her moments later, both looking excited beyond anything Dudley had ever seen them. Georgina was already sitting in the passengers seat, smiling as the twins chattered about what Hogwarts would be like. They would be going in two weeks time. Now, however, they were going to meet with Harry and his family…to shop for supplies. He was nervous as to how this meeting would go, but he was determined that it go well.

"Come on Lisa!" He called back into the house, standing in the open doorway. Hansel had already bustled by and was buckling his belt in the middle section of the jeep. After another moment of impatient waiting, Lisa came out the door with a sour expression on her face.

"I don't see why _I_ have to go. _I'm_ not a witch, so what's it matter?" she snapped, sliding into the jeep and slamming the door before anyone could answer. Dudley sighed, walking over to the drivers seat and climbing in.

"Everyone set?" he looked in the rearview and saw three smiling faces and one scowling back at him. He couldn't help but a small smile and off they went. It took them about an hour to make it to Kings Cross, which is why they'd left so early, as Harry wanted to meet them at noon. They stopped once to get snacks from a small shop, and by the time they made it to Kings Cross, Dudley spotted his cousin already. He parked close to the station and everyone filed out. Now, as he walked towards them, he took in the scene.

Harry Potter, a tall man with messy hair and glasses and the smallest hint of a scar on his forehead, was standing against a pillar. A woman, his wife Ginny Potter, was standing next to her, holding the hand of a girl that was nearly her exact copy. Ginny was tall, slim, and had fiery red hair. Their daughter, it seemed, had inherited that part of the family. While his two sons were completely different. Both of Harry's sons looked exactly like him, the same black hair, demeanor, everything. When the family spotted them, Harry raised one hand in a wave and beamed at them.

"Dudley, hey!" his cousin greeted, shaking hands with them all. "Whoa, look at this bunch!" he joked, looking over Dudley's family.

"Right! Harry, this is my wife, Georgina. You remember her from the wedding-"

"'Course, nice seeing you again." he replied politely, shaking her hand. Ginny shook her hand as well, saying how happy it was to see her again.

"This one here is Lisa. She's in a bit of a mood today, so don't mind her if she's a bit bitter," Dudley told Harry, nodding towards his eldest. Lisa glared at Dudley, rolled her eyes, and then stalked off to stand on the wall. Georgina sighed and went after their daughter, saying hurried apologies to the Potters.

"She seems sweet," Ginny smiled. Dudley bit back a retort.

"Er, anyway," he nodded. "This is Hansel. And these two are the 'chosen ones', Atticus and Riley." Dudley tried to joke, pointing to each child in turn. Harry chuckled, but Ginny remained with her smile. Suddenly, she turned and motioned the kids over.

"This is James, he's in his fourth year at Hogwarts. If anyone can show those two the ropes, it will be James. Albus is in his third year, and Lily is just starting her first year as well! So, maybe they'll be sorted together, yeah?" Ginny introduced them all, nodding. Each of the children waved and smiled politely.

"Alright! So, let's get to Diagon Alley shall we?" Harry said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Diagon Alley…?"

"Don't worry," Harry said, noticing Dudley's look of hesitancy. "I'll show you how everything works, walk you around, and help Atticus and Riley find what they need."

"Great!" Dudley smiled half-heartedly. "Alright, back to the jeep then," he told his family. Georgina and Lisa walked by, Georgina still talking quietly to her daughter. The other three hurried after their mother. As Ginny and the Potter kids went back towards their car, Harry caught Dudley's arm.

"Hey, I'm…I'm kinda proud of you, Dudley." he said with a sort of nod. "You're taking this really, really well."

"Like I said, I'm not my parents, Harry." Dudley replied. "Besides, I earned a respect for wizards when my cousin saved me while back. Oh, and, when my children are involved…I'll always be proud of them." Harry's face slowly broke out into a grin and he did something surprising. He pulled Dudley into a hug, like they were best friends that hadn't seen each other in a while. When they broke apart, he patted Dudley's shoulder once.

"I'm glad to hear that." Harry said, then he hurried to join his family once again. Dudley heaved a sigh, then went to join his own family.

Two weeks later, Dudley pulled once again into the Kings Cross station with the twins in the back of the jeep. The others weren't there today, as Lisa refused to get up early just to see off the twins when she thought she deserve magic, so Dudley had left her and Hansel home with Georgina while he drove the other two to the train. After parking, he hurried to get two carts from the station and helped load his kids' things onto them. They each had a large trunk, bag, wandbox, and extra carrier for the pets they decided on.

Atticus had decided on a simple grey owl with little tufts that looked like ears, and Riley had gotten herself a slim cat with leopard spots. As they strolled into the station, looking for platform 9 ¾, he remembered that perhaps it wouldn't be in plain sight. Fortunately for them, when they reached the section just between nine and ten, they ran into the Potters. James and Albus had already gone through, and when they walked up, Ginny was going through with Lily.

"Harry!" Dudley called, waving in greeting. Harry turned and smiled at them.

"Hey there, Dudley. Atticus, Riley." He nodded, then he looked around at the platforms. "Oh! Do you need help? Just run through that pillar there."

"Run through it?" Atticus exclaimed, grinning at his twin. Riley grinned right back and the two of them readied their carts and ran head on through the bricks. Dudley stared, hands shaking. He had forgotten about that part, how, he didn't know. Harry gave him a knowing look and motioned for him to go through first, which Dudley did. He closed his eyes and ran straight for the pillar, thinking that he just needed to get to say bye to Atticus and Riley. Just as he was about to run through, he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder, and then he opened his eyes and found himself on a platform he hadn't seen before.

"Come on, then." Harry said, leading Dudley towards the other end of the platform. He saw Atticus and Riley, talking animatedly to Harry's kids, and he let out a small sigh.

"'Suppose it's alright they get along?" Dudley wondered, standing next to Harry and Ginny.

"'Course it is." Harry replied.

"Atticus, Riley!" Dudley called, moving away from his cousin and waving his children over. They said one other thing to their cousins, so Dudley thought, then hurried over.

"Yeah, dad?" Riley questioned.

"Just wanted to say good-bye." Dudley told them, and his eyes must have been sad, because each of them hugged him in turn.

"We love you dad. See you at Christmas?" Atticus nodded, then the two turned and darted back to their new friends. Dudley stood straight again and walked over to Harry, shifting.

"I'm telling mum and dad about them tonight. If their reaction is as bad as I think it will be, want to come over for Christmas?" Dudley asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It'd be easier if you came to us. We usually host Christmas, and we usually have a few families over ourselves. I'll talk to Ginny and give you a call…" Harry told him. He looked up when another family appeared at their side.

"Hey, Harry…" Ron trailed off, giving Dudley an odd look.

"You remember Dudley, right Ron?" Harry grinned.

"Briefly. But he's a muggle-"

"Obviously his kids are going to Hogwarts, _Ron_!" the girl snapped, rolling her eyes. "I'm Hermione, pardon my husband."

"It's fine. But, yeah. Atticus and Riley got the letter about a month and a half ago." Dudley nodded. "Er, look, I have to go. I'm bringing lunch home for the others. Thanks, Harry, for helping out." and then he turned and walked off after another wave at the twins. He passed through the barrier, back into muggle world, and to the car. He had many misgivings about this whole thing, but like he had told Harry, he was proud of his children no matter what. He would accept anything about them, he loved them dearly. As he drove away from the station, he couldn't help thinking how much he'd miss the twins this year…


	4. Sorted - 3

Riley Dursley sat down, trembling in anticipation, in the compartment with her cousins. She thought they were second cousins, but who knew to be honest, she didn't care anyhow. Her brother, Atticus, who was also her twin, was sitting next to her, looking very calm. She envied him for his calmness. She was nervous yet excited to get to Hogwarts. The news of their magical abilities and a whole magical world had frightened and interested her. To be part of it was a whole other story. Lily was sitting opposite Atticus, James on the other side of him, and Albus was seated across from her. They were all leaning forward and waving out the window at their mum and dad.

"Dad left early, didn't he?" Riley whispered to Atticus, who nodded.

"Couldn't you tell he was awkward around Harry?" he asked her.

"I guess. But he could have waited to tell us good-bye." she protested, frowning.

"We can forgive him, I think." Atticus rolled his eyes and leaned back in the seat once more. The train began moving soon after that, and everyone in the compartment leaned back in their seats as well. Before anyone could say anything, or the train could go around the corner, the compartment door opened and two other kids walked in. One of them was a girl with picture perfect hair. No strays, no longer nor shorter, it was odd. Riley creased her brow.

"Do you use magic to keep your hair so perfect?" she asked curiously. The girl started, looking around at Riley in confusion.

"No. Just carefully planned haircuts." she replied, offering a smile. "Who're you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Riley Dursley," Riley replied, holding out her hand to be shaken. The girl shook it. "This is my brother, Atticus."

"Well, it won't ever be mistaken you're siblings. Twins?" the guy who had walked in with the girl asked.

"Yeah," Atticus replied.

"Well, I'm Taylor, this is Kevin. Al's friends." the girl told them, smiling and the two sat on either side of Albus.

"Rose said she's not going to sit with us, and of course, Hugo follows her 'round like a lost puppy."

"She's his big sister, give him a break!" Taylor huffed, rolling her eyes at James, who had spoken before.

"These two are my dad's cousins' kids-"

"Your cousins then," Taylor said.

"Yeah."

They went on chatting for the rest of the way there, though Riley didn't hop in much. Atticus, however, talked with them like they were old friends from a past life. She watched him, once more, in envy. How could he be so calm and casual when they were entering a completely strange part of their lives? When they just figured out, after eleven years of normal lives, they were actually wizards. A whole new world had just opened up in front of them, and she couldn't believe Atticus could act so familiar with it.

A bit later into the ride, a trolley came down the line with lunch, if you could even call it that. To Riley, it just looked like a bunch of snacks and candies. Albus and James split their money to buy everyone in the compartment some food. They bought a bunch of things they called 'cauldron cakes', some chocolate frogs, someone or another's every flavor beans, and a lot of other stuff she couldn't even keep up with. The two brothers split up their merchandise, giving everyone an equal share of what they wanted, and then began eating while still chatting. Riley looked upon one of the chocolate frogs, opening the package, and then letting out a squeal.

The frog that was made of chocolate had literally _leaped_ out of the package and onto the window, making croaking noises and getting ready to jump again. Kevin jumped out of his seat and grabbed it before it could slip out of the open window and held it out for Riley to take.

"Wha-" Riley stammered, looking at his outstretched hand with wide-eyes.

"Guess you're new to the whole magic thing?" Taylor laughed lightly from where she was still seated. "Don't worry, which you bite it, it stops moving." she promised. Riley, not wanting to seem like the scared girl she was, tentatively reached out and grabbed the frog once again. She had to force herself not to make a face at the way it wriggled and, without hesitation or she wouldn't have done it, bit it's head right off. Instantly, it stopped squirming and became solid as it should be.

"That was wicked," she suddenly grinned, looking it over in her hand. "How does that even work?"

"Magic." James replied simply, grinning as well and throwing his own frog into his mouth. Riley was just about to put the package down when she saw something gleaming on the inside. It was a card of some sort, golden on one side, but it seemed there was another. She carefully turned it over and, once again, made a sound of shock. There was a face she recognized staring up at her, but the fact that it was Harry Potter wasn't the thing that had shocked her. The fact that Harry Potter was grinning up at her, kind of swaying side to side, and blinking was what shocked her.

"You got dad, then?" Albus asked, reaching over and plucking the card from her hands. "I've got about a million of these."

"And we got the real thing at home," James pointed out with amusement in his tone.

"Why was he… _moving_?" Riley gasped. She was really getting overwhelmed with this whole magic idea. Leaping chocolate, moving pictures, candies for lunch? What kind of place was she going to? Of course the candies for lunch wasn't necessarily a bad thing, better than what her mum and dad made her eat. Healthy _green_ stuff.

"Come on now, don't you get it by now. _Magic_ , Riley." Taylor rolled her eyes, but it wasn't in a mean sort of way. "I think we should explain everything to them, or they'll go into the castle clueless."

"Castle?" Atticus asked, finally letting his curiosity show. The others exchanged smiles, and then began to explain.

When the train came to a halt long after dark had settled, Riley waited nervously as the others stood around her and began leaving the compartment. They had all changed into their robes a while ago, and she was still feeling a bit odd about wearing them. She'd tried them on at Madam whoever she was, and at home, but it would take some getting used to. She wasn't used to wearing things that draped, mostly jeans and shirts. Finally, when she couldn't wait anymore, she stood and followed Atticus out of the compartment, keeping as close to him as possible. She hated being so scared, but honestly, she wasn't a okay with this new place as Atticus was pretending to be.

"You guys go over there to Hagrid," Albus told them once they had all filed off of the train. The air was warm and humid, causing Riley to feel icky from just standing out there for a few minutes. That was one thing about summer she wasn't happy about, it rained so much, that the air was permanently humid. The twins looked over where Albus was pointing and stared, in awe, at the huge man just across the way. He was taller than anyone she'd ever seen, and wider too, with a scraggly black beard with grey streaks, and long hair that was just the same. "First years go across the lake. Lily can stay with you." Then he hurried to catch up to his friends.

"Come on," Lily piped up, beaming. "Hagrid's really nice. Promise!" she told them, hurrying towards the giant.

"Alrigh', Lily?" the one they called Hagrid asked, his voice was deep and hoarse, but sounded friendly enough. "These the Dursley's then?"

"Y-yes sir." Atticus stammered, and Riley couldn't help but smirk at his newfound nervousness in front of the large man.

"Let me tell you," Hagrid said, leaning down to look at them properly. "When yer dad was on'y yer age, I gave 'im a pig tail." Atticus and Riley burst into laughter together, exchanging looks as they both imagined Dudley Dursley running around with a pig tail coming out of his rear. Hagrid seemed a little less intimidating now that, that image had been put into her head.

"Let's go, then. Gotta get you firs' years 'cross, don' I?" he said, then turned and trudged in the opposite direction. Lily followed immediately, Atticus and Riley hurrying to keep up with her. They walked in silence a while, until they made it to a large lake, and across it, over a hill, you could just make out the very tops of a castle in the distance. Riley shivered once more in anticipation and nervousness. She wondered what house she'd be sorted into. On the Hogwart's Express, they had been told all about Hogwarts. The houses, especially, and all the qualities of those in each house. Apparently, everyone who had been in their compartment, save Lily of course, had been sorted to the one called Gryffindor. She hoped she was, so that she had _someone_ to help her out.

Once they had all piled into boats, no more than four each, they started across the silently churning lake and towards the castle beyond. It took them longer than she would have expected to row that way, but she didn't complain. The lake was nice, and when she looked down into its depths, with the help of the moonlight, she could've sworn she saw a giant squid, and maybe some merpeople down there. Finally, they bumped into the shores and slid out of the boats. Riley nearly toppled into the water, because she could take her eyes off the magnificent building in front of her. It was incredibly tall, taller than any mountain, with many little towers hanging off the side. There were lights on here and there, though it was faint, as if candles were lighting them.

It was completely stone, except for the very large wooden doors that were up a very neat looking set of stairs. All the first years followed the path from the lake up to the front doors, where they opened to show a tall, thin witch with blonde hair tied back into a neat ponytail. She had a witches hat on, and a stern expression on her face, and she waved them into the Entrance Hall. Riley could have swore this Entrance hall could fit five of her houses, and still have room for a party both on the ground and above. There was an odd noise coming from above, and when she looked up, her jaw dropped. The stairs were _moving_ , well, all the ones she could see before the ceiling blocked it out of sight. Some moved up, some down, others left and right. She couldn't believe her eyes!

Along the walls, there were paintings, and the occupants moved around, peering at the first years with curiosity. Some even left their frames and went to join others, whispering gossip to one another and pointing at some in particular. The witch who had let them in spoke a few words to Hagrid, who then hurried through yet another set of large doors, where the sound of chatting was heard. The witch went to stand in front of the group. Riley looked around at everyone else, glad to see she wasn't the only one in complete awe at the castle.

"My name is Professor Lynch, I am the Transfiguration teacher, and I want to explain a few things before we go in." The witch announced, bringing all attention to her. "When you walk in, you will be in a single file line, and alphabetically ordered, which we will sort out in a moment. There will be a stool and a hat on the opposite end of the hall, waiting for you. One by one, each of you will come up to the stool and let the hat sort you into your houses. Houses cannot be changed, under any circumstances, so do not complain at what house is chosen for you. After you have been sorted, you will join your House table. Now, let's sort you out-" she finished, and they took the next five minutes getting everyone in order from A-Z, then she went through the large doors, telling them to wait for the signal.

Riley shifted nervously where she was behind Atticus, not daring speak in case she were to let loose all the candies she'd had on the train earlier that afternoon, so instead she just kept shifting from foot to foot until the doors in front of them opened and the first years marched in. Everyone was watching them, and she couldn't help but want to shrink up and hide. Public attention was not her strong suit. She nearly toppled into Atticus when the line stopped, then she was dimly aware of someone singing, but her mind had suddenly gone out of focus. She was daring a glance around at everyone, seeing that they were all staring ahead. A sigh of relief and she tried to concentrate her mind once more. By the time that happened, the singing had stopped, and kids were being called up to be sorted.

"Aldrine, Lori." Professor Lynch called, reading off her parchment. Lori was sorted into Ravenclaw, and a sudden burst of noise made Riley jump, as a table to her left had just roared with cheers and clapping. That went on every time a student was sorted, but it was a different table each time, and by the time Atticus was called up, she had a pretty decent idea what table was which just by their cheering.

"Dursley, Atticus." Atticus walked confidently up to the stool and sat upon it, the hat draping over his eyes. There was a long pause, in which Riley could see the brim of the hat opening and closing, obviously speaking quietly, which shocked her. But, as much as she'd seen today, there wasn't anything that could shock her more. After another long pause;

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat screamed.

"Dursley, Riley." Lynch called before Atticus had even sat down completely at his new table. Riley, trembling again, went up to the stool hurriedly, nearly tripping over herself. A few people sniggered, but she ignored them and sat down, still trembling as the hall disappeared from view. The hat didn't speak to her, though it made some noises as if it were thinking, and it didn't take nearly as long for it to shout her new house;

"SLYTHERIN!" A feeling of dread swept through her when the house was called. According to the others, a lot, though not _all_ , students in the Slytherin house turned out to be Dark Wizards. She didn't want to be thought of as a dark wizard, nor did she want to be hated because of her house. But, as Lynch had said, there was no stopping it. With a heavy heart and feet that felt like lead, Riley walked slowly over to the cheering and roaring Slytherin house, taking a seat near the end of the table. A few people gave her slaps on the back, or high-fives, which she gave a half-hearted smile too. _How could this happen?_ she thought bitterly, staring at her hands that she'd crossed over the table.


	5. New Friends - 4

_**I am pretty terrible at making endings to chapters, so I apologize for the crappy ending to this chapter.**_

* * *

Atticus Dursley woke up the morning after the sorting feeling completely and utterly out of place. For starters, he was in an unfamiliar room, which had him leaping out of bed and looking around wildly until he remembered it was Hogwarts he was in. Then, he remembered that his twin, Riley, _hadn't_ been sorted into Ravenclaw with him. Lastly, he had no former understanding of magic, and by the conversations going on around him at dinner the previous night…he was the only who didn't. Since he was already awake and out of bed, he decided to go down to what was known as the Common Room. His dorm mates were still sleeping soundly, so he figured he'd woken early. Not surprising since he'd had a nightmare about someone putting an evil spell on him because he wasn't born to wizards.

The Common Room was a nice enough place. It had a nice, spacey feel to it, with a large statue of some lady between the staircases leading to the boys' and girls' dormitories. There were several tables place along the walls, a fireplace where a loveseat and two comfy looking chairs were placed, and then a large rug with what looked like an over-sized eagle and the word ' _Ravenclaw'_ spread out over it in the center. There were several other people in the Common Room now, sitting at different tables, two older students were whispering amongst each other, casting glances Atticus' way. He shifted uncomfortably, knowing they were talking about him, and turned to sit in front of the fire. He sat in one of the chairs, staring at the flames as they licked the air. That was something he found odd about this place.

They didn't use electricity. All he saw were torches and lanterns and fires lit everywhere. No light bulbs or lamps…just fire. He was confused as to why it was this way, but didn't dare question it. He didn't _want_ to sound so _clueless_ , especially about something as silly as the way they lit the place up. To him, the fire did pretty well, giving him light where he needed it. The rooms had been considerably bright, despite using simple flames. He supposed, though, that flames were pretty good to use. When he used to go camping and they would have a bonfire, the fire would light up their campsite well. Maybe it wasn't _so_ crazy, but this place just seemed old-fashioned. He sat in boredom for a few more minutes before having a sudden thought and tugging his wand from his robes - which he had changed into before coming down.

"Nine inches, holly, hippogriff fur, stiff." he mumbled to himself, quoting what the wand guy had told him a few weeks before. He had no idea what a hippogriff was, or what it meant if his wand was stiff, but at least he understood it was made out of holly and was nine inches long. At least he wasn't entirely clueless, which made him feel slightly better, given the circumstances. Atticus glanced over at the two older kids and saw they were now simply _watching_ him, and irritation flooded through him. He wouldn't stand for this, no bullying from these people. He got enough of that during primary school - which was why he felt so hopeless to be separated from Riley, they usually helped each other through the bullying - and he wasn't going through it now! Atticus stood abruptly and marched over to the table, the two students looking at him in shock.

" _What_ are you _staring_ at?" he demanded in a very stiff voice. One of them, a surly looking guy with dark hair, cracked a grin and exchanged looks with the other, a thin girl was brown hair to her shoulders.

"Just debating whether you're from a popular wizarding family or not." the guy said.

"I think you look the type, he doesn't." The girl pointed out.

"I look the type?" Atticus questioned.

"Yeah. You look like you could be related to someone popular or famous in the wizarding world."

"Spill. Who's your parents?" the boy demanded.

"My mum and dad _aren't_ wizards." he said defiantly, raising his chin up to show he wasn't ashamed. They didn't seem to care.

"Cousins?" she asked.

"Well," Atticus was taken aback by their persistence. "My dad is cousins with some bloke named Harry Potter."

"No way!" the girl grinned suddenly. "So, you're related to Albus and James then?"

"Yeah,"

"They're cool."

"I guess." Atticus shrugged. "Well, if that's all-"

"Wait!" the boy said, grabbing his arm and stopping him from moving. "I'm Lionel, but people call me Lyle. This is my girlfriend, Carrie."

"Atticus,"

"Cool name." Lyle nodded, then scooted over into the empty chair next to his, motioning to the one he'd recently vacated. "Sit down, talk to us, you seem like an alright guy." Carrie nodded, offering him a nice smile and pointing to the seat as well. Atticus hesitated for a moment, then scooted into the seat and looked at them both a bit nervously. He usually had Riley's help when making friends. She was the one he was helping talk, so that the people would keep talking to them. It was a complicated thing he had going on with his sister, they helped each other in the social area, they both had designated roles. But, without her helping him, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't speak for her, because she wasn't here…he had to speak solely for himself. Thankfully, Lyle spared him.

"We're fourth years," he told Atticus. "You're one lucky first year."

"How so?" Carrie let out a mock gasp.

"A first year _rarely_ makes friends with anyone above second year! You'll be quite popular, you will." She grinned at him.

"Sounds…reassuring…" he replied slowly, frowning and looking down at the table, thinking that it was a horrible mistake to have sat down with them. "But, wait, won't that mean you'll be leaving before me?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then I'll be alone for at least-" he paused and did the math in his head quickly. "three years here!"

"You'll make _more_ friends, I hope." Lyle pointed out, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "In your classes. Carrie and I won't have classes with you, obviously, so you'll need to have _some_ people to talk to whilst the day goes by."

"I suppose you're right…" Atticus shrugged, trailing off once more. The other two talked more, while he sat and listened to them speak, trying to learn about them and their life, and life at the castle. By the time everyone else seemed to be waking and disappearing out of the Common Room, he had learned only a few things, that seemed really irrelevant to his experience here. Finally, they stood and told him it was time for breakfast, so he followed them quietly out into the corridor. When they entered the Great Hall after several minutes of walking down shifting stairs and secret corridors, he sat with them in the middle of the table.

Instantly, his eyes trailed around towards what he knew to be the Slytherin table to find his sister. He saw her sitting with some pale looking guy with hair just as pale as the rest of his skin. She seemed a bit lost, though she smiled briefly. A few other people seemed to be talking to her and the guy, and he met her gaze briefly. She waved helplessly at him, then turned back as someone addressed her. Atticus frowned and returned his gaze back to his own table, shifting uncomfortably. Carrie was piling toast and bacon onto his plate, he frowned and shoved the bacon to the other side of his plate.

"What's wrong?" Lyle asked curiously, noticing him pushing the bacon away.

"Vegetarian." Atticus replied briefly. He'd never really told his mum and dad this, just made an excuse to leave the table early and not finish whatever meat she made in the morning. The main reason for this was because his mum was very proud of her cooking, and most of what she made was meat related. They never questioned his leaving the table early, because Riley was always by his side. He assumed they expected the two to be up to nothing but trouble. He was okay with it being that way, if his family found out he was vegetarian…they'd probably wonder what was wrong with him. As everyone else ate meat like it was illegal _not_ to. Riley was the only person who knew he didn't eat meat, but he supposed telling these kids at school wouldn't do much harm.

"Oh, sorry." Carrie apologized, scooping the bacon from his plate and separating onto hers and Lyle's.

"It's alright,"

"So, tell us more about you, kid." Lyle demanded, watching him expectantly. A few more students were now sitting next to them, though none greeted the three. Atticus wondered if Carrie and Lyle had any other friends themselves.

"What is there to know, really?" Atticus shrugged, taking a small bite of his toast.

"When did you find out you were a wizard?" Carrie wondered.

"Just at the end of July…when I got the letter."

"Didn't you do magical stuff before?"

"I don't know…" he thought back to his life, but couldn't remember anything overly magical about it. Then he remembered every morning the post would come, how his parents would exchange these looks. Looks of worry and maybe fear before Dudley would go grab the mail. He frowned and glanced again at Riley. She was laughing now, as if someone had just told her an extremely funny joke, which made him frown more and look back at his new friends. "I guess I did, but I don't remember it."

"Sucks, it does." Lyle commented. "Been doing magic myself all my life, so my mum tells me."

"Mine too," Carrie agreed. Atticus was about to say something, but before he could, someone sat next to Carrie and spoke.

"All right summer, guys?" it was a girl who looked about a year older than Carrie and Lyle, with ginger hair and a warm smile. The girl glanced at Atticus briefly, but paid no mind to him as she turned to get her friends' answers.

"Yep. Good enough."

"Decent," Lyle shrugged, then looked back at Atticus. "So, that girl who was put into Slytherin, she's your sister right?"

"My twin, actually."

"Let's hope she doesn't turn out like most Slytherins…" Carrie said, trailing off. The new girl looked at Atticus again, this time with raised eyebrows.

"What's with the first year?"

"He's cool, Ashley, don't worry. His name's Atticus. Atticus, this is Ashley, she's a sixth year." So she was two years older than Carrie, Atticus thought to himself, nodding in greeting to the girl but not offering his hand to shake. She seemed a bit pretentious to him, and obviously was no fan of first years like himself. So, he wouldn't give her a friendly attitude if she wouldn't do the same for him.


	6. Wizard Charming - 5

Riley woke up the morning after the sorting with her mind still reeling, and a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew she shouldn't be so hard on her new House, but what about all the stories she'd heard? What about all the dark Wizards they'd told her about? _Lily_ had been sorted into Ravenclaw with _Atticus_. Lucky _him_! She got _no one_ but herself. What was she going to do? She'd never made friends on her own before! She normally had Atticus by her side. He was the charismatic one. He was the one who made friends for them, who would always be by her no matter what, helping her talk and warm up to people. Now that he was sorted into a completely different house, she wasn't sure she'd ever make any friends in Slytherin.

But, they were allowed to be friends with people in other houses, right? So, she'd just handle all her classes with the Slytherin's the way she had at primary school when they'd separated her from her twin. Silent, and then when she was allowed, hang out with her brother and Lily in Ravenclaw. She'd even eat with them if she'd like. Couldn't she do that? Or was it against the rules as well? She wasn't entirely sure, but would definitely be finding out. After a long time of just laying there, she heard her dorm mates stir, and one by one the other four girls left the dorm. Riley sighed heavily, knowing it was about time she got up and join the rest of the world. So, she sat up and climbed out of her four-poster, dressed and stuffed her wand into her pocket, before heading upstairs to the Common Room.

When she emerged into the large room, she finally took a moment to fully process it. Last night, she had hurried to her dormitory, now she wanted to know where she was staying. The Slytherin's were in the dungeons, though the dorms were even lower, and it was surrounded by stone walls. The floors were stone as well. Cold stone walls that were honestly scary. There were a ton of other students up already, but most of them were leaving and heading to breakfast probably. She didn't feel much for food right now, though, so she went over to a armchair near the corner and settled into it, staring at the wall opposite her. She had pulled out her wand and twirled it in her fingers, biting her lip in thought. Riley wasn't sure how long she sat like that until someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi there." she jumped at the voice, startled, and turned to find herself facing a pale-haired, slightly pointed faced boy, with a very charming smile laid out across his face.

"Oh, h-h-hello." Riley stammered, her fingers starting to tremble as she twisted the wand through her fingers. His smile seemed to get even more charming, which made her even more nervous. This was what she'd been afraid of. Someone trying to talk to her, and she being incapable.

"Welcome to Slytherin," the boy replied, holding out his hand to her. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh, uh, um…R-Riley. Riley Dursley." she stammered once again, feeling her face heat up at how rough this conversation was going.

"I came over to ask if you'd want to hang out with me and my friends." Scorpius told her, shrugging. "'Course I'm a third year, so we won't be having any classes together. But, other times,"

"M-me?" she asked, frowning and looking around the Common Room. There were several more people up now, a group of three was watching her and Scorpius talk. She shifted a bit uncomfortably, not liking the attention, then looked back at the boy. He was nodding expectantly.

"'Course." he told her. She slowly looked behind them again and back at Scorpius, then cleared her throat and nodded very carefully. He suddenly beamed and stepped back, as if making room to allow her to stand. She did so and watched him go back over to his friends tentatively, hesitating and then following hurriedly. When she arrived at the table they were sitting at, she took the only empty seat left and looked up through her eyelashes at them, her face turned down. They all looked at her curiously, but she didn't speak.

"Her name's Riley Dursley," Scorpius explained to the others. They all nodded in greeting, and then proceeded to introduce themselves.

"I'm Tara Parkinson," the girl with long, dark hair said.

"Bruce Walker," the boy with sandy colored hair nodded to her.

"My name's Hannah Smith," the other girl, light brown hair, greeted.

"Your name doesn't sound familiar," Tara commented, looking curious. "You must be from a half-blood family."

"Not…well…not exactly." Riley muttered, clearing her throat and finally looking up into their faces and frowning. "My, um, my parents aren't m-magic." she stammered.

"You're a mud-" Tara cut herself off, exchanging a look with Scorpius and then forcing a smile. "Muggle-born?"

"Yeah," Riley replied. She remembered Albus explaining that Muggles were those who weren't a witch or wizard, what her parents were. "But, wait, my dad…he's cousins with a wizard. Some guy named Harry Pot-"

"Potter?" Bruce cut in, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's the one…" she nodded in confirmation.

"Good choice, _Malfoy_ ," Hannah said his last name pointedly. Riley got the feeling that being related to Harry Potter was supposed to mean something bitter within the 'Malfoy' family. She glanced at Scorpius briefly, and he shrugged.

"I wasn't raised with prejudice, not even against the Potter family." he told them. "Besides, they've never done anything to me personally, and Albus is nice."

"He's pretty nice, yeah. He and his friends explained the magical world to me. Because I had no clue about it until, y'know, I got the letter that I myself was a wit-" she cut off when she saw how bored the others looked and looked down sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm a bit nervous. I ramble when I'm nervous.."

"So does Tara," Scorpius grinned. Tara glared at him, and then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Scorpius." She snapped. "Let's go to breakfast, I'm hungry." And so they did. They went to breakfast, and whilst they ate, they talked. During the conversations they had, she found that they weren't actually as cold as their eyes seemed to let on, and she actually laughed a few times. Once, she glanced up at caught Atticus watching her. Their eyes met briefly, he looked very nerved and bored, while the people he sat with chatted on, but she didn't look at him long. For, Tara had just asked her a question, so she turned back and went on chatting. Halfway through breakfast, a tall, thin Professor passed out schedules. She had a class called 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' first, and then after that she had Herbology. She was kind of excited to go to her first class.

"Want me to walk you to your first class?" Scorpius asked her as they all stood to head off. Tara and Bruce walked off in the same direction after breakfast, but Hannah hurried in the opposite one. Riley glanced up at Scorpius, thinking for a moment, then decided that was a good idea. She didn't know where any of her classes were.

"That'd be good," she nodded to him.

"Cool. And afterwards," he told her, steering her in the same direction Hannah had run off too. The girl was out of sight now, but Riley wasn't too worried about it. "I can meet you outside your classroom and show you to Herbology. Of course, the Green Houses are clearly visible from the front door…but, I can walk you that far."

"That'd be awesome. I'm going to be so lost here." Riley said, shaking her head with a defeated sigh. "And without Atticus, I don't know what I'm going to do. We're usually _always_ together. Same classes, same room, same everything. Now-"

"He was sorted to Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yeah, we're twins-"

"I caught that." Scorpius smiled. It was that same charmingly intimidating smile that he had worn earlier. They started up another set of stairs, and Riley had the right mind to hold onto the railings, for the stairs moved often whilst you climbed them. The rest of the way, they walked in complete silence, until finally he stopped in front of a classroom.

"I'm only up the corridor, in Charms, so I probably won't be late." he told her, shrugging. "Meet you after." and he walked off.

"See ya!" she called, watching his retreating figure for a few more moments, then finally spinning around and slipping into the classroom. She could hold out until her third class, which was after lunch, and it was Potions. Her schedule said that she had double with the Ravenclaw class. That meant she'd see Atticus again! That was the only thing that mattered, being able to talk to Atticus again. The tables in this classroom were set up in pairs, so most everyone was meeting up with people they'd met in the Common Room that morning and settling down. She, not having made any first-year friends, sat at an empty table in the middle of the classroom. Not long afterwards, a girl sat down next to her, and she started.

"Sorry about that," the girl told her, a friendly note in her voice. "Nowhere else to sit. I'm Leia."

"Oh, hi!" Riley greeted shyly, offering a very small smile. "I'm Riley."

"Pleasure." Leia grinned. "I reckon we can stick together the rest of the day, yeah?"

"I…I guess?" Riley nodded, shrugging.

"Good! Because I haven't made _any_ friends." Leia said in exasperation. "I don't know why, I'm likable, I think." Riley couldn't help but grin at the girl, holding back laughter as best she could. She could see exactly why people would avoid her, she was far too cheery.

"I have, but they aren't first years."

"Oh yeah, I saw you hanging with that Malfoy kid. He's pretty cute. You should introduce me to him," Leia said nonchalantly, pulling her textbook from her bag and dropping it on the desk with a very loud ' _thud'_.

"Sure, he said he'll wait for me after class. He's walking me to each class, so I know where they are."

"Oooh. How sweet!" the girl swooned.

"No, just kind. We're kind of friends, at least, I hope so. He and his friends are pretty cool-"

"Alright class!" the Professor had just walked in, interrupting Riley's words, and making her clamp her mouth shut instantly. The man was tall, thin, and was walking with a spring to his step. It was a bit odd, but Riley didn't question it. In primary school, she had once had a teacher that brought toads into class and offered them for the girls to kiss. She gave them each a write-up if they refused. Nevertheless, that teacher had been fired…how not sooner, Riley wasn't very sure. This was nothing compared to that crazy lady. "My name is Professor Grettle. I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and I have been for three years now." he said, grinning.

Riley paid attention whilst he spoke, unlike a lot of the other students in class. She wasn't keen to miss _anything_. This was her first _actual_ lesson in the wizarding world. Nothing Albus and his friends told her could be as good as an actual Professor teaching her the stuff. After thinking about it since the letter, she had decided long ago that this was a life she wanted to excel in. She wanted to be a really good witch, like her cousins seemed to be. So, she paid close attention to Professor Grettle, wrote notes even when he didn't tell them too, and read every word in the chapter he insisted them to read. The only time she actually spoke was when she'd earned her house ten points by answering a question correctly, which shocked even her.

"Can anyone tell me," Grettle had asked. "why Voldemort couldn't get to Harry Potter during the first half of every one of his summer Holidays?" They were studying the Battle of Hogwarts for their first lesson, and the first bit of the chapter talked all about Harry and his friends. Riley, having heard the whole story from his dad and then Albus on the train, raised her hand instantly. Everyone stared at her, especially the Professor, who smiled kindly and nodded. "Yes?"

"Well…because he was staying with the Dursley's," she explained. "My grandmother, his Aunt Petunia, was related to him. So, the protection _his_ mother gave him, it was in his blood and stuff. That meant, so long as he was with family, he was protected from Voldemort."

"Excellent! That's ten points to Slytherin!" the Professor smiled. "Though, you are off a bit. See, in Harry's fourth year, Voldemort used his blood to become whole again. Bringing forth a connection between the two. That meant Voldemort could touch him without burning, but, the relative protection was still key. An ancient protection spell was set on him the night his parents were murdered…." and Grettle went on to explain how the spell worked, and even though Voldemort shared the same blood as Harry, the protection spell didn't stretch to him at all. It just made it where Harry was physically vulnerable. After explaining this, he told them that a half-page essay was due Thursday on the protection spell and how it helped Harry through the war. Then the bell rang, and they were dismissed.

Riley took as long as she liked getting her stuff together, for Scorpius still had to walk from his classroom to meet her. While she packed her things, Leia stayed, leaning against the desk, chattering on about how she wished she'd been alive during the Wizarding Wars, because she would have killed Voldemort herself. Riley couldn't help but smile a little at that, though didn't comment. She hadn't enough knowledge about the wars yet to really judge her friend on that. After stuffing all of her books and quills away, she shuffled out the door, nearly running into Scorpius, who was leaning against the wall. He caught her arm before she could topple backwards into Leia, grinning in amusement.

"Hey!" he greeted. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment and straightened her feet up, smiling a bit sheepishly. Leia was looking at Scopius with a radiant smile, waiting to be introduced.

"Oh! Scorpius, this is my new friend, Leia. Leia, Scorpius," she said, waving her hand between them.

"Real pleasure, there, Scorpius." Leia said brightly. "Come on, we don't want to be late for Herbology, do we?" and so they headed off. Leia talked the whole time about anything and everything, saying how excited she was to finally be at Hogwarts, how happy she was to _finally_ learn how to do spells. When they reached the door that led outside, Scorpius opened it for them but didn't go any further.

"Meet you here after?" he told Riley. She nodded with a smile, then hurried to catch up with Leia, who was still walking and going on about knowing Transfiguration would be her favorite class. Riley glanced back once to wave good-bye to Scorpius, but he had already disappeared and the doors were closing.


	7. Flying - 6

Atticus shuffled into the room of his Potions classroom, looking around eagerly for his sister. Unfortunately, she wasn't there yet, so he simply took the seat in the very back, which was empty. There were two other seats beside of him, but as others started to file in, no one sat with him. Most of them had made friends in their previous classes, so they were all sitting together. Atticus, on the other hand, had made zero friends in his other classes. So far, all the people he knew were Carrie, Lyle, and that one girl that had been rude to him. He hadn't taken the effort to remember her name. All the other first years and made friends with one another real quickly, but none had bothered to talk to him. Why? Maybe because he had been very stony and silent all morning. At lunch, he'd sat in silence as his 'friends' talked about their classes. He hadn't spotted Riley in lunch, but she was probably hidden behind her posse of new friends he'd seen her with that morning. Lucky her, he thought bitterly. He glared at his desk for a long time, waiting as everyone else came in, until he heard his name - finally - called by a familiar voice;

"Atticus!" he looked up to see Riley hurrying over to his table. She had a girl following behind her, looking interested. " _Finally_! I've been looking over the whole class for you! Sulking in the back are we?" she joked, nudging his arm and sitting next to him. The girl sat on her other side. Atticus grinned, he couldn't help it. After a long day of having no one to talk to, this was a real relief.

"You know me. If I'm not sulking, I'm sleeping." he joked back.

"You even sulk in your sleep." Riley laughed lightly.

"I'm Leia, by the way." the girl on the other side of Riley piped up finally. She was smiling as well, but looked politely awkward as she watched the interaction between the twins.

"Oh! Hey, I'm Atticus. Riley's brother,"

"Yeah, she told me all about you." Leia mused. "We met in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning, she and I."

"Yeah. Instant friends." Riley said, giving Atticus a look of amusement. "She forced me into it."

"No one else would have me," Leia grinned innocently. Atticus grinned as well, once more, but didn't have time to speak, for the Professor had just swept into the room. She was about average height, and looked a bit chubby in her robes, but she didn't seem to lack confidence because of it. She held her chin up high, and when she got to the front of the dungeon, people instantly quieted and looked at her in interest. Her demeanor showed that she wouldn't tolerate anyone speaking in her class.

"My name is Professor Freen. I do not want to catch any of you getting cheeky, speaking during class, or messing up your potions on purpose. Consequences include detention, which usually consist of cleaning out the old potions ingredients. Are we clear?" the whole class nodded and murmured 'yes ma'ams' and 'sure's'. Professor Freen, looking satisfied, turned and swished her wand at the chalkboard. It began to fill up with writing. A potion name - with all ingredients listed below - appeared only seconds later. She turned back to the class and cleared her throat.

"Today, we'll be talking about the Drought of Living Death. Take out your quills, write down these ingredients, and then everything I say." she told them. There was a collective groan from the class at having to write notes, but also the shuffling of parchment pieces being taken out and the sound of a dozen quills being dipped into their ink. Then, the scratching of the whole class as they wrote. They didn't put their quills down until the bell rang, and by then, Atticus' hand was getting sore. As they packed their things, Leia started talking before he or Riley could say anything.

"That was torture," she muttered, cramming her notes into her bag messily. "Who does she thinks she is, making us write so much first lesson!" her voice, though bitter, was low so Professor Freen wouldn't over hear what she was saying. Atticus and Riley exchanged, once more, looks of pure amusement.

"Our Professor, maybe?" Atticus chuckled. Leia rolled her eyes, but she didn't seem annoyed, but amused herself. As the three of them filed out of the classroom, Atticus was surprised to find a boy, with white hair and a slightly pointed nose, waiting for them outside the door. He smiled brightly at Riley, then politely at Leia, and then curiously at Atticus.

"Atticus," he introduced. "You?"

"This is Scorpius," Riley said, smiling between her brother and her obvious friend.

"Ah!" Scorpius smiled. "You're the infamous twin?"

"One and only," Atticus nodded, smiling as well. He couldn't stop himself from instantly hating the guy. He didn't know why, but he didn't like him. He was sure the guy was cool, probably a great friend, but something about the way he smiled…it just gave him a vibe of; 'I'm going to steal all your loved ones with my charm'. Atticus forced the glower out of his eyes, which he knew he was holding, and then nodded.

"We've got Flying, right?" he said.

"Yeah, we do." Riley nodded. Scorpius tilted his head and offered that smile again.

"I'll walk you-"

"No, no." Atticus interrupted, shaking his head. "That's just fine. I think the three of us can manage."

"Oh-" the boy looked a bit disappointed, and confused, but he didn't say so. "Alright, well, it's just down by the Quidditch field."

They walked in silence down the grounds of the castle, heading towards the Quidditch pitch, Riley sending Atticus angry glances the whole way. He knew exactly why, but didn't comment.

"We're here!" Leia said in a sing-song voice, grabbing Riley by the wrist and dragging her to where the other Slytherin's were. Riley sent one more glare at Atticus, who simply grinned in return, and went to join the other Ravenclaw's. There was only one broom left, and he hurried to stand beside of it. The girl that was on his right waved in greeting, being polite, he waved back, then turned his attention to Madam Hooch, who had just strode out from between the bleachers and was heading towards them.

"Good afternoon, class." she said, but did not wait for them to return the words. "As you must know by now, this is your flying lesson! You will have a flying lesson every afternoon for one week. The other two houses have their lessons after, so let's make this quick, shall we?" Atticus got the impression that she had been teaching this subject for a very long time, and he felt kind of bad for her. Never in his life had he wanted to be a teacher, not once. Especially not when he knew he'd have to deal with kids like him and Riley. Obnoxious, and loud, and just plain disrespectful. It was a different story at Hogwarts, for some reason these Professors seemed quite intimidating, however, that didn't make him want to be one any more.

"Now, we're learning the basics today. We'll learn how to summon the broom into the air, how to push off the ground, and then how to land. If we have time left afterwards, I'll let each house have a go around the pitch. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded in unison, she nodded curtly and stopped her pacing - which she had started up immediately after arriving - and now stood beside of a broomstick herself. "Follow me lead," she ordered.

Everyone stood more stiffly next to their brooms, watching her intently. Madam Hooch put one hand out, so that it was level over the broom handle, and then looked back up at the class. They all copied her, waiting for further instructions.

"Now, you need to say 'UP'. Say it like you mean it, and direct the word to your broomstick. It may take a few times at first, but don't be dissuaded. Broomsticks can be a bit stubborn, if you let them. Say the word very clearly, loudly, and do not rush it out." she informed them all. "Go." and with that, she started her pacing once more, walking up and down the rows and watching as everyone commanded their brooms to go up. Atticus shifted nervously on his feet. What if his broom didn't come to him at all this lesson? What if he wasn't magical enough to do any spells properly? What if being a muggle-born meant that you weren't allowed to fly? Madam Hooch stopped in front of him, watching sternly, and waiting with her arms crossed. He offered her a small, nervous grin, and looked back down at his broom.

"U-up." he stammered tentatively. The broom flopped on the ground, but otherwise did not move.

"No - what's your name -" she asked.

"Atticus Dursley-"

"Dursley, you have to say it _clearly_. Like you mean it, come on then." she urged, waiting. Atticus took a deep breath and cleared his throat, trying to stop his hand from shaking, hoping he wasn't embarrassed.

" _UP_." He said as clearly as he could. And just like that, the broom shot up into his hand. Taking him by surprise, he nearly dropped it again, but at the last minute closed his fingers around it. Madam Hooch, looking quite satisfied, nodded and continued on down the line. A few other Ravenclaw's - whose brooms were staying defiantly in the grass - looked at him in jealousy. He glanced over at Riley, and saw her quickly duck down and lift the broom from the ground while Madam Hooch wasn't looking, her broom apparently one that wouldn't jump into her hands. When she caught his gaze, all previous anger forgotten, she winked and gave him a mischievous grin. He chuckled, then turned to watch Madam Hooch. After everyone - mostly - had gotten their brooms to jump into their hands, she stopped beside her broom again.

"Now, mount your brooms," the class did as they were told. "When I say 'three', push off the ground hard and hover for a few seconds, then point the end of the handle down to land." she directed. "One, two, _three!_ " she called. Everyone pushed off the ground as one. Atticus felt the broom leave the ground and had a moments panic, but when he realized he was perfectly balanced, he sat up straighter and relaxed, actually grinning. His toes were pointing down and hovering inches from the ground, it was the coolest thing that had ever happened to him. He was shaken from this wonderful feeling when there was a shriek. He grasped the handle tighter and whipped his head around. The girl who had waved at him before had fallen sideways off of her broom, and was beginning to cry, holding her wrist. Madam Hooch hurried over, helped the girl to her foot, and after saying a few words quietly - so no one else could hear - the girl limped away back towards the school. A few people sniggered, and Atticus frowned. That wasn't very nice of them, she had gotten hurt, obviously.

"Alright, land." Hooch called. With the rest of the class, Atticus pointed his handle down and landed gracefully on his feet again. When he looked around, he saw that not everyone had done as good a job as he had. Riley, in fact, had stumbled after landing on the very tips of her toes, a look of fear over her features. Leia fell straight on her face, and several others were doing the same. Though, there were some that landed as nicely as he.

"Very well, that's all we have today." Hooch checked her watch quickly. "We have a few minutes left. Who wants to make a few rounds the pitch?" Atticus' hand shot up before he even registered what Hooch had said, and he wasn't the only one. Many others in his house and the Slytherin's alike raised their hands. Riley was not one of them, neither was Leia.

"Alright, you six," she pointed at three Ravenclaw's - including Atticus, which thrilled him - and three Slytherin's and waved them up. "Before I let you go flying, I don't want you any higher than two feet off the ground at all times. To turn, just lean the way you want to go. Ready?" they nodded. "Off you go. You can go around twice. Remember, _no more than two feet_!" she snapped as the six of them took off. Atticus mounted his broom and kicked off the ground once more, taking just a moment to get adjusted, urging the broom a bit higher than before. When he figured he was about two feet, and Madam Hooch didn't object, he leaned forward slowly. Almost at once, he started forward. The others were doing the same around him, all leaning forward slowly. Atticus grinned very widely and leaned forward even more, faster, and the broom zoomed forward very suddenly. At first, he gripped the broom tightly, eyes wide against the sudden rushing of wind on his face, fear of falling overwhelming him at his speed.

Then, a feeling of absolute calm fell over him. He remembered all the times in his youth where he wished that he could fly, where he had wished to just soar into the sky and feel a sharp breeze in his face. This was just like that - no, this was _better_ than all his fantasies combined. Before he knew what he was doing, his body was leading the broom a bit higher into the air, and leaning forward for more speed. Unfortunately, no more speed seemed possible, but when he looked down and saw how far off the ground he was, he smiled. This was the happiest moment of his life, this right now, this moment of seeing the ground flitting by below him.

"DURSLEY! GET BACK DOWN FROM THERE!" he was jerked out of his thoughts by the angry shout of Madam Hooch. He leaned back to slow the broom and when he twisted in the air, he saw that all the others had been called back and were staring at him, eyes wide, while Madam Hooch looked absolutely livid. "YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!" she screamed. Atticus couldn't stop himself grinning, but he guided the broom back towards the rest of the class and landed gently. "I told you _no more than two feet_!" Madam Hooch scolded.

"Sorry, Madam Hooch, I got carried away." Atticus grinned more broadly, and he looked behind Madam Hooch's shoulder to see that Riley was snickering with Leia, though her face showed she was impressed.

"Well, I ought to give you detention! Blatant disrespect for rules," Hooch snapped, grabbing his shoulder very tightly and tossing his broomstick down. "We'll see what your head of house has to say about this! Everyone else, dismissed." her voice was angry, but Atticus couldn't be upset about getting into trouble. The feeling he had gotten while in the air was still inside of him, that wonder elation of being _free_. As they headed towards the castle, the rest of the class following at a safe distance, Madam Hooch muttering angrily the whole way, he just grinned and walked without so much a hunch in his back.


	8. Serpensortia - 7

**There are a few things to remember while reading this chapter;**

 _ **1.** "The forest hides many secrets." —Ronan_

 _**2.** No one knows everything that is inside of the Forbidden Forest, meaning there are more than just the creatures we know about. Since JKR never specified exactly _ what _kind of creatures are there._

 _**3.** Yes, I _ did _create a creature, but only because none of the ones we are aware of really made sense for this chapter._

 _**4.** Read on and enjoy, hopefully. (:_

* * *

Riley hurried into the Great Hall with Scorpius and Leia about half an hour after their flying lesson, her eyes immediately darting around to the Ravenclaw table, trying to spot her brother. When, at last, she saw him sitting with the same crew he had been at breakfast and lunch, she grinned.

"I'll catch up," she told the other two, and then hurried towards the Ravenclaw's. After reaching her brother's side, she sat in the empty seat to his right. Another Ravenclaw girl gave her a nasty look and then began muttering to one of her friends, but Riley paid her no attention, and just looked at Atticus expectantly. His friends looked at her with furrowed brows, but she ignored them as well.

"What are you doing here?" Atticus asked her, looking startled by her appearance. She punched him in the arm, and was satisfied when he flinched. "Ow!"

"What happened?" she demanded instantly. "Did you get detention?"

"No, no. Professor Lynch said that, though I should follow rules," he rolled his eyes, Riley chuckled. "it's not detention worthy, seeing as no one got hurt."

"Gosh, you should have heard what everyone was saying." Riley shook her head, laughing lightly. She opened her mouth to continue, but the girl who had thrown her a nasty look suddenly interrupted her.

"What is a Slytherin doing over here?"

"Oh, come off it, you!" Riley retorted, making the girl narrow her eyes angrily. "I'm not bothering you, so get back to eating and leave me be." The girl huffed and turned back to her friend, Riley turned back to Atticus and grinned again. However, she was interrupted once again, this time by the guy - who looked significantly older than Atticus - spoke up, looking as if he'd just made a major revelation.

"You're the twin!" he exclaimed. "Now I remember from the sorting, and you two are so much alike."

"I'm sure he's just like me in getting angry when people keep interrupting me!" Riley grumbled indignantly. She opened her mouth to continue what she was going to say, but once more was interrupted. This time, however, it wasn't by a student but a Professor, who had appeared suddenly at her side.

"Young lady," it was Professor Grettle, from Defense Against the Dark Arts. "You need to go back to your house table." Riley let out a groan of frustration, but stood, leaning over to talk to Atticus once more.

"We'll talk about this later, mind you." and then she hurried off to join her house-mates. When she sat down next to Scorpius, Tara looked at her with an expression that Riley didn't like.

"What was that about?" she asked, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. Riley shrugged, beginning to pile her plate full of food.

"Just saying hello to my brother," she replied, looking up with a raised eyebrow. "That accepted in Queen Tara's kingdom? Or am I forbidden from speaking to my twin?" Bruce whispered something that sounded a little bit like; 'Ohh damn' while Hannah hid a smile by shoving some steak-and-kidney pie into her mouth. Scorpius grinned at Tara, raising his eyebrow to wait for her response. Riley waited as well, almost in anticipation, because she wasn't sure how the girl would react. Usually, Riley would have watched her mouth, but the words had slipped out without her realizing.

"Queen Tara deems your actions acceptable," Tara replied, offering a very sarcastic grin, but to Riley's relief, her eyes were full of amusement. Instantly her shoulders relaxed and she grinned as well, starting to eat her mashed potato while the others all laughed appreciatively.

"You fit right in, you know that?" Scorpius whispered to her when the others had all begun discussing their days. She turned to him, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit at his words.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. No one else would get smart with Tara like that," he chuckled. "And she obviously doesn't mind you either."

"Good." Riley smiled, now lifting her head to tune into the conversation the others were having. She fitted in. She fit in without the help of her brother, it was quite a good feeling to run through her, especially when she saw the others smile at her when she made a joke. When they asked her opinion on a certain teacher. She had made friends, or what she hoped would become good friends, and only on her first day. Honestly, she had to thank Scorpius, because if he hadn't approached her…she probably would have been friendless forever. Or, perhaps, she still would have made friends with Leia. Who knows? Nevertheless, she was happy to have accepted Scorpius' proposition. She laughed and joked along with them as they walked back to the Common Room, and then went down to her dorm feeling happy. Leia wasn't in there yet, and her bed was messy from the night before, so Riley changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, drifting into sleep in much better spirits than the night before.

"Riley!" the brunette bolted upright at the sound of her name being whispered urgently in her ear, eyes going wide and her hand going towards her wand, which was laid out on the night table. However, before she could get halfway to grabbing the wand, someone grabbed her wrist and stopped her, chuckling softly. Riley looked around, seeing that it was only Leia, standing by her bed. Her eyes found the window behind her friend, and she was shocked to find that it was still pitch dark. What was Leia playing at? Waking her up in the middle of the night!

"What?" she demanded, keeping her voice low so not to wake the others in her dorm with her. Leia tugged at her pajama sleeve, nodding towards the door leading up to the Common Room.

"Get dressed," she whispered. "Quickly. The others are waiting upstairs already."

"Wait-" but she didn't get to finish her question, because Leia was already hurrying towards the door, and disappearing out of it. Riley, the curiosity burning now, quickly got out of bed and dressed, making sure to stow her wand in her robes before hurrying after the other girl. After closing the door as quietly as possible, she hurried up to the Common Room, spotting her friends simply. They were all huddled by the fireplace, and when they spotted Riley, Leia sort of squealed and waved her over hurriedly.

"What's going on?" Riley demanded, though still kept her voice low anxiously.

"We're going into the Forbidden Forest, of course," Bruce rolled his eyes, looking at her like this was the most obvious thing. Riley's eyes widened, and she suddenly felt very worried.

"But, isn't that full of horrible monsters?"

"Don't worry, we've been in the forest tons before," Hannah waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, and besides, it's always a plus to run into a creature. Good practice." Tara smirked, a glint in her eyes. Scorpius nodded eagerly. He hadn't spoken yet, but it was obvious he didn't oppose this idea whatsoever.

"But.." Riley frowned, realizing what Tara said. "That means you torture the poor things!"

"Not torture, really," Hannah shrugged. "Just practice a few hexes - oh, please, Riley!"

"Are you too scared or something?" Tara taunted. Riley shifted nervously on her feet, hesitating and looking between all their faces. They all looked very skeptical of her, all except Leia, who looked over-excited. She shook her head very quickly.

"No! Of course not, let's go." She told them, trying for a determined expression. The way they still looked at her showed they didn't fully believe her, but the group left anyways. Riley was still anxious about getting caught on their long journey from the dungeons to the front door, but she didn't voice it, not wanting anymore questionings. Fortunately for them, they didn't run into any teachers - or Filch - on their way to the door, and she could breathe easier while they hurried across the grounds to the looming forest beyond. Leia was rushing beside of her, still excited by the look in her eyes.

"Isn't this exciting?" Leia asked, looking at Riley expectantly.

"I've not decided yet," Riley tried for a small laugh, but it was rather curt and short.

"Don't worry about getting into trouble," Leia assured her, though it wasn't much to Riley. "We're already outside, aren't we?"

"But what about returning?" Riley wondered.

"It'll be fine," Leia shrugged, not losing any of her good mood at the words. Before Riley knew it, they were standing in front of the trees, and the thought of going in seemed scarier and scarier. Tara went in first, leading the rest of them on a path that looked worn, as if it were used very often, which didn't make Riley feel any better. Leia left her side soon enough, and instead was replaced with Scorpius, who looked down at her in mild concern.

"You sure you want to come? I can take you back-"

"No!" Riley said hurriedly. "I mean…no. No. I'm so fine, so fine. This is really fun." she said, laughing shakily. She noticed Scorpius had pulled out his wand, and did the same, holding it tightly in her right hand…before she realized she knew literally no spells. Hopefully, then, she wouldn't have to use this thing. Scorpius gave her an unsure look, but didn't question her further, though he didn't leave her side either. The six of them walked on for a long time, and as they went on, the path become less and less worn and more and more tangled and mangled. Before long, twigs and brambles were tugging at the ends of her robes, and she was wincing every few seconds when they got to her skin. She wondered just how far they were going to go into the woods, and if it was morning yet, but she couldn't see the sky. The tops of the trees were thick and full of leaves, making it impossible to see a shred of light if it were even there.

"Stop!" Tara suddenly said urgently, throwing her arm out to stop the others. Riley nearly toppled into Bruce, but Scorpius caught her arm and she shot him a grateful look. Craning her neck, Riley tried to see why they had stopped, and had to strangle a cry by shoving her fist in her mouth. In front of them, sleeping very soundly in a tight bundle, was a terrifying looking creature. She couldn't find any way to describe it but big, wrinkly, and ugly. It had black, wrinkly skin that covered its body, with long and pointed ears, and though the eyes were closed it was obvious they were huge. The creature, however, did not look very dangerous, for it had no claws or nails at all, but simple soft paws.

"What is it?" she whispered to Scorpius. Bruce answered instead.

"Dunno. Never seen one before,"

"Well, make haste!" Hannah suddenly shouted, her voice echoing in the trees, and she hurried towards the sleeping creature. At once, and it was very surprising to Riley how fast it moved for its size, the creature was up and glaring harshly at her. Then, very warily, at the rest of them. Tara went to join Hannah, smirking with that glint in her eyes again, Bruce joined them soon after, along with Leia. Riley was happy to see that, Scorpius at least, was just as wary as she to join the others, but…slowly, the two did. There was a weird, squeaking sound and Riley could only think it came from the monster standing opposite them.

"Alright, let's use that spell Hecks told us about on the train," Tara suggested, pointing her wand to the monster. It was still watching them warily. "Serpensortia!" she said, clearly and firmly. Suddenly, Riley couldn't say where it came from, a snake leapt at the creature, hissing and flicking its tongue dangerously. Riley gasped and put a hand to her mouth, watching the snake as it went to attack. However, Tara stopped it just in time by shouting something - Riley couldn't hear over her disbelief - and the snake disappeared. "That's brilliant!" she exclaimed. Riley watched as everyone else took their turn, summoning the snake and watching the creature dance around it and try not to get bitten, and she was disgusted to find that she found it amusing to watch the poor thing jump.

"You want to try, Riley?" Tara asked, and there was a mocking hint to her voice. "Or is it too scary?" Riley looked around at the others, her fingers trembling around her wand. Scorpius was shaking his head, looking still worried about her. Bruce was watching her with an exasperated look, Hannah didn't even bother to look at her, but she was sniggering. Leia was looking at her wand in awe, obviously still surprised she had gotten the spell right first try just before. Riley straightened her shoulders and stood up taller, brandishing her wand at the poor thing.

"What's the spell again?"

"Serpensortia," Tara told her, looking impressed. Riley looked at the creature and bit her lip briefly.

"Serpensortia," she called, and a snake appeared just as out of nowhere as the others, and it started snapping at the creature. She couldn't stop the small smile that spread over her features at the way it was dodging, and she watched, transfixed. The disgust at finding this amusing was over, and it was just amusement now. The snake suddenly snapped out and caught the creature on one of its padded feet. She widened her eyes, looking fearfully over at the others. None of them had let the snake bite it, but she didn't know the spell to make it disappear.

"Not to worry, it isn't poisonous." Hannah assured her, waving her wand at the snake and making it disappear.

"That was…." Riley shook her head, trying to find the right word. "Exhilarating!" Tara grinned, glancing at her watch. When she saw the time, her grin vanished.

"It's four in the morning!" she told them, suddenly starting to hurry the way they'd come. "We have to get back!" Riley, not sure why it mattered what time it was, hurried after them. She glanced back once towards the creature and saw it limping away hurriedly, deeper into the forest. She bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if maybe what they had just done was wrong, but then Leia grabbed her hand and pulled her along faster, and she didn't look back again as they hurried back towards the castle.


	9. Megan - 8

**This is late..I know.**

* * *

Atticus woke the next day earlier than the rest of his dorm, and when he got down to the Common Room after dressing, saw that most of the house was still sleeping. There were only a few people out, though they were mostly older than himself. There was only one other first year, and it was the girl who had fallen off her broom yesterday. She was supporting a brace on the wrist which she had fallen, and was staring out the window and at the sky which was slowly getting lighter and lighter. He made his way over to her, sitting in the chair across from her own, and cleared his throat. She started, looking around at him with wide eyes, which were a light grey color. Her hair was dirty blonde and pulled back into a loose ponytail. When she saw him, she frowned and glanced anxiously at her wrist.

"Here to make fun of me too?" she asked him. He shook his head very quickly.

"No." he assured her. "Why? Have others been doing that?"

"Only everyone!" the girl sighed. "I only fell off the broom, I don't get how that's so bad!"

"It's not. People are just stupid," Atticus assured her, smiling politely and holding out his hand to her. "I'm Atticus Dursley," She shook his hand briefly.

"Megan Thomas."

"So, how is it?" Atticus asked her, nodding to her wrist. She twisted it a little bit, a pained expression on her face as she did so.

"Hurts. Madam Longbottom says it's sprained." Megan told him. "And she thinks that sprains are better left alone."

"Does it hurt much?"

"Not too much anymore, but it still stings." Atticus opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by another voice. One that he knew, of course, but had no specific feelings about hearing.

"You're up early, Atticus." it was Carrie, and she plopped down in the chair next to his own, barely even glancing over at Megan as she did so, but focusing on him.

"So are you," he commented.

"Yeah. Girl in my dorm snores _really_ loud. Woke me up," Carrie chuckled.

"Oh, Carrie, this is Megan." Atticus said, noticing how Megan was looking between them awkwardly. "Megan, my friend Carrie." He introduced Carrie has his friend, but in a very loose sense of the word, seeing as he wasn't sure about her yet. They shook hands briefly.

"What happened there?" Carrie asked. Megan looked sheepishly at her wrist, but didn't look back up when she replied.

"Fell of my broom yesterday in lessons." Carrie nodded sympathetically.

"Oh yeah, I know that feeling. Same thing happened to me when I had my first lesson. Did a lot more than sprain it, though." she said. Megan looked up, looking both shocked and relieved to hear Carrie's story.

"Really?"

"Yep. You're lucky with the sprain." after that, Megan became a lot more cheery. The three of them made small talk for the next twenty minutes until Lyle joined them, and they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lyle and Carrie had accepted Megan into the little group without question, maybe because Atticus had been friendly with her, and were talking to her as if she'd been their friend since primary school. This simple act by the two made Atticus warm up to them a lot more. His first impression of them was condescending, as they had expected him to be so thankful they were his friends, but now it seemed they were actually just being kind.

As always, Atticus ate silently and simply listened to what the others were saying around him. The girl who had greeted him so coolly yesterday did the same to Megan, but it didn't seem like anyone noticed. Atticus really needed to learn that girls' name, but she just wasn't important enough to him. When breakfast was over, he bid farewell to Lyle and Carrie, and walked still in silence for a while on the way to his first class of the day, Herbology, with Megan at his side.

"They seem really nice," she said at last.

"So far they have been." Atticus replied with a small shrug.

"So, that girl you were talking to yesterday as you got to the Flying lesson, whose she?" Megan wondered.

"The brunette is my twin, her name's Riley. The girl with the black hair is my sister's friend, Leia."

"Oh. Slytherin's, I saw by the robes."

"Yeah. So what?" he asked, eyeing her. The way she'd said that made it seem like being a Slytherin was always a bad thing. He had heard Albus telling them that Slytherin's were usually very harsh, but his sister wasn't. His sister wouldn't hurt a fly. He knew her, he knew Riley, he'd spent every day of his life with her almost! Until they came here!

"Nothing, just…saying." Megan said innocently. Atticus glared at her briefly, but didn't say anything else. He had a faint idea that she was judging Riley and Leia without even knowing them, which irritated him. Megan didn't know his sister, she didn't know anything about Riley! He knew his twin, and he knew she would never do anything to hurt anyone else, if it was permanent that is. He and Riley had their fare share of bullying in primary school, but nothing serious enough to _really_ hurt anyone. It was just little shoves in the hallways, or mocking on an outfit. Nothing that could make someone not trust them without even _meeting_ them. Of course, how could Megan know about what they did in primary school? She hadn't known them then, so she was literally judging his sister based on the house that she was in.

Atticus went through Herbology in a stony silence, even though Megan tried several times to start up friendly conversation, until she finally gave up and just joined him in the silence as they cleaned up their station. On the way to their second class that day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Megan finally broke the silence once more, with a very deep sigh and an anxious voice.

"Look, I'm _sorry_ Atticus. I didn't mean to insult your sister or anything," she told him. "It's just, my mum always tells me about the Slytherin's _she_ knew, and I guess the prejudice just fell on me, and I'm just sorry alright?" he glanced over at her, confused as to why she sounded like she was about to cry, and to his amazement…she was about to cry!

"Megan, it's fine!" he exclaimed, in the hopes that her tears would go away. "Don't cry or anything,"

"I'm sorry, it's just you're basically my only friend, and it's only been about an hour and a half and I already almost ruined it, and it's just…" she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. Atticus frowned, shifting uncomfortably on his feet as people passing them - for they had stopped in the middle of the corridor - stared at her, some girls giggled.

"Megan, come on-"

"Okay," Megan took another deep breath and let it out quick, sniffing once and nodding. "Alright, okay. I'm good."

"We're gonna be late," Atticus mumbled, still shifting uncomfortably and starting down the corridor again. Megan walking at his side. The rest of the walk, they barely made it before the bell, she talked as if she hadn't just almost had a breakdown mid-class change, and he nodded along as enthusiastically as he could, so she wouldn't get upset again. When they entered class, he told her to be quiet and listen, because this was the first time he'd had this class. Yesterday he'd been to Transfiguration (which he was sure would be his favorite, it was very cool), Charms, and Potions. Of course, Flying as well, which was most definitely his favorite. It was a real disappointment that it was only a class for the first week. Maybe he could get his dad to buy him a broom for Christmas, and then he could fly it on the weekends? He brightened up considerably at the prospect of that idea.

After class, only one thing had stuck out in his mind. Professor Grettle was really weird, and the Hufflepuff house was definitely his favorite. They had double Defense with the Hufflepuff's, and Grettle had given them a lot of points for answers that were simple enough, even _Atticus_ knew them from just listening to conversations. It was quite unfair, but who could he tell? It didn't seem important enough to tell the Headmistress.

"That was quite rude of him, don't you think?" Megan asked as they walked out of the classroom. "Giving points to his house just because,"

"Yeah, it was. But, there's nothing we can do about it." Atticus shrugged indifferently. "Hey, wanna head up to the Owlery with me after Flying? I wanna send a letter to my parents."

"Sure," Megan smiled, and she actually looked very pleased about the offer. When they got into the Great Hall, they made their way over to the Ravenclaw table, where Carrie and Lyle were already waiting for them. Atticus had barely made it to his seat before someone else sat to his left, thrusting a letter under his nose. He turned, startled to see that it was Lily. He'd nearly forgotten she was a Ravenclaw too. They hadn't spoken since the lake, right before the sorting, and she sat with a completely different group during classes. He looked confused, and she spoke.

"Dad sent this for you and Riley with my letter. He didn't want to rent two owls just to send them to the same place." she explained. Atticus frowned and took the letter in his hands, nodding.

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem, see ya Atticus." and then she was gone. Atticus looked down at the letter, addressed to him and Riley, then tucked it deep into his robes. He wouldn't open it until he caught up with Riley. After all, it was for the both of them, not just himself.

"Harry Potter sent you a letter?" Lyle asked.

"Yeah, I told you I was related to him."

"Well, the way you spoke of him, I figured you weren't really close." he shrugged.

"We're not…but I guess he felt obligated." Atticus replied, putting some mashed potatoes and green beans onto his plate and beginning to eat. As he always did, he ate in silence and let the others talk around him. He felt that was an easier way to get to know them. After lunch, they had Charms again and then flying. Madam Hooch didn't let them take a ride around the field today, and a few of the others gave him dirty looks, but he just shrugged. Afterwards, as he and Megan headed back up to the castle together, Riley and Leia caught up to them.

"You left quick, Atticus." Riley said breathlessly, like she had jogged. "Going to a party?"

"Just to send mum and dad a letter," he told her.

"Don't forget to make a part for Hansel and Lisa, and tell them all about what we learned so far," Riley advised. "And, better not to tell them that you got in trouble on your first day. Mum would have a right fit,"

"She would, wouldn't she?" Atticus chuckled. "Oh!," he said suddenly, remembering the letter from Harry. "Harry Potter, dad's cousin, sent us a letter. Want to read it?"

"Not really." Riley shook her head. "Don't really know the bloke, do I? You can have that."

"But-"

"Gotta go, though. We're meeting the others for-" Leia elbowed Riley hard in the side, making Atticus' twin flinch and then clear her throat. "Dinner, that's all." Atticus looked at her suspiciously, but she just grinned and led Leia up the stone steps quickly. He frowned after them, wondering what she and her group of "friends" were really planning on doing. Megan seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because when he glanced at her, she looked very suspicious.

"Hansel and Lisa your older siblings?" she asked, obviously trying to avoid more affliction about Riley.

"Yeah, they are." He told her, turning away from the Great Hall to head towards the Owlery.


	10. In the Air - 9

**This may not live up to any standards. My apologies.**

* * *

Over the rest of the week, Riley and the others did so many naughty things, Riley felt like it may be a new record. They went out into the Forbidden Forest every night, poking fun at any creature that looked easy enough to taunt without being in mortal danger. Before dinner on her second night with the group, they'd snuck off to the Hufflepuff Common Room and thrown dung bombs everywhere. At first, these things had fascinated her, as she was clueless as to what exactly they were. Shortly after they had set off, though, she figured out they were basically the wizarding equivalent to 'stink bombs', and she wasn't very fascinated by them anymore. A few days later, a Slytherin Prefect confronted them about the incident, and Riley was once more amazed, this time by Tara's skill in lying her way out of things. It was a good thing though, as they were cut off the hook, though the Prefect was still suspicious of them.

Other days, they'd sneak off in pairs or threesomes and hide behind suits of armor or statues and jinx students of the other houses. Riley, not knowing many jinxes herself, didn't usually take part in this, but she watched in amusement. In her opinion, so long as it didn't do anyone any permanent harm, it was all in good fun. Scorpius never took part in the jinxing of others, he didn't even come along to watch, but would always look at them distastefully when they recounted stories. One particular evening he actually stormed off to his dorm when Hannah said she made some Gryffindor first year cry because Hannah had jinxed the girl's legs so bad, they wouldn't stop twitching. It was alright though, he hung out with them in every other naughty stunt they pulled. Several times she and Hannah would drop stink pellets in the girls' bathroom on the fourth floor and then hurry out and hide before anyone caught them. It was the most fun Riley had ever had at school, and all the while, she was learning all kinds of things just by hanging out with her friends.

The only problem was, she didn't speak to Atticus very often. Mostly because she knew he would disapprove of her actions, even if they weren't permanently damaging. And she knew that if she spoke too much to him, she'd get over-excited and spill everything. Which would not only get herself in trouble, but her friends in Slytherin as well. Another reason was that he had started sitting with his new friend, Megan, during Potions lessons. Riley knew it was because the poor girl was very unpopular and hadn't made any friends but Atticus all week…but it still irritated her he'd ditch her so easily. By the time Saturday rolled around, she had promised herself she'd go find Atticus and they'd catch up, and she had to keep reminding herself over and over just in case she forgot.

"Hey, Riley!" She whipped around at the sound of her name being called, seeing that it was Leia and Scorpius, making their way towards her through the crowded corridors. It was just after breakfast, and most everyone was bustling about, getting bags and things so they could do their work out on the grounds. It was a surprisingly breezy day, which was perfect for outside studying. Though some didn't seem to have any work in mind, and others were clutching broomsticks. _Probably practicing for Quidditch…_ she thought to herself, which made her curious. She had heard the basics of the game, though it was still a lot more difficult for her to understand than for her wizard-born friends. They spoke of it like her brother Hansel spoke of football, and that is to say… _a lot_. She tried to keep up with the conversations, but it was just all nonsense to her. She knew there was something like a Quaffee or something, and then a Snitch - which really shocked her, only kind of Snitch she knew were the ones that told on her for breaking a rule - then there were, what were they? Bleeders? No, that wasn't right. There was just a lot to take in on the sport, and all she really understood was that it was flying.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Riley responded when they'd finally caught up to her.

"Where you heading?" Leia asked.

"To find Atticus. Thought we'd have some quality twin time. I haven't spoken to him properly in _days_ ," Riley told them, pushing open the great, wooden doors that lead outside. She instantly looked towards the lake. Atticus was a huge fan of water, any body of water around was bound to have Atticus nearby. Sure enough, there he was. Sitting with his Ravenclaw friends, bending over what Riley knew had to be homework.

"You've still got tomorrow for that," Leia waved her hand dismissively. "We're all going down to the Quidditch field to watch them all fly. You know Bruce is on the team and all-"

"He is?" Riley questioned, and when Scorpius chuckled at her, she felt her cheeks heat up instantly. "I mean, _of course_ I know he is. But I thought it didn't start till October?"

"They can still fly can't they?" Leia rolled her eyes. "Let's go then!"

"But, I _really_ should talk to Atticus…" she argued weakly, biting her lip anxiously.

"He's just doing homework anyways, besides," Leia rolled her eyes. "How are you going to have a proper conversation with his friends around?" Riley considered this, and agreed, though it was forced, so she had an excuse to go with her friends at the moment.

"Well, I suppose you're right…" she trailed, glancing still towards her brother. He had spotted her and was waving frantically to her. She waved back, and then felt a twinge of guilt when she turned her back on him and started walking with Scorpius and Leia towards the field.

As they reached the field, Riley immediately noticed that there were tons of people in the sky. She couldn't make out Bruce from the ground, but she did see Tara waving them over about halfway up the stands. Which were covered, and looked more like an actual sports stadium would, and she wondered if they were always like this. When they got to where Tara was, Riley saw that Hannah was there as well, but she had been leaning back so she wasn't visible from the ground. Scorpius sat on Tara's other side, and Leia and Riley sat in front of the three. When she looked into the air, it was much easier for Riley to find Bruce in the sky. He was flying alongside another Slytherin, and they were passing a scarlet ball between themselves.

"What position is he on the team?" she asked the others curiously.

"He's one of the Chasers',"

"How many Chasers are there again?"

"Three." Scorpius reminded her.

"And, there's two Beaters," Hannah added. She was still leaning back onto the seats behind her and was twirling a random piece of water she'd produced with her wand. Riley watched the water twist and turn in the air, mesmerized, until Leia spoke.

"And a Seeker, and a Keeper." she was saying. "And being Seeker is the hardest one, I think. Because you have to find that tiny little golden Snitch."

"No, that's all wrong." Scorpius disagreed, shaking his head. "Chaser is definitely hardest. You have to dodge Bludgers, dodge the other teams advances, keep hold of the Quaffle, _and_ get the Quaffle through one of the goalposts. That's a lot to do,"

"Yeah, but there's _three_ Chasers. Only one person can catch the Snitch, _and_ the Snitch is the most important piece of the game. Catch the Snitch, basically an automatic win." Leia argued.

"Sure, but as a _Chaser_ …" and as they continued to argue about which was harder, Riley's eyes wandered across to the field again, where she was watching everyone fly around. There were a few Gryffindors, and she saw one of them was Kevin, the boy she'd met on the train who was friends with Albus. A Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff were taking turns batting a big, black ball to each other. And another Hufflepuff was zooming in and out of all the others, chasing a tiny, fluttering golden thing. Riley watched him chase it for a few minutes, mentally cursing every time he just _barely_ missed it, and then finally smiling when he closed his fist around it. Now, she looked in the direction of the lake, glittering under the sun in the distance. She could just make out her brother and his friends as tiny specks sitting nearby, and she felt yet another twinge of guilt for not going to talk to him. To try and ease her floppy stomach, she tuned back into her friends. Tara had joined the argument now, but she wasn't deciding on which position.

"Obviously being a Chaser is harder-" Scorpius insisted.

"No, being _Seeker_ is a _lot_ of pressure!" Leia retorted.

"I don't care which way, just shut up!" Tara snapped at them, looking irritated. Leia suddenly turned to Riley, looking determined.

"What do you think?" Riley looked between Leia and Scorpius, who were both looking expectant, as if they knew for sure she would choose their answer. Then she glanced over at Tara, who was still looking irritated, but was now watching the people flying about. Finally, she just shrugged and looked at the other two sheepishly.

"Impartial."

"Oh, _come on_!" Leia exclaimed. "Everyone knows-"

"Hey guys," Bruce interrupted her. He had flown over to them and was now hovering just out of reach of the stands, with a grin on his face. His Slytherin team mate appeared at his side, and Riley frowned. The guy looked a lot older than her, and was looking rather grim, but he didn't speak. "How boring this is, watching others fly."

"More like frustrating. These two won't _stop arguing_!" Tara grumbled, giving Scorpius and Leia a dirty look each.

"Well, grab a school broom, take flight." Bruce encouraged.

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm not a good flier." Riley shook her head. "But I'll watch."

"Nonsense, you've _got_ to get into the air. Here, I can let you ride on mine with me," Bruce suggested, holding out a hand to help her up. She frowned, shaking her head even more sharply. But now, Tara and Hannah were grinning, and she knew what they were going to do. Riley jumped up, trying to get away, but her friends were quicker. They grabbed hold of her arms and, though she struggled as hard as she could, dragged her down a few steps. Bruce swerved to hover over the stands, he was grinning too, eyes glinting with amusement.

"Guys, she doesn't want to-" Scorpius tried, but Tara cut him off.

"Don't be so lame, Scor, geez. Why don't you summon us some brooms." Tara told him, as she and Hannah shoved Riley closer to Bruce.

"Fine," Riley sighed. "But, if I fall, I'm never forgiving you!" She snapped to Bruce, taking his hand and letting the other two hoist her up over the broomstick. Immediately, her heart started pounding and she felt her hands tremble.

"Hold on tight," Bruce instructed, reaching back and pulling Riley's arms around him. She wrapped them tighter and clutched his robes, clenching her jaw and staring at the ground, feeling very nauseas indeed.

"I change my mind!" She called in a shaky voice. "I want down! This is too high!"

"Come on, Ri, calm down." Tara taunted from below, looking like she was having the most fun. "Get outta here, Bruce. Show her the world!" Hannah laughed, and then Riley felt the broom move forward. Slow at first, and then suddenly wind was whipping her hair about and she heard herself start to scream. _This sucks, this sucks, this sucks._ she repeated over and over in her head, trying to take deep, calming breaths as her screams died. Bruce took a sharp turn around some Ravenclaw's, and she gasped, shoving her face into the back of his robes.

"Just calm down," she heard him yelling over the wind. "Breathe properly, stop cutting off my circulation, and just _look_. We're perfectly fine." For a moment, Riley absolutely refused to listen to him, then she decided she might as well look. It wasn't like he'd just let her off, not unless she looked first. So, slowly, she pulled her face from his back and looked around her again, not daring look down because she knew fear would take over once more, and suddenly she smiled. Though it was terrifying to be up so high, on a broomstick none the less, she could see a lot from this height. She could look right into the window of the Astronomy tower, and past Hogwarts, she could mountains for miles. It was absolutely beautiful. She thought maybe she saw the looks of a town not far off, but she didn't think they could be _that_ high. At last, she loosened her grip on Bruce. She looked to the left and saw that Scorpius was flying close by, with Tara at his tail. To the right, Hannah was flying, with Leia tagging along on the back of her broom.

"This is _fantastic_!" she called, and Scorpius grinned at her.

"Isn't it?" Bruce replied, taking yet another sharp curve and causing the wind to produce a sharp whistling sound in her ear. He flew through the middle of the Gryffindors, and they gave Riley and Bruce annoyed looks. Riley dared to let go with one hand and waved to Kevin as she passed, he looked shocked to see her there. They flew for another few minutes before Bruce finally landed on the ground, and she slipped off the back. As the others landed around her, she beamed at them.

"It's a lot more fun when you don't have to worry about controlling the broom yourself," Leia said, sliding off of Hannah's broom.

"If you have trouble flying, I'd think so." Scorpius commented.

"Let's go have some lunch, shall we?" Tara suggested, already walking in the direction of the castle, leaving her broomstick in the middle of the ground. The others followed her more slowly, listening to Leia and Riley enthuse about flying. Hannah seemed to become bored with the discussion, and caught up with Tara as they started up the stone steps. Bruce was nodding along politely, and Scorpius actually responded sometimes. While she walked over to the Slytherin table for lunch, she had a hard time remembering why her stomach felt so sick, and she was at a loss as to why she'd been guilty before.


	11. New Broom - 10

Atticus spent the rest of the school week doing absolutely nothing but homework, studying, and listening to the others talk around him. What else was he supposed to do? He'd figured that being a first year meant less homework, easy classes, and awesome adventures throughout the school. He'd been absolutely wrong. The teachers treated them as if they were seventh years, gave them loads of homework for _everything_ , and all his friends seemed to want to do was work. Work, work. If that wasn't bad enough, he hadn't spoken to Riley since the second day of term. The only reason he'd started to sit with Megan during Potions was because she looked absolutely pitiful sitting by herself, and he thought she was nice enough, and he was just guilty that she had no friends. Even though it was a good, solid reason, he was still able to tell Riley was irritated about it. Sometimes she'd send him glares across the classroom, and she didn't wait up for him on their way to Flying lessons either. By Saturday, he would have been _happy_ to do something really naughty, but once again, all his friends wanted to do was work. Thankfully, he was able to convince them to go out by the lake at least, since it was a rather nice day out. That's when he'd seen Riley leaving the castle with her friends, he'd waved at her, and she'd completely ignored him.

Of course he knew she'd be mad that he hadn't spoken to her, but today was the _perfect_ opportunity to talk and catch up! She had looked right at him, spoken to her friends, and then went the complete opposite direction. He just didn't know why she couldn't get over herself! After that, he couldn't concentrate enough through his anger to really get anything done, so he'd decided to go for a walk around the lake instead. Megan had joined him, and now was talking constantly, not giving him time to get a word in edgewise.

"…I just don't understand a lot of what we've learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts, you know?" she asked, but didn't let him answer before continuing on. "I mean, I understand vampires and stuff, I've read books. Obviously. I actually read this Muggle book once, about vampires, it wasn't so great. I wondered how Muggles can even _read_ such rubbish, but in that book the vampires sparkled. Which was really stupid, because obviously vampires die when they hit sunlight. Well, not die, like Professor Grettle said-"

"Megan!" Atticus finally interrupted her, looking exasperated and stopping his pace. "Can you give it a rest?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You have been talking _non-stop_ since we started walking!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not like you were saying anything-" She protested, crossing her arms defiantly. A flicker of a smile crossed Atticus' face at her words. He couldn't help it. She seriously thought that he hadn't spoken because he didn't want to. When she looked even more affronted at the small smile, it broadened on his face.

"I didn't say anything because you wouldn't stop saying things, Megan." He chuckled, starting up walking again. Megan stalked beside of him, not answering, and he looked over at her curiously. She didn't have anything to say? That surprised him. Then, he realized what she was doing and he rolled his eyes, but chuckled again.

"So now you won't talk?"

"Nope." She huffed, looking pointedly in the other direction. Atticus glanced at her, then at the lake, then back at her again.

"So, I suppose you won't be able to protest when I do… _this_!" he shouted, and he shoved her over the edge and into the water. She squealed, her eyes going wide and her arms flailing out behind her as she fell, and making the water splash onto shore, getting the ends of his robes wet. When she popped back on the surface, she glared at him, struggling to get to the bank and climb out.

"Atticus!" she snapped, standing up and shivering. "That water is _cold_!"

"Don't over exaggerate." He replied, shaking his head and helping her wring out her robes. She looked up from where she'd been wringing them out with a glare, but the angry look was only hiding the amused glint. Before either of them could speak again, however, another voice interrupted.

"Blimey, Megan, what happened to you?" It was Lyle, Carrie right behind him. They had obviously gotten through all their work and decided to catch up. Lyle looked between Atticus and Megan curiously, and Atticus got to his feet so fast, he had to close his eyes to rid himself of the head rush.

"Pushed me in the lake, that one!" Megan grumbled, glaring once more at Atticus before returning to trying to dry out her robes. Lyle laughed, and Carrie went to help Megan now. The older student pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, and hot air issued out of it, causing the wetness to evaporate much more quickly now.

"Why'd you do that, Atticus?" Lyle questioned, still grinning.

"No reason," He replied, glancing at Megan, who had narrowed her eyes at him. Once Carrie had finished drying Megan's robes, she stood up straight and went to stand with Lyle again.

"We came to get you two for lunch." She told them. Atticus looked up at the castle, seeing a group of people walking up the stone steps, and he nodded to her.

"Let's go then, I'm starved." The four of them walked back to the castle and when they'd made it into the Great Hall, sat in their usual spots at the Ravenclaw table. Atticus sent a frustrated glare over at Riley, but she was too busy chatting happily to her friends to notice. Just as he was about to have a spoonful of soup, a flutter of wings flashed into his vision and next thing he knew, his pumpkin juice was dripping off the table. Megan gave a startled cry, jumping up so that it didn't drip on her, and Carrie looked affronted. Atticus, however, rolled his eyes and looked sternly at his owl. It was a large, grey owl he'd named Hercules, and Atticus knew all too well the bird was very clumsy.

"Hercules, you're always making a mess!" He exclaimed, lifting up his goblet and using a napkin to wipe up the pumpkin juice. Hercules hooted indignantly and stuck out one of his legs, would had a letter attached to it. A letter written on Muggle paper, and that meant it was from his dad. Excitement flooded through him, and he ignored the irritated huff from Megan as she retook her seat. After giving Hercules a piece of his roll, he tore open the letter and read it eagerly.

 _Dear Atticus,_

 _Your father says he'll talk to Mr. Potter about where he can get you a broomstick, and_

 _that he promises you'll see one waiting under the Christmas Tree when you arrive. Lisa_

 _and Hansel say hello, and that they hope you're having a good first week. How's your_

 _sister doing? Are you two having fun together learning magic stuff? Please write back_

 _soon, and tell Riley that I want you two to_ _behave yourselves! I mean it! No pranks,_

 _no bullying, no detention. If I get word that any of this happens, I will not hesitate to_

 _Pull you out of that school, young man! Your father says he loves you._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

"Who's that from anyways?" Lyle asked, and Atticus looked up to see that the others were watching him curiously. "And how come it came so late?"

"From my mum and dad. Guess they were too busy to write it before, but guess what?"

"What?"

"Mum said that I'm getting a broomstick for Christmas!" He said excitedly, grinning at them all. Carrie shook her head, and he frowned at her.

"First years aren't allowed brooms of their own. So, you won't be able to ride it here until next year. And I figure you live in a Muggle neighborhood, so good luck riding it there." And suddenly, Atticus didn't feel so happy anymore. What was the point of getting a broomstick if he couldn't even ride it for another _year_! That was too unfair! For the rest of lunch, he ate moodily, and when the others suggested another walk around the lake, he denied their offer and, instead, stalked off in the other direction to be on his own. He avoided the Quidditch Pitch, aggravated and feeling as if they were just showing off their right to own their own broomsticks, and instead took to walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He didn't dare go inside of it, he'd heard a lot of stories about what was inside of that Forest, and wasn't keen to meet anything in there. He hadn't been walking long when he heard someone call his name, and he turned to see that Lily Potter was emerging from a small hut. Her brothers were right behind her, as well as two kids that Atticus didn't know, but those four headed back to the castle.

"Hi, Atticus." Lily beamed when she approached.

"Hey," he replied a bit more bitterly than he had meant. She looked confused for a moment, but then smiled once more, or possibly even brighter.

"Bad day, then?" She asked, nodding for him to keep walking. He did, and she walked along beside of him.

"It was good until lunch." He told her honestly.

"What happened at lunch?"

"Figured out that dad's getting me a broomstick-"

"How's that bad?" She asked, eyes widening.

"I can't own a broomstick, I'm a first year. So I can't fly here, and I can't fly at home because there are Muggles around, so I'm stuck on the ground for another year!" He spit out, and he just became angrier when she smiled at him, stopping once more.

"You can fly, silly. Just use a school broom!"

"I can do that?" He asked her, his spirits suddenly soaring high. She nodded, and the look in her eyes told him it should have been obvious. He couldn't even be irritated about the fact that she looked at him like he was stupid, because excitement had suddenly taken over.

"But that's brilliant!" Atticus exclaimed, a smile appearing over his features. Lily laughed lightly, and when Atticus made for the Quidditch pitch, she grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at her with a mildly confused look and she explained.

"It's a bad idea to fly right now, when the others are practicing Quidditch. It may not be season yet, but they still have all the equipment out, and it'd be painful to get struck by a Bludger." She told him.

"When do you think they _won't_ be practicing?" Atticus asked her, frowning. Her face lit up with an odd look of mischievousness that Atticus knew all to well from seeing upon Riley's face many times, and he couldn't help but grin too.

"Well, they can't practice when they're sleeping can they?" Lily said. "We can sneak out at night!"

"Won't we get caught?" He asked her anxiously. He'd never been nervous to break the rules before, but being at a new place, he wasn't sure if there were castle guards or something. But, when she shook her head, he felt relieved. She knew more about the magical world than he did, and if she felt safe sneaking about, he trusted her.

"I'll just have to borrow a couple of things from my brothers." She winked. "Let's go find them, I can't go sneaking into the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Right, I'm right behind you!" Atticus smiled, following her back up towards the castle. He glanced to the lake, and saw that his friends weren't there, apparently they had decided not to take a walk after all. He shrugged it off, not really caring what they were doing right now, as he was too excited about the prospect of flying again. That brief moment of euphoria the first Flying lesson was something he wanted to experience again. It had been _wonderful_ to fly. So, as he followed Lily into the castle, he couldn't help but to grin even more broadly.


	12. Trouble - 11

**Few things before you read.**

 **1) I may change this chapter later. It all depends on the sort of response I get from this. I basically came up with this idea a few nights ago, and I decided instead of making an entirely new story about it, I could maybe incorporate it into this story. It'd cause a lot of plot twists and stuff, and I sure love those in my stories. However, if I don't get positive feedback for this idea, I'll re-write this chapter entirely and burn the idea to the ground. Aha. So, if you read this chapter, _please_ tell what you think of the idea. Be as brutal as you want, I can take it! I would really appreciate it!**

 **The rest are at the bottom so I give no Spoilers. :P Enjoy.**

* * *

Riley woke up at the usual time on Sunday night, quietly dressing and going to meet her friends in the Common Room. They were all there, as usual, having been up the entire time. Riley seemed to be the only smart one in the group, seeing as she got in a few hours of sleep before their nightly outings, making her a lot more awake when it was time to wake for classes. Her friends, however, didn't have the same idea, and they stayed up talking until it was time to go. They left quickly after she joined the group, though didn't try very hard to hide their night time stroll once they'd gotten up to the Entrance Hall. No one spoke, though, for that would make it easier for anyone to spot them in the darkness. Just as they were about to push open the doors to lead outside, Riley stiffened, hearing voices coming from behind them.

"Guys!" she whispered urgently, grabbing Leia's arm. The others looked back - Tara with her usual look of impatience - wondering what she was worried about. Riley pointed wordlessly to a portrait to their right, which was close to the ground and appeared to be in a deep sleep. Everyone turned their gaze to the picture, and after a moment it suddenly opened away from the wall. Riley bit back a gasp of surprise at the two people that had appeared in the corridor with them. It took only two seconds for the two to notice Riley and her friends, and for a moment everyone just sort of stared at one another.

" _Riley_?" Atticus broke the silence first, looking incredulously at Riley, who grimaced and took a few steps forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, probably." Bruce spoke up before Riley could reply. "Sneaking out."

"Sneaking out? _Riley!_ " Atticus said again, eyes widening in exasperation. Riley suddenly glared at him. Why was he acting so surprised to see her sneaking about when he was doing exactly the same thing?

"Atticus, you're doing the _exact_ same thing!" she replied irritably. Her gaze drifted over to her brother's companion - Lily Potter - and the parchment in her hand. It looked to be blank, but Riley couldn't think of why they'd have an empty piece of parchment and be sneaking around. It couldn't be that they wanted to send a last-minute letter.

"Well - I have good reason!" Atticus defended himself, holding his head up defiantly. "I'm going _flying_! What's _your_ reason?"

"We're going to the forest to practice magic," Leia spoke up eagerly, eyeing Atticus with an unreadable glint in her eyes.

"The _Forbidden_ Forest, Riley?" Atticus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Emphasis on the word _forbidden_."

"Oh, come on Atticus. We've broken worse rules than going somewhere off-limits. Stop being such a hypocrite." Riley grumbled, rolling her eyes.

There was another long pause, in which Lily rolled up the piece of parchment and slipped it into her robes, and Tara gave a snort of impatience, until finally Riley sighed.

"Look. You do what you want, and we'll do the same. Is there a mutual agreement not to tell _anyone_ about this?" she asked everyone.

"If that'll get us out of here faster, I'm in." Hannah spoke up for the first time, casting an anxious look around the Hall. "If we stand here any longer, we'll all be in trouble, though."

"Fine. But, Riley-" Atticus said, and when she looked at him, Riley was surprised to see a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "You had better make time to have a proper conversation with me, or I'll hex you personally."

"Atticus-"

"See you later." he interrupted her curtly, and he walked past her and her friends briskly, leaving first. Lily hurried to catch up to him, giving Riley a fleeting grin.

"Finally. Let's go." Tara said, huffing and leading the way out of the Entrance Hall. Bruce and Hannah followed closely behind. Scorpius and Leia fell back to walk on either side of Riley, but she didn't say anything to them. She kept thinking about the way Atticus had looked at her, and the feeling of guilt that she'd felt in her stomach yesterday came back. So he really had been upset about her not speaking with him. Yesterday, she had tried to find him desperately, but he had been nowhere to be seen. Even during meals, she couldn't spot him at the Ravenclaw table. Now, it seemed, she was going to have to handle the repercussions. A voice to her right pulled her from her thoughts.

"Why did he seem so upset?" it was Leia.

Riley shrugged, not wanting to reveal to the others that he was probably overly irritated with her for ditching him. Maybe she'd been too hard on him for sitting with Megan? As they entered the forest, she pulled her wand from inside her robes, and the others did the same. The six of them took the same path they always did, slightly worn from so many months of being used every night, and then gradually getting less and less recognizable as they went deeper into the forest.

"Where's everything?" Riley whispered to Scorpius. By now, they had usually run into at least a wood mouse scurrying through the leaves. Tonight, however, it seemed as if all forest creatures had decided to just take a nap at the same time. There wasn't any noise other than the sound of their feet crunching dead leaves. It was very eerie, and she felt goose pimples appear along her arm.

"I don't know…" Scorpius replied slowly, and by the look on his face, Riley could tell he was worried as well.

She didn't say anything else, instead, she just looked around them anxiously, hoping that something would pop out at them. This was the first time she'd ever _wanted_ a dangerous creature to pop out at them suddenly. If a monster did, it would make her feel like the forest was a lot safer than right now. The silence was starting to make her heart race, and after walking a little further, the others stopped walking ahead of them and turned round.

"Let's just go back. This is boring." Tara said, and Riley noticed a hint of panic in her tone, which was a first.

"Yeah, and creepy as hell." Bruce agreed, casting a glance at their surroundings. Just as Riley opened her mouth to agree, a scream split the air. Leia suddenly grabbed Riley's arm and looked around, her breathing faster now. Tara and Hannah looked around wildly, while Scorpius raised his wand to peer as far into the distance as he could with the little light at the tip of his wand. Bruce lifted his as well, to help see. There was nothing.

"Probably just something killed their prey or whatever," Hannah spoke up, her voice hushed. Riley shook her head.

"That was definitely a human scream," she said, frowning. Silence fell over the group as they listened for another scream. Riley jumped when, yet again, the harsh noise was heard. She turned back in the direction they had come, thinking for certain that it had come from that way, but when another scream sounded, it was coming from behind her.

"We have to help!" Leia said, looking round again. She had released her hold on Riley's arm to raise her wand in defense.

"No, we don't." Tara protested. "This is not our business."

"So you're going to let someone be - probably - tortured because it's 'not our business'?" Scorpius demanded hotly, glaring at her.

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm going." Riley said sharply, still straining her ears for another scream.

"Me too," Leia agreed. Bruce and Hannah both nodded, though they seemed rather hesitant about it, and Scorpius was watching Tara with a narrowed gaze.

"I'm going back to the castle. You guys go ahead and get yourself killed!" Tara snapped, brushing between Riley and Leia briskly. She disappeared into the darkness seconds later, leaving the other five alone. With a shiver of anxiety and fear, Riley followed as Hannah and Bruce led the way deeper into the trees. They hadn't gotten very far when another scream ripped through the silence of the night.

"Faster!" Leia urged, and the group began to run. Another scream. _We're getting closer,_ Riley though to herself. There was another scream, bringing she and her friends to an absolute halt, because it sounded like it was right in their ears. Slowly and as quietly as she could, Riley crept past her friends and crouched beside a patch of brambles. Without thinking, she pulled a few of the branches apart - wincing at the pain when they stuck through her skin - so she could see past them. Her eyes widened and she had to bite back a sound of shock.

"What is it?" Scorpius whispered, coming to crouch next to her. He took in a sharp intake of breath at the scene.

In the clearing, brightened by about a dozen lit wand-tips, was a large group of wizards in masks and robes, standing in a circle. One of them, slightly taller than the rest and with the hood of his robe down, was standing in the center of the circle. A girl - perhaps no older than Riley's own sister - was crouched at his feet, crying. The screams had come from her, and Riley knew it. But why did she scream? She became faintly aware that the others had crouched on either side of her and Scorpius and were trying to see what was going on as well. The girl crumpled on the ground suddenly spoke in a shaky voice.

"You won't win, you know. You'll go down just like Voldemort did!"

"I'm cleverer than he was, girl, I won't make the same foolish mistakes." the tall wizard snapped down at her. "I won't trust where trust isn't earned."

Riley felt a touch to her shoulder and looked round to see that Scorpius was trying to pull here away. She nodded in understanding and slipped away from the brambles, not hearing the girl's response. When they had reached a considerable distance between themselves and the wizards, they all broke into a run. By the time they burst out of the trees, the sun was just peeking up.

"What - was - that?" Leia panted, holding a stitch in her side.

"Something we weren't supposed to see," Scorpius replied, trying to catch his breath again.

"Then let's pretend we didn't," Hannah suggested, watching the trees anxiously. Riley nodded her agreement. After taking the time to finally catch their breaths, the five started back up towards the castle. Every now and then, Riley would cast a glance back at the trees, until the castle doors closed and the trees disappeared from view.

* * *

 **2) I know some people will be skeptical about a whole new rise of a Dark Lord, but this is what I have to say; There is always going to be _someone_ wanting to be the most powerful wizard of all time. There won't really ever be a peaceful community. Just like in the real world, there is always someone trying to be more powerful than everyone else. It's just how the world works.**

 **3) And in the next Riley chapter, you'll find out _why_ the wizards were meeting in the Forbidden Forest. :) **

**Other than that, giving me completely - brutal for some - _honest_ opinions. I don't want any sugarcoating! Thanks again. :P **


	13. The Girl - 12

Monday morning, Atticus woke exhausted, but happy. He and Lily had been out until an hour before daybreak, and to fly was absolutely _amazing_! Lily had taught him a lot of the more advanced things of flying, and he had gotten the hang of diving without crashing fairly well. Lily had not lied when she had told him she was fairly good at flying, but he presumed she flew a lot during the Holidays. On their way back into the castle, they hadn't run into Riley again, and he guessed that she had her friends were still in the forest. Either that, or already back, seeing as it was so late. Thoughts of flying occupied every aspect of his mind as he went down to the Common Room after dressing. Lyle and Carrie were already sitting in their usual seats in the back, with Megan - and to Atticus' great surprise - Lily.

"'Morning!" Lyle greeted as Atticus sat opposite him. "Thought you'd never get up."

"It was a long night," Atticus grinned over to Lily.

"She told us," Carrie nodded. "She told us you ran into your sister and some other Slytherin's too? And they were headed to the forest?"

"Yeah, why?" Atticus asked.

"She must be pretty brave, going in there at night." Megan shook her head in disbelief. "But stupid, too." Atticus shot her a glare, she responded to it with her own, defiant one.

"I'm starved." Lily suddenly said, standing up from her chair. Atticus was shocked to see her, having forgotten that she was sitting there.

"Hey, why aren't you with your friends?" he asked her curiously as they headed out of the Common Room. She glanced over her shoulder, where there was a brief glimpse of the warm room before it disappeared from view, her eyes were angry.

"They are just stupid fan-girls, wanting to know every aspect of life with the Potter's." Lily said bitterly, snorting in contempt. "Do y'know, one of them actually _stole_ the letter Dad wrote me!"

"That's extreme." Atticus said incredulously. He understood that Harry Potter was basically a hero to the Wizards - he'd read the bio on the back of his chocolate frog's card - but to be so desperate to know of him? That was just pathetic.

"Yeah, I know," Lily shook her head. "Anyways, you're okay with me hanging out with you guys, aren't you?"

"'Course, I was just wondering." Atticus shrugged as they descended a set of stairs that would bring them to the Entrance Hall. Before the two could make it very far, though, Atticus stumbled as someone ran straight into him. "Oi!" he exclaimed disdainfully, grabbing the shoulders of his attacker, only to see that it was Riley.

"Oh, _Atticus_! It's about time you got down here!" Riley said breathlessly, her eyes were wide. "I have something _so_ important to tell you!"

"Uh, Atticus, I'll meet you in there," Lily said, nodding to Riley and disappearing into the Great Hall.

"What's the matter?" Atticus asked his twin worriedly, noting the wild look in his sister's eyes. She didn't look as if she'd gotten any sleep after returning from the forest, nor did she seemed to have changed. Her robes were ripped and covered in dirt. This only increased is worry for her.

Before his sister had any time to speak, however, the doors to the castle flew open and several both he and his twin turned to see who was there. Three wizards, all Professors by the looks of their robes, were coming through the door. Headmistress McGonagall and two witches Atticus didn't know, following suit. One of the witches looked to be no older than Atticus' sister, Lisa, and was sobbing uncontrollably. She was being dragged by the arms between two of the wizards, her feet dragging behind her. Upon listening further, Atticus noticed that the girl was speaking deliriously through the sobs.

" _Catch him_! He's in the forest! Like…like _Voldemort!_ " Headmistress McGonagall spoke over the girl.

"Miss. Knight, you must stop speaking nonsense!"

"Headmistress, she is obviously delirious. You mustn't be so hard on her," the other witch spoke sternly, yet gently, as though she were in the presence of a light-sleeper.

Atticus turned to look at Riley, to ask her what in the bloody hell was going on, but the words died on his lips when he saw that his twin had paled considerably. Her eyes had gone even wider, and she seemed to be trembling. Atticus put his hand on her arm, and she nearly jumped out of her shoes, rounding on him, growing ever more paler when she realized he was still there.

"Riley-"

"I can't talk right now, Atticus. I have to go find-" she cut off, leaving him wondering exactly who she had to find. Before he could ask, though, she had already turned and was sprinting across the Entrance Hall, in the direction of what Atticus assumed was the Slytherin Common Room. By now, the Headmistress and her companions had disappeared from view, but there was a distant sound of crying.

With a feeling of irritation towards Riley - something he had become quite used too over the last week - he stormed into the Great Hall. While speaking with his sister, the others had joined Lily at the Ravenclaw table, and gave him curious looks when he plopped down angrily.

"It's Riley again!" he fumed. "She never wants to speak with me!"

"She nearly tackled you just now!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know, then, she rushed off after some girl was dragged in sobbing." The others were immediately curious about the girl, and he recounted what had happened moments ago to them grudgingly.

"Wonder what happened to her?" Carrie mused, looking towards the Staff table at the head of the Great Hall. There were four seats empty, and Atticus figured they all belonged to McGonagall and the other three wizards from before.

"Dunno. I'm gonna go ahead to Potions, see if I can corner Riley before class." Atticus said, standing and leaving the Great Hall alone.

Atticus was the first to reach the classroom, unsurprisingly, so he sat down on the floor, leaning against the cold wall and letting out a long sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. There wasn't any reason for him to feel as if Riley had abandoned him. They'd only been at school for a week, and just because she finally had friends that didn't include him didn't mean she was tired of talking to him. _She's probably just trying to get used to her new friends…like I should._ he thought to himself, frowning at the thought.

It wasn't as though his friends were bad people, nor were they unlikable. He was just taking the separation from Riley a bit roughly. Since they were very little, the two had been basically inseparable. When one of them was put into time-out, the other went just so they didn't have to play alone. When Atticus had snuck out of the house at night during his first week of summer (before being caught by his restless mother), Riley was right behind him. They caused trouble wherever they went, and most teachers had been visibly displeased to find that the two were put into his or her care. Riley and Atticus had been nothing short of a legend at their primary school for all the devious things they had done. Atticus guessed he had just gotten so used to having his twin around, that going without her was a bit of a shock.

Since the first day of term, he had tried really hard to just come to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to see Riley constantly anymore. She was in Slytherin, after all, and he Ravenclaw. From what she'd told him, the Slytherin Common Room was in the dungeons, and that couldn't be any more different than the position of his own - high in one of the many Hogwarts towers, looking out over the mountains and forests beyond. The only times they had really spoken were in Potions and Flying, now one of those classes was over, and he sat with Megan, they couldn't even talk then! If Atticus had hope that Riley might wait for him and at least walk with him to classes, they had been crushed when she'd been the first out of the classroom the first day he'd sat with Megan. In the corridors, she'd been out of sight as well, and he'd seen her again departing from Scorpius on the stone steps.

Atticus just wished that somehow he could change his house to Slytherin, or, even better, change _hers_ to Ravenclaw. That was another thing that had been bothering him since joining Hogwarts. He was a Ravenclaw.

Atticus felt a lot of pressure from the house he was in, seeing its' reputation to take only the brightest and cleverest of students. Throughout his schooling in the Muggle world, he hadn't made the best marks. Of course, that wasn't entirely because he _couldn't_ do the work, but because he _wouldn't_ do the work. Despite knowing this, his former marks in all classes haunted him, and he knew he would fail examinations at the end of second term, get bad marks on all homework assignments, and be the last in the class to ever do anything right. That had been proven wrong when he was the third one in Transfiguration on Wednesday to successfully transform his match into a pin needle. Megan had succeeded in slimming her match to pin needle width, but it was still perfectly useable as a match, which Lynch had awarded her half-credit for.

Atticus jumped when he heard voices, and was on his feet in the next instant. Another moment passed, and then Riley and Leia came around the corner, heads close together, whispering agitatedly to one another. When they caught sight of Atticus, their conversation ceased, and Riley frowned.

"Riley Dursley," Atticus said impatiently as she stopped in front of him. "You are in big trouble."

Riley and Leia exchanged anxious looks, then turned back to Atticus and Leia spoke.

"Well, considering what we witnessed, there's a whole lot more people in trouble than just your sister."


	14. Quinn - 13

Riley could not stop thinking about the girl in the forest.

When she'd arrived back in the Slytherin Common Room with her friends, they had all agreed to keep quiet and forget they saw anything. Unfortunately, that proved a hell of a lot harder than one would think. Riley didn't even change as she crawled into bed, and even though she heard Leia snoring softly almost immediately, she never went to bed. All that she could think about was that girl, kneeling and sobbing, while the wizards surrounded her and taunted her. It was obvious they had tortured her with some curse, which would explain the screams, and that she'd been there a while. The thing she couldn't figure out is _why_. _Why_ were they torturing the poor girl? _Why_ were they in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts? _Why_ , _why, why_?

She was the first to leave the Common Room about two hours later, and had gone immediately to find Atticus. Riley _had_ to tell him what had happened. This was something she absolutely _couldn't_ keep from him. Thankfully, she'd found him immediately. However, her whole plan was thwarted when the girl was dragged into the castle, obviously out of her mind. A feeling of intense dread had filled her at the sight, and she'd completely forgotten that Atticus was beside of her until he'd touched her arm. After seeing the effect on that poor girl, she'd decided in a millisecond that she needed to talk to her friends first, let them know that the girl was here. Then, yes then, she'd tell Atticus _everything_.

After running away from Atticus in the Entrance Hall, she'd gone back to the Common Room, to find her friends sitting at their usual before breakfast hangout. When she sat down between Leia and Scorpius, the others had looked at her like she was an alien or something. She realized later that it was because her appearance was very dirty, as she still hadn't changed from their escapade in the woods. It didn't bother her, though, and she instantly started to recount what she'd seen in the Entrance Hall. To her great frustration, Hannah interrupted her halfway through the description of the girl.

"Riley, I already told you, I'm forgetting I ever saw anything!" she'd snapped angrily. "And I was almost to the point of forgetting, then you came and ruined it!" after that, Hannah had stormed out, closely followed by Tara. Bruce seemed like he really was interested, but he followed the other girls reluctantly.

"Don't mind them, keep going!" Leia insisted, leaning towards Riley eagerly. She glanced at Scorpius, who looked paler than usual, and finished her story.

"I have to tell Atticus, you guys." she told them seriously. Leia shook her head at once.

"You can't! No one else can know we witnessed it!"

"We can _trust_ Atticus! He's my brother, and I can't keep this from him. It's too big." Riley had argued stubbornly. Leia had agreed, very reluctantly, that it was okay. After that, the three of them spoke in low voices about what could possibly be going on.

Scorpius suggested someone was trying to become a new Dark Lord, and Leia agreed eagerly. Riley, however, was confused, and the other two had explained to her about Voldemort. By the time the story was over, they'd almost missed breakfast. Scorpius decided he was going to try and talk the others into listening, while Riley and Leia headed straight for Potions, hoping to get some time alone to keep discussing the possibilities. Unfortunately for them, when they reached the door to the classroom, someone was already there.

"Riley Dursley, you are in big trouble." Riley exchanged a look with Leia, frowning, and her friend answered for her.

"Well, considering what we witnessed, there's a whole lot more people in trouble than just your sister."

"What?" Atticus asked, looking confused. Riley sighed, then ushered Atticus and Leia over to a more private corner, just in case someone walked in on them.

"Last night, when we went into the forest…" Riley began, and went on to explain the events of what had happened. As she progressed in the story, his eyes got wider and wider, and by the time she had finished, he looked slightly frightened.

"So that girl this morning-" he asked.

"Yeah, that was the same one." Riley confirmed. "But, listen, we've come up with a few ideas…"

"That doesn't seem so far off, honestly," Atticus commented after Riley and Leia had explained what they thought of it. "I'm not really caught up on the whole Voldemort deal, but Lily did tell me a bit of what her Dad said."

"I'm surprised History of Magic hasn't covered it yet!" Leia exclaimed.

"We'll probably get to that later in the year," Riley replied reasonably.

After that, more students began to show up, so they didn't have much time to speak about it anymore. Atticus went off to sit with Megan, as he usually did, and Riley saw that Lily joined him this time. Every time she looked back at them during the lesson, the three of them were talking quietly to one another over their cauldrons. Riley became so concerned about watching her brother talk - jealously, she had to admit - that she messed up her Potion and the Professor clicked her tongue impatiently, marking her work for the day with a '0'. She knew that she had no right to blame Atticus for her own faults, but seeing him talking so earnestly with Lily and Megan was something that frustrated her. Riley was _right here_ , in the _same class_ , and he had chosen those two over her! _And he was surprised when I went with Leia and Scorpius on Saturday instead!_ she thought bitterly to herself, and making it a point not to look at him the rest of the period, or wait up for him as she and Leia left the classroom.

"If you're going to trust him with what happened last night," Leia began in slight exasperation as they hurried up the corridor. Riley insisted they leave quickly, so Atticus couldn't catch up. "Then why are you going to keep a grudge because he's made _friends_?"

"What?" Riley huffed indignantly, her voice perhaps more shrill than she would have liked. "I'm not _'holding a grudge'_ because he's made friends! I'm not even mad. Just…eager to get to class, is all."

Leia laughed at this.

"Riley, you told me that you wanted to hurry so Atticus wouldn't catch up."

"Did not. I said we should hurry, Atticus _probably_ won't catch up." Riley defended, looking in the direction opposite of Leia.

"Just admit it. You're jealous that Atticus isn't so desperately trying to keep in touch with you!" Leia laughed again. "He's your brother, right? Well, you'll see him at home. For Christmas, Easter, and Summer Holidays. Let him branch out during school, just like you."

"Stop trying to be wise," Riley joked, grinning at her friend. "I can't be friends with a wise-girl."

"I'll keep my wisdom to myself then," Leia grinned back as they slipped into their Transfiguration classroom.

Riley spent most of the class thinking back to the girl that was now, most likely, in the hospital wing. Every time Leia would begin talking to her in low tones, she'd just shush her and feign listening to the teacher. Though she didn't hear a word that the professor said. By the time class was over, and they started towards the Great Hall for lunch, Riley had made up her mind.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the library," she told Leia.

"Why?"

"I want to find a book," she lied, shrugging and steering in the other direction before her friend could question her further. Halfway through the library, she changed direction and, instead, went for her real destination.

When she pushed open the door, she saw that the Matron - she thought her name was Madam Longbottom - was leaning over a bed on the far side of the room. Immediately, she headed in that direction, not realizing that her fingers were starting to tremble now. When she stopped beside of Madam Longbottom and saw the shape in which the girl on the bed was in, her stomach flipped guiltily. Instantly, thoughts ran through her head, blaming her for everything that had happened to her. It took a moment before the Matron noticed Riley, and when she did, she started, letting out a little 'oh'.

"Hello, I didn't hear you come in." she said kindly. Her blonde hair was tugged into a bun, and she was wearing a blue band over her head. "Are you here to visit Miss. Knight?"

"Y-y-yes." Riley stammered, unable to tear her gaze from the girl on the bed. "What's her name?" Madam Longbottom looked surprised at the question.

"Her name is Quinn. Are you not a friend of hers?"

"No, I just…I saw you bringing her in this morning-"

"Oh yes, well, don't stay long, dear. If she wakes, notify me at once."

"Yes, ma'am." Riley promised, shifting to take Madam Longbottom's spot once the woman walked away. A door closed a few moments later, and Riley knew it must be the office, and then it was silent.

The silence was maddeningly loud, making her ears buzz and a shiver run through her. Quinn shifted in her bed, and it sounded as though someone had just yelled right in her ear. Riley looked down again, her stomach turning involuntarily again. Quinn's eyes were closed as she slept, and her hands were laying on her stomach, one on top of another. She looked quite peaceful, contrasting from the way she had looked being dragged into the castle earlier. Riley figured she might be the same age as Lisa - her elder sister - which would make her a fifth year. That didn't do much to settle Riley's guilt. What would have happened if she had jumped out of those bushes and tried to help? Would anything have changed? Would she and her friends have been able to save this girl from her torture? Or would it have only led to five more people being at the ankles of that tall, evil man? Riley was ready to bet the latter…which was frightening to think about.

If her mum said she'd pull them out of school for getting detention, what'd she do if she'd let herself get tortured? A shiver ran through her, and she closed her eyes, wanting to break from watching this girl. It was very disheartening, especially when she had been _so close_ to the action, but had not even made a noise of distraction. Maybe if they had thrown a stone, the evil men would have gone to check it out, and Quinn would have been able to run away? All the maybe's that ran through her head, and her stomach started to feel as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. A voice sliced through her thoughts, and she jumped.

"Who are you?"

Riley opened her eyes to find that Quinn had woken up, and was staring at her with a fearful expression. Riley shifted on her feet, starting to turn.

"Madam Longbottom told me to get her when you woke up-"

"Please don't." Quinn whispered, and Riley turned back to her, frowning.

"Why not? She's got to help-"

"I don't want her to keep giving me potions to forget everything for a few hours, alright?" Quinn snapped, struggling to sit up in her bed. "It won't matter. Eventually, she won't be able to put me to sleep anymore, and it'll all come at once, which is worse."

"Are you sure?" Riley asked tentatively. "I'm sure you should-"

"You never told me who you are," Quinn demanded again, stretching her arms out above her head.

"Oh! I'm Riley…" she replied. "Riley Dursley, I'm a Slytherin."

"What do you want?" Quinn asked, looking suspicious. "I don't know you, why are you visiting me like we're friends or something?"

"I-" Riley stopped herself. She had just been about to reveal that she had been in the woods last night, and that she had seen everything. Before it could get out fully, though, she had realized that it might not be the best of ideas. What would Quinn think if she heard that information? Probably that Riley didn't care to see others suffering…instead, she went with what she'd told Madam Longbottom.

"I saw them bringing you in this morning…I was-"

"Curious?" Quinn snarled, looking angry all of a sudden. "Yeah, a lot of people have been up here for that. I heard them talking to the Matron, wanting to know why I've gone crazy."

"No! Not that," Riley objected quickly. "I was actually worried. You looked… _bad_."

"A Slytherin? Worried about the well-being of another?" Quinn snorted with laughter. "That's _rich_. Try again, Riley."

"I'm serious!" Riley retorted heatedly, and when Quinn still looked skeptical, she gritted her teeth and turned abruptly. "Fine. If you're going to be just as close-minded as others!"

"Wait-"

"Madam Longbottom!" Riley said loudly as she passed to leave the wing. "She's woken up."

"Thank you, dear." Madam Longbottom said breathlessly, leaving her office in a hurry and bustling towards Quinn. Riley looked back once, and saw that the girl was watching her with an apologetic, yet irritated stare. She ignored it and slammed the doors as she stepped out into the corridor.


	15. Learning Secrets - 14

**Ehhh..:/**

* * *

The rest of that month went by quicker than Atticus expected. He spent every evening of the week in the Common Room, doing his work as usual, and sometimes with time to just talk to his friends. On weekends, he spent all his time with Riley and her friends. The friends that bothered to care, of course, which excluded Hannah and Tara. Atticus wasn't really upset about this, because he'd always thought Tara looked a bit bitter anyways. The group would walk around the lake for most of the day, talking in subdued voices about the incident in the forest. So far, all they had was theory, which is to say, _nothing_. They just kept repeating the events and the only bit of conversation Riley had heard over and over again, which wasn't exactly helpful in the least. All they could really gather was there was some mental wizard living in the forest with his just as mental friends trying to take over the wizarding world. And according to Scorpius, that wasn't really anything new.

"Yeah, my family were huge supporters of Voldemort…well…" Scorpius looked at them all uncomfortably. "They were really forced into it. If they didn't support him, they'd have been killed. See, my grandfather, Lucius, joined when he was still at Hogwarts-"

"Scorpius, we aren't judging you," Riley assured him, giving him a comforting pat on the arm. "You're family did more than ours."

"'Course, mine and Riley's family are Muggles, so…"

"Well, Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort, so you got that going for your family." Bruce put in unconcernedly.

"We don't _really_ know the guy, it's not as impressive…" Riley shrugged dismissively. "Oh, Atticus, your _friends_ is coming over here…"

Atticus looked round at her words, seeing that she was right. Megan and Lily were making their way across the grounds to join them beside the lake, chatting merrily to one another. When Megan saw he was looking, she waved brightly, and the two girls quickened their pace.

"Great. Now we can't figure anything out." Riley muttered bitterly. Leia smirked and whispered something into Riley's ear, and Atticus was confused to see that Riley suddenly glared at her friend, but said nothing in return.

"Hey Atti," Megan greeted, grinning broadly. Lily waved at everyone, her eyes lingering on Scorpius for a moment longer, a flicker of distaste in her gaze, but she lost it at once, smiling as well.

" _Atti_?" Riley whispered loudly to Leia, and the two girls laughed together. "Okay, _Atti_ , we'll talk later,"

"Wait-" Lily said briskly. "Were you guys talking about Quinn Knight?" her voice had suddenly dropped to a whisper as well, and she nodded at their expressions.

"How-" Leia began, but Riley gave her a reproving look, and she shut her mouth instantly.

"So…finally heard have you?" Scorpius recovered smoothly. "It's been going around school for about a month,"

"Really? She only just got out of the Hospital Wing last week-"

" _Some_ people went up to check on her. Obviously," Riley rolled her eyes in a would-be amused fashion. "Gossips, everyone here, aren't they?"

"I guess…" Megan trailed, frowning. "Anyways! We heard some Hufflepuff's talking about some story she's been telling in the Common Room. Completely mental, that one,"

"What's she been saying?" Bruce asked innocently.

"That some bloke kidnapped her from the castle and took her to the forest to torture her. Honestly…" Lily shook her head in disbelief. "Some people will do just about anything for attention."

"Do you really think she'd pretend to be tortured and mad just for popularity?" Scorpius asked scathingly. Lily shot him a reproachful look.

"I've heard stories of someone who's done _that_ before," she retorted. Scorpius responded with a fierce glare.

"Er…anyways…" Atticus said, frowning between the two. "Do you know anything else about her? What's she been say-"

"Where is she now?" Riley suddenly asked.

"Think she's at the pitch, watching her boyfriend fly around," Megan shrugged. "'Least that's where she was heading,"

"Atticus, come with me?" Riley asked, looking at her brother expectantly.

Atticus, who was still trying to figure out what was going on between Lily and Scorpius, jumped when she suddenly clenched his arm and started to drag him towards the field.

"Sure, um, see you guys later!" he called back to the others, who were watching after the twins in confusion.

"So, Ri, where we going?" Atticus asked after they were about halfway across the lawn.

"To get some bloody answers," she snapped. Atticus smirked.

"Just think what would happen if Mum heard you using such language," Riley shot him an aggravated look, but the effect was lost at her grin.

"Mum's not here, is she?" Atticus just chuckled and freed his arm from her grasp, having to jog to keep up with her pace. Her amused look had been replaced by determination, and as they entered the field, she went straight for the only seats that were occupied. Atticus recognized the girl, Quinn, instantly. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get the image of her being dragged into the castle, delirious, from his mind.

When Quinn saw them coming, she frowned, and her jaw visibly clenched. Even from the bottom of the stairs, Atticus could see she wasn't happy, but there was a look of apology in her gaze as well. He wondered if that was at him for witnessing her being brought it, or Riley for some reason he wasn't aware of. By the time he and Riley made it to Quinn, she and both of her girl friends were watching them. Even her boyfriend, who had been flying circles before, had stopped and was watching with interest. Riley didn't show any fear, which surprised Atticus, because she was usually the last person to talk with so many people around. _Maybe her new friends have done her some good,_ he thought to himself, but it wasn't exactly heart-warming. The fact that her friends could make her a public speaker and he, her brother, could not wasn't something that he was happy about.

"Slytherin Riley, and who's this?" Quinn said once they'd stopped in front of the girls, nodding her head to Atticus. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ravenclaw Atticus, but no need to call me Ravenclaw…" he winked. "Atticus will do." one of the girls laughed lightly, but stopped once she realized she was the only one doing so.

"He's my brother, but that's not important right now-"

"Thanks, Ri." Atticus snorted, gritting his teeth briefly. "Yep, don't mind me. Little old irrelevant twin brother,"

"Oh, get a hold of yourself, _Atti_ ," Riley sneered, then turned back to the others, who looked amused at the banter. "Anyways. I'm here for answers,"

"Answers?" Quinn asked, her frown even more pronounced now. "I don't remember hearing any questions…"

"To get straight to the point, then," Atticus interrupted before Riley could say something scathing. Which, by the look in her eyes, she had been about to do. "What the hell happened to you in the forest? Who did it? Why did they do it? Basically the same thing everyone else has been asking,"

"Why would I tell you?" Quinn spat.

"Maybe because we'll learn everything anyways," Atticus replied. "Might want to find a better place for _'private'_ conversations. The whole school thinks you're a habitual liar…that you only want attention."

"I-"

"Common Room really isn't the best place to tell secrets," Riley said, smirking.

"We have a good reason why you should tell us, personally, but you're friends really should…step away…" Atticus said, casting a glance over at Quinn's friends.

"You're a bunch of first years-"

"Not a bunch, just a couple strays-" Atticus interrupted, winking again. There was that same giggle from before.

"And you're demanding us - sixth years - to get out of your way?"

"Not really demanding, just requesting. You can always say no, then we'll just go find a few Hufflepuff's and have a bit of a chat…if you'd prefer we get butchered details-"

"Fine!" Quinn huffed, gritting her teeth again, then standing up. "Over here, then,"

Riley and Atticus followed Quinn to the other side of the stands, out of earshot of anyone else, and then sat down again, crossing her arms and legs, looking as though she were protecting herself against an attacker.

"What good reason should I tell you?" Atticus and Riley exchanged looks, and when Riley went to open her mouth, Atticus spoke quickly, so she couldn't.

"I saw you in the forest," he lied. "I was with a friend, and we were just goofing off…and we saw you. With…the wizards…and…um…you screamed a lot…and then…we left because we didn't want to be killed…"

"You're serious?" Quinn asked, looking bemused. Atticus sighed impatiently.

"No, I'm making it up. I'm _that_ desperate for information that I'm making up some story and hoping it's really what happened," Quinn regarded him cautiously for a moment, then shifted awkwardly on the seat she was occupying.

"I haven't even told my friends the whole story…just that I was tortured. I don't think I'll be telling a couple of first years I don't even know," she said quietly, though she wasn't looking as sure about it as before. "Even if that is a pretty damn good reason…I just…I don't want to talk about it-"

"Quinn!" Riley suddenly burst out shrilly. "This is life or death for _everyone_! If there's another Dark Lord trying to rise…well…there's no savior Harry Potter this time!"

Quinn bit her lower lip, looking at her feet for a few moments, looking to be in deep thought. Her brow was furrowed, and she was chewing on her lip rather intently still. After a long time of sitting there, and Atticus sharing impatient looks with Riley, Quinn finally looked back at them and sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But, you have to promise you won't tell _anyone_ else," she insisted, and the look in her eyes made Atticus feel bad for asking at all. It was obvious she wasn't really eager to talk about it. He promised to keep her secret, and Riley did the same - albeit reluctantly. Finally, Quinn gave another sigh and leaned forward, looking around anxiously to make sure they were completely alone, and then began to talk.

"I was supposed to meet some friends in the forest…" Atticus leaned in closer, his eyes wide as he listened intently to the story. As she went on, he felt his stomach churning nervously, and more guilt for making her re-live the tale. _What did Riley get herself into…_ he thought bitterly, casting a look at this twin.


	16. Quinn's Story - 15

"I was supposed to meet some friends in the forest…" Quinn began, and all bitter thoughts from their previous encounter were gone from Riley's mind. She had all ears tuned in for the story, and nothing would distract her now. Finally, she was getting answers, and it was really thanks to Atticus. If he hadn't interrupted her so many times, than Quinn might have taken the words Riley would have said as proof that Slytherin's were terrible people. _I'll have to thank him for that later,_ she thought to herself, glancing briefly at her brother. He was watching Quinn intently, looking as if this was the most fascinating story he'd ever heard. She couldn't blame him.

"I left the Common Room really early, right? Claimed I was going to meet Professor Grettle for a question about the lesson from Friday. Well, when I got into the forest," she paused, looking quite nauseous. Riley almost told her to stop talking, but then decided that was stupid, and that she really wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Anyways, um, when I got into the forest, I heard voices. So, er, I followed them. I mean, what would you have done?" Quinn asked them anxiously, as though she needed them to tell her she wasn't stupid for doing such a thing.

"I would have followed the voices, definitely," Atticus nodded. Riley stifled a smile, because she could tell that he was lying. _Gotta give him credit, though, he's really good at giving people what they want to hear,_ Riley thought, glancing at her brother again, then over at Quinn, who looked relieved at Atticus' agreement.

"When I found the voices…it turns out it was some sort of trap. But, it didn't seem like that at first. At first they thought I was some other girl, kept calling me another name-"

"What other name?" Riley interrupted bluntly, eyes going wide.

"I can't…I can't remember." Quinn replied somberly, frowning. "I'm sorry."

"No, just, continue…" Riley nodded, offering a strained smile.

"Another guy came out of the trees and saw me. He called all the others stupid, told them that I was obviously not who they were waiting for, and…then…" Quinn sounded close to tears.

"Oh...don't…please don't cry…" Atticus mumbled, looking uncomfortable. Riley gave him a nasty glare, trying to let him know he was incredibly tactless, and then looked at Quinn in what she hoped was a comforting way.

"This is probably hard…but…we need to know…" she told Quinn gently.

"Sorry. Um, anyways, so they took me. Of course, they couldn't have me remembering them and…all. When they took me to a really secluded spot in the forest-" she looked over at Atticus. "Which I guess wasn't really secluded, since you and your friend found it…but…anyways…"

Riley looked at Atticus, who was looking sheepish, and she felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. She felt bad for letting him take the heat for seeing Quinn and not helping. She had been about to say something, but her twin had taken over smoothly, and she hadn't even tried to deny it. Instead, she'd taken the relief gratefully, which had only made her more guilty than before. With another twinge in her gut, she turned back to continue listening to Quinn.

"…You saw he was torturing me, heard too, apparently. Well, before that, he tried to convince me to join him. Said he was going to be the most powerful wizard to exist. I told him I'd never join him…then he tortured me. Bad." Quinn finished, looking sicker than ever.

"And that's when you told him that he would fail like Voldemort…and then…" Riley concluded quietly, trailing off and biting the inside of her cheek thoughtfully.

"He was going to kill me, I know he was. But then he heard something in the bushes and-" Quinn's eyes suddenly lit up and she looked at Atticus with a smile. "You and your friend! Of course! It was you two that he heard…and that scared him and his friends off…thought they were going to get caught."

"How'd anyone find you in the forest?" Atticus asked curiously.

"I was still conscious, so I walked as far as I could, and then kept calling for help. Eventually, the gamekeeper, Hagrid, he came by, muttering to himself about some creatures for his class…"

"Lucky he was there," Riley commented, nodding interestedly. "But…do you have any idea at all who they were waiting for? Any other facts about this person?"

"Just that is was apparently a girl," Quinn shrugged. "Look, I told you what I know. I told you what happened. I'm _not_ some hero, and I _don't_ care if that psycho is caught. I just care that I'm not around him again. So, now you know what happened, leave me alone. I'm not getting caught up in some eleven-year-old game about catching criminals,"

"That's not-"

"I don't care, I don't." Quinn interrupted sharply. "You guys can play Auror, and I'm going to attend Hogwarts like I have for the past five and a half years…so, please, leave me out of any stupid thing you have planned."

"Well, thanks a lot-"

"Whatever. And," Quinn looked around to make sure they were still alone, then back at the twins. "Don't tell anyone what I told you two. Okay? There's a reason I haven't told anyone. Because I think it's a secret worth keeping."

"Sure, we-" Riley began, but Atticus put a hand on her arm.

"Thanks, Quinn. See ya later." He mumbled, grabbing Riley's wrist roughly and tugging her away.

Riley, confused as to why he wouldn't let her promise anything, followed without saying a word. Mostly because she kept running over the story in her head. Especially the part about the evil guys waiting for someone else. Who at Hogwarts would be meeting dark wizards in the forest? Her immediate thought was someone in Slytherin, then she scolded herself mentally. _I'm a Slytherin, I'm not evil, neither are my friends_ , she told herself. The thing was, it was harder to narrow down suspects when the whole school was involved. Even the teachers could have been suspects, maybe some of the young ones, but Riley doubted that much. There weren't many teachers who compared in age between Quinn and themselves. Riley was certain it had to be a student. Probably someone who was older than herself, but not too old. By the time she had finished even figuring this out, Atticus was halting in the shadows beside the castle, hidden from view by anyone.

"We tell no one but three people," he told her determinedly.

"Wha-?"

"We won't tell anyone the story, except for three. So, who will we tell, who will be kept in the dark?"

"Definitely telling Scorpius," Riley said promptly. "And Leia!"

"Hey! How come you get two?" Atticus retorted indignantly.

"Because I called my two first." she smirked. He glared at her in frustration.

"Okay, we'll tell four. Two for each of us. Because I _have_ to tell Megan and Lily…"

"You don't _have_ to tell them!" Riley argued.

"Well, if you _have_ to tell your two friends, I _have_ to tell my two!" Atticus insisted, glaring at her firmly.

There was a long moment in which the twins glared at each other, each trying to win the argument with the most fiercest glare. It was like they were back home, fighting over who would prank call someone first. That was something they did often, prank calling, before they found out they were wizards, of course. Normally, Atticus would win simply because he'd catch her off guard and grab the phone while she was glaring. This time, however, there wasn't anything to grab. He couldn't catch her off guard when the topic was how many people to tell. Finally, when Riley couldn't take the glaring any longer, she just sighed and gritted her teeth in frustration.

" _Fine_ , Atticus. We tell those four _only!_ But what about Bruce?"

"We can't tell him. Just pretend that we don't know anything new every time he's around."

"That's just mean-"

"It's fair. Get over it, I'm sure he will. Besides, doesn't he hang out with your two former friends, Tara and Hannah?" Atticus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not former friends, Atticus. They just refuse to talk to us when we discuss the Quinn thing…"

" _Riiiigh_ t, well, don't you think Bruce would be keen to relate the story to those two? He seems fairly fond of Tara…to be honest…" Atticus shrugged, stepping out of the shadows and starting up the stone steps into the castle. Riley glared, following after him and crossing her arms.

"I don't think he would!" She grumbled. "But, fine, we'll leave him in the dark."

"Good, it's settled then!" Atticus grinned, stopping in the Entrance Hall to face her.

"What's settled?" another voice replied, and Riley turned to see their friends had approached them. It seemed they had just come from the Great Hall.

"Let's go outside by the lake, much more private," Atticus suggested, turning and walking back outside. Riley followed slowly. They had literally _just_ gone inside, and now straight back out? She had wanted lunch! Apparently, though, Atticus and the others had different ideals, so she'd have to wait to eat until they were satisfied with information. _Selfish, they are,_ she thought to herself, glancing back at the Great Hall longingly before the doors swung shut behind her.


	17. A Familiar Sound - 16

**I know it's pretty late into the night, but I've been busy and just now got the chapter written and edited. "The Real Her" will be updated very soon, as I said, I've been very busy and haven't had time to write anything! Sorry for the inconvenience and ENJOY! (:**

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Atticus had absolutely no way of speaking to Riley. Over the week, he did the usual, classes and homework. Somehow, though, he'd managed to get himself two weekends worth of detention. His Professor claimed he was being talkative and disruptive during class - Potions - and that it was unacceptable. So, the woman had given him two weekends worth of detention, and if he didn't stop talking with Megan and Lily during that class, it would be three. The problem was, those two insisted on talking about the whole evil-guy-in-the-forest thing. This led to yet another weekend of detention for him, as well as his two friends, and Riley to give him a most irritated look as she was leaving the classroom.

"Thanks so much, guys," he snapped at Megan and Lily as they followed the rest of the class out. "You could have just _waited_ -"

"Don't you even dare blame us!" Lily retorted stubbornly. "You didn't have to respond to us, you _chose_ to!"

"But you two-"

"It doesn't matter. We all got detention anyways," Megan sighed in frustration.

"Thanks to you two…" Atticus murmured under his breath. Lily heard him and shot him a glare.

On Sunday evening, they got out of detention early, catching everyone just as they were going into the Great Hall for dinner. They had served their detentions from just after lunch until then, and Atticus fully intended to keep himself out of trouble the rest of the year, but he was sure that wouldn't work out quite as well as he hoped. Especially when he was still set - as well as his two friends - on finding this evil guy who was torturing people in the Forbidden Forest. Thankfully for him, it seemed that Riley and _her_ friends were thinking just the same, because they approached him, Megan, and Lily just before they got into the Great Hall.

"Finally out of trouble, Atticus?" Leia demanded, looking very impatient.

"Yes, yes," Atticus replied, sighing in relief. "And I don't plan on getting detention again. I'll sit with someone else if I have to!" he added, glaring over at his two friends. They gave him mocking smiles in return, amusement playing in their eyes.

"Good. We'll find time to talk later," Scorpius nodded, breaking from the group first and disappearing into the Great Hall. Leia followed after him quickly, and Riley began heading in that direction as well. As she passed, however, she whispered something out of the corner of her mouth.

"Midnight tonight, meet me here," and then she was gone as well.

"What'd she say?" Lily asked, looking after Riley curiously as the three of them entered the hall moments later.

"What are you talking about?" Atticus asked her slyly, hoping he looked as clueless as he hoped.

"I heard her whisper something to you…"

"She didn't say anything," he lied, shrugging as they took their seats across from Lyle and Carrie.

"Are you-"

"I think I'd know if she said something to me, Lily," Atticus rolled his eyes in forced exasperation.

"Who?" Carrie asked.

"My sister,"

"Oh, is she doing okay?"

"Sure," Atticus shrugged.

"Alright then," Carrie laughed, shaking her head. "How was detention?"

"Horrid!" Megan said before the other two could reply, and she went into a long rant about their detention. As she went on, Atticus glanced over at the Slyetherin table to see that Riley was glaring at him for some reason. He frowned and gave her an inquiring look, but when she noticed he had caught her glaring, she looked away instantly, joining into the conversation her friends were having smoothly.

 _What is wrong with her?_ he thought to himself, still frowning as he tried to tune back in to Megan's words.

At ten to midnight later, Atticus got out of bed quietly - careful not to wake the others - dressed, and, making sure he had stowed his wand in his robes, hurried out of the dorm and down to the empty Common Room. He didn't hesitate much there, but left just as quickly, and headed for the Entrance Hall. Riley would be meeting him there in ten minutes, and it'd take about that long for him to make it there. The Ravenclaw common room wasn't exactly in an overly accessible place in the castle. It was too the far opposite of the front doors, and so he had to cross the entire castle and descend several flights of stairs before reaching the spot she had requested.

About the time he made it to the Entrance Hall, Atticus was jumping at every noise. He had almost been caught twice by the caretaker, Filch, and a hissing Mrs. Norris. After his second encounter with the cat who everyone wanted to kick, he had taken extra precautions so not to be caught, which made his time double. Riley was already waiting for him at the doors, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently against the floor. When she caught sight of him, her eyes narrowed with a hint of impatience and irritation.

"What took you so long?" she snapped.

"Almost got caught a few times, had to take it slow," Atticus told her apologetically.

"Well, we'll have to be extra-"

"Wait!" Atticus said, eyes widening.

He grabbed hold of Riley's arm and dragged her back behind a suit of armor, covering her mouth with one hand to stop her making a noise. Riley, not quite appreciating this apparently, ripped his hand from her mouth and opened it to speak, when the sound of the castle doors opening stopped her. Atticus leaned around the armor carefully, not wanting to be caught if there was more than one person, and just saw the ends of robes as the doors swung shut again. He motioned for Riley to come on, then slipped out from behind the suit to open the doors once again. Atticus was very grateful that the lanterns had been extinguished long ago for bed, or the shadow he saw now sprinting across the grounds towards the forest would have noticed the doors opening again.

"Come on!" he whispered urgently to Riley, starting after the figure. He could just barely see the shape of the person from the moonlight above, but it wasn't enough to tell him who exactly this person might be.

"Atticus! It's dangerous-" Riley protested, catching up to him about a quarter of the way to the forest. The figure ahead was already nearly to the trees.

"It might be a clue!" he argued, pushing forward faster, hoping to any super being that might exist that the person they were following didn't turn around.

"But-"

"Shhh!" Atticus snapped, pushing himself to go faster as the figure disappeared behind trees. All he had to do was enter the same place that person did, and they may still have a chance of following! After another few moments of running - and the burning of his lungs and stitch in his side - they finally made it to the trees and had to slow down or else attract the attention of every living creature in it.

"Where did they go?" Riley whispered, her voice almost too quiet for Atticus to catch.

"Let's just go this way," Atticus replied just as quietly after lighting his wand, leading straight back into the trees. He was following the faint trail of freshly pressed leaves, as if feet had just pushed down into them by someone who was running.

They went a long time along the path, Atticus worrying they had gone the wrong way the entire time, until Riley suddenly grabbed his arm, looking startled.

"Wha-" but he cut off abruptly when she shook her head frantically. Riley was pointing to their left, and now that Atticus was listening more carefully, he could hear the sound of conversation just through the trees on that side.

Slowly, the pair moved closer to the left, not moving any faster in case they made any sort of noise. When they had pressed up against the same tree, the voices were clear, almost as though the conversation were being held right on the other side of it.

"You guys _blew_ it!" a voice was saying, and Atticus felt a tug at the back of his mind, but ignored it.

" _We_ blew it?" another voice raged. "You're the one who went to the wrong place!"

"The least you could have done was erased Quinn Knight's memory! Now she's gone and started rumors around the whole school pointing to the forest. To _you_ guys!" the first voice argued back, and there was that tug at the back of his mind again.

"Oh, bugger off!" a third voice spat, sounding livid. "It could have all been avoided if you'd come to the right place!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done! Where's Axel?"

"He's got better things to do than sit around here and wait for some _kid_!" the third voice from before growled maliciously.

"Tell him I have news, alright?" the first voice, who Atticus had finally realized was a girl, retorted.

Silence followed, and after a desperate look at Riley, they realized only a moment too soon that the girl they had followed was going to come right past them. Quickly - and as quietly as possible - Atticus grabbed Riley's arm and jerked her away from the tree and into a pile of leaves to his right. A moment later the sound of footsteps crunching leaves, and then silence again. There were no voices, not even the two who the female had been conversing with, which meant that he and his sister were alone. Still, they stayed very still in the leaves for a long time, making sure they weren't to be caught. At last, after it seemed that at least half an hour had passed, they sat up. Atticus started picking leaves off his head and out of his mouth, while Riley started talking at once.

"Atticus, I _know_ that voice!" she whispered eagerly "I know it!"

"Who is it, then?" he demanded, still spitting bits of leaf from his tongue. At this, he could see her face fall in the light from his wand, which was still ignited in his hand.

"I - I don't… really know." she admitted sheepishly. "But it's familiar! I know it is!"

"Great. We follow the prat for more answers, and instead get stuck with more questions," Atticus snapped grouchily, standing up and helping Riley to her feet as well.

"Let's get back to the castle. Leia's waiting up for me, I've got to tell her what we heard…"

"I'll tell Megan and Lily in the morning, then," Atticus replied wearily, realizing just now how tired he was. Trekking through the forest at midnight and almost getting caught was quite an energy stealer. He would need a lot of rest to fully process everything, and then to figure out who the hell that voice belonged too…


	18. Letter from Home - 17

**Pardon the lateness of this chapter, I had a busy day yesterday. :) Um, the new chapter of "The Real Her" will be delayed as well, as my profile says, my days are going to be busier and busier starting soon. So, be patient I beg you. (:**

 **Another note, this chapter may be _very_ poorly written and I apologize greatly for that. :/ Hope you Enjoy anyways! (: **

* * *

Riley spent the next month having nightmares, thinking about that bloody voice in the forest, and trying to keep up with her class work. She and her friends hadn't gone into the forest since September, so that left her a lot more time to focus on her schoolwork, which she soon found out was a terrible idea. She already had enough trouble getting things right in class, and now homework was torturing her. With her mind always occupied by Quinn or that mystery girl from the forest, and her incompetent abilities with magic, she wasn't sure if she'd even be asked to come back for another year at Hogwarts, the way her marks were falling.

Good for her, Christmas Holiday was coming quicker than she had first anticipated, which meant she'd get a break. Over the holiday, she fully intended to focus solely on the voice and nothing else. They'd be home the whole time, she could lock herself in her room - with Atticus of course - and they'd brainstorm all through the night on who it could possibly be. At least, she thought that was what the plan would be, until she got an owl from home that ruined everything.

Riley was eating breakfast one December morning, the sky above was grey and stormy, and her owl tumbled on the table as though it's wings were in a bunch. Thankfully, Scorpius caught it before it could roll all the way to the other end of the Slytherin table. A note was attached sloppily to its leg, made of Muggle paper, and Riley knew at once it was from their mother. With a quick look towards the Ravenclaw table, she saw that Atticus had received a similar letter from a different owl, and she wondered briefly when her parents had gotten so many owls, until she realized they'd probably borrowed some from the wizarding part of the family. Without much enthusiasm, she tore open the letter. Leia watched curiously, though it seemed she was only interested in the Muggle paper.

 _Riley,_

 _Hullo, dear, I hope you're having a wonderful time at school! Your father and I are just writing to tell you that Mr. Potter has invited us to have Christmas with them. Your Grandmum Petunia and Granddad Vernon are just a bit busy over the Holidays, so we'll be going to the Potters' for Christmas. Mr. Potter kindly said he'd let you and Atticus both invite a couple of friends as well, if they and their families would like too. We'll be staying with the Potters throughout the Holidays, as it is quite the commute to their home from ours. I hope you're lessons are going well! We love you! Your brother and sister say hullo as well._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

"From your parents?" Scorpius asked after Riley had put the letter down.

"Yeah." Riley nodded, then smiled at Scorpius and Leia. "Hey, do you two want to come have Christmas with my family and I? Apparently we'll be having it with the Potters as well-"

"Oh, no, I can't," Scorpius interrupted hurriedly, clearing his throat and looking suddenly uncomfortable. "We're going to celebrate with my Dad's family,"

"Oh." Riley said quietly, then forced a smile and turned to Leia.

"Can't, sorry, Ri. I'm off to the States for Christmas. We'll be visiting my elder brother,"

"That's okay, really." Riley nodded, trying to keep her voice light, as though their rejection hadn't made her feel bad. Scorpius, however, seemed to notice.

"Well…" he frowned. "It's just…the Malfoys and Potters aren't exactly… _friendly_. I don't think my Dad would want to…I'm really sorry, Riley."

"It's fine, alright? I already said that," Riley snapped, not being to be so abrasive.

Without waiting for their response, she stood and left the Great Hall quickly. She couldn't really blame Leia for not coming. If Riley had a brother who lived in the United States, she'd want to go visit him as much as possible as well. But Scorpius' reason was just plain rubbish.

"Hey," Riley turned to see that Atticus had followed her from the Great Hall, clutching his own letter in his right hand. "Got the letter too, then?"

"Obviously," she replied coolly.

"Scorpius or Leia gonna come?"

"No…" Riley murmured quietly, gritting her teeth impatiently.

"Megan's coming, but not because I asked her. Apparently, Lily asked her to come for Christmas last month," Atticus said casually.

"Brilliant. So, I'm going to be the one with no friends and talking to family members I don't even bloody know!" Riley huffed.

"Just hang out with Lily and I, Megan too," Atticus said, looking very offended that Riley had not said that to begin with.

"But-"

"Fine," he interrupted before she could finish. "Later, then,"

"Atticus-"

"I'll be late, sorry, we'll talk later,"

Riley watched him go with a worse mood than when she'd left the Great Hall. On top of the fact that none of her friends wanted to spend Christmas with her, now Atticus was mad at her, _and_ she had to spend the Holiday with him and his friends. With a large sigh and a mood that was worsening by the second, she stalked towards the stairs that would lead to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Only one more week to go, and they'd be off for Christmas. She wondered whether or not they'd be staying with the Potters before _and_ after Christmas day, or just from Christmas on…or maybe up until Christmas than go home. She just hoped they didn't stay with the Potters the whole time.

"At last!" Lisa snapped impatiently as Riley and Atticus stepped off the train together.

Riley's elder sister was standing with Hansel and her mum and dad, and off to the side a bit were the Potters. Lily, who had just gotten off the train with Riley and Atticus, went over to greet them happily. Lily's mother, Ginny, was watching Dudley with a fierce expression on her face that Riley didn't really understand, nor appreciate. Harry was talking quietly to his eldest son, James, looking very stern. Rose and Hugo Weasley, who were Hufflepluff's if she was remembering what Scorpius had told her properly, were standing with what appeared to be their parents, the whole family just grinning. _How annoying,_ Riley thought to herself, then turned to look at her own family. Atticus was already talking animatedly to Hansel, both boys looked excited.

"Lisa, want me to tell you about Hog-"

"Um…Riley?" she turned at the voice, surprised to see that it was Scorpius. Two people were standing behind him. One, a tall man who was obviously Scorpius' father, as the two could have been twins if Scorpius were a bit older. The woman might have been his mother, seeing as she was holding onto Mr. Malfoy's arm.

"Oh, Scorpius, hey! What is it?"

"You know your of-"

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend, dear?" Georgina spoke up from where she stood next to Dudley, looking very timid, but trying hard to seem polite.

"Um, yeah. Mum, Dad, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius…my mum, dad and siblings…"

"Hansel,"

"Lisa," when Lisa introduced herself, Riley felt a twinge of annoyance at the flirty tone she was using, and gritted her teeth to stop herself saying anything.

"Oh, right, nice to meet you all. These are my parents,"

"I'm Draco, this is my wife Astoria," the tall, Scorpius look-a-like introduced, offering a very strained smile.

"Dudley, and my wife Georgina," the two men shook hands and the woman shared nods of greeting.

"Anyways, uh, Riley? Can we talk…over there?" Scorpius asked awkwardly, motioning towards the train.

"Sure," Riley shrugged, following him over to the spot he had pointed to. "What?"

"I've been thinking about your offer since last week…and…I decided…it'd be really cool, you know? And…I don't give a Hippogriff's wing about the feud between my dad and the Potters. So," he looked really uncomfortable with what he was saying, and Riley felt guilty, as she hadn't meant to force him into this. Her sulky behavior the last week and just been to make a point, not to make him feel obligated. "I asked my mum and dad, and…they said it'd be great. But…we have to ask, _them_ ," at the word he motioned towards the Potters.

Ginny was now watching Draco Malfoy with the greatest amount of distaste in her gaze that Riley wondered if it was actually such a great idea. When she looked at Mr. Malfoy, he was watching Dudley with the same expression Ginny held for him. Lisa was watching Riley with obvious jealousy, and Riley put her hand on Scorpius' arm without thinking.

"Scorpius, you don't have to come if you don't want. I was just being childish, alright? If you have other plans that's not my right to change them…" she promised.

"No, I want to, I do. I'm just worried…"

"Well, they're adults, they shouldn't act like…us." she offered a small laugh to try and make him feel better, because he was still looking very awkward.

"Alright. So, should we ask…?"

"Yep. Want me to, or both of us?"

"Both is fine, I suppose.." Scorpius replied, looking more nervous than uncomfortable now.

Riley ignored this and marched over to where Harry and his family were standing. The Weasley's, who were standing very close to the Potters, watched curiously. Albus and James raised their eyebrows at Scorpius and her, Lily glared daggers at Scorpius.

"Mr. Potter,"

"Call me Harry, what is it?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"I would like to know if it's alright if Scorpius can spend Christmas with us,"

"Er…Ginny?" Harry asked, looking at his wife. They seemed to have a silent argument, and in the end, Ginny crossed her arms impatiently. "If Draco, er Mr. Malfoy, is okay with it…so am I,"

"Thanks so much, Harry!" Riley smiled brightly.

Scorpius thanked Harry politely, and then followed as Riley headed back over to her own family. Lisa, once again, smiled flirtingly at Scorpius, who seemed to be unaware of this and ignored her. Riley had to bite back a smile.

"Dad, Harry says it's okay.."

"Smashing!" Astoria smiled, not letting her husband answer. "We will see you all on Christmas, then. Come along, Scorpius,"

"See you, Riley." Scorpius grinned, looking a lot more at ease now all the trouble had passed. "Pleasure meeting the rest of you," he added loosely as he followed his parents away.

"Well, looks like the Potter party is getting bigger and bigger by the minute," Harry laughed as he joined the Dursley's. "Let's head home, only a few days to decorate for all the company we're having."

"Great," Lisa rolled her eyes.

Riley smiled warmly at Harry, feeling much happier about this Christmas now that Scorpius would be attending as well. He was one of her closest friends, after all, if only Leia had been allowed to come as well. But a small part of Riley seemed very glad it'd be just Scorpius…


	19. New Faces, Friendly Wizards - 18

**I know this is the second update for this story today, but I have had this chapter written for several weeks now. lol. Since the first chapter was published, actually, so I just _had_ to post it. I am quite proud of it, and I think it's a definite one up from my other Dudley chapters. Which brings me to my _other_ point, this chapter is written in _DUDLEY's_ perspective! (; Hope you like it, ENJOY! **

* * *

Dudley felt very uncomfortable over the course of the next few days. Usually, they would be in Leeds with his own parents, but after the conversation he'd had with them, that was completely out of the question. His mother had changed quite a bit since everything with Harry had happened, but his father? That was a completely different story. Vernon still told 'ghost' stories about the 'boy who lived under the stairs' back in their old home on Privet Drive. It was quite frustrating. The worst part, however, was the way his father had reacted upon learning Atticus and Riley were magic, just like Harry. Dudley could remember the conversation clearly, he'd driven all the way from Bristol to speak with them, and the trip couldn't have been worse, from the moment his father had spoken.

* * *

 _"Dudders!" Petunia exclaimed when he pulled into the drive. She'd been busying watering her lilies, but had abandoned that as soon as she'd spotted him. "How wonderful!"_

 _"Hello, Mum," Dudley replied with a smile of his own, hugging her warmly._

 _"How's Georgy? And the kids?" she asked eagerly._

 _"Fine, fine. Er, do you where Dad is? I actually had something important to tell you.."_

 _"Oh, he's just in the house! Come in, dear, we'll have tea!" Petunia insisted, taking her watering hose from the grass and tossing it to the side of the house, then leading the way up the front stoop. "It's a bit of a mess, I haven't gotten around to cleaning as of yet, I didn't you were coming!"_

 _"I'm sure it's fine, Mum. You can't imagine the mess Atticus and Riley used to make," he laughed at the memory of it. Thankfully, they were old enough not to make messes all the time now. Petunia grimaced as if that were the ugliest thought she'd ever been forced to think before._

 _"Well, Vernon will be simply delighted to see you, dear," she said after a moment, opening the door and walking inside. Dudley shut it behind him after stepping in himself. "VERNON!"_

 _"What is it, Petunia?" Vernon called, and his voice was coming from a room to the left of the door. Dudley had absolutely no doubt it were the living room, and just like he'd figured, when he followed his mum through the door, his father was sitting on a large chair in front of the telly. There was a sofa that Dudley didn't recognize in the corner, but it looked as though no one really sat in it._

 _Vernon looked much worse than he had at the twins tenth birthday party only a year previously, and it made Dudley feel incredibly bad for his father. The older man had not gotten smaller, as Dudley had, but much much bigger. Now, his face had a permanent purplish tint to it, and his neck seemed to have dissolved into his torso. His eyes, which had always been small and beady in Dudley's memory, were now almost invisible. His mustache covered his mouth completely, as did the beard that his father had begun to grow. Dudley wasn't sure if his father could even move from the chair he now inhabited due to weight, and he wondered briefly why Petunia even stayed. Love is a strange thing, surely, he thought in response._

 _"Son!" Vernon cried, struggling to put the outstretched recliner back down. Petunia bustled over to help him, looking worried as her husband just brushed her away and sat up. He was panting with the effort to move only the little bit that he had. Dudley realized suddenly that this was why his dad had stopped coming to events since the twins' party last year, and he frowned._

 _"Dad, do you think you should start eating differently?" he asked bluntly, thinking there was no point in beating round the bush._

 _"You sound just like your mother!" Vernon laughed sharply, having to cease abruptly so he had the energy to stand up from the chair. "I'm fine, I'm fine. How're the twins? How's secondary school treating them?"_

 _"That's actually what I wanted to talk about…" Dudley said, his voice growing cautious. "Er, maybe over some tea in the kitchen?"_

 _"Absolutely, dear! I'll make the tea," Petunia agreed instantly, and as she passed Dudley on the way back out of the room, she lowered her voice to add hastily; "Help your father, will you?"_

 _"Sure, Mum," Dudley nodded, and he headed over to stand next to Vernon._

 _Dudley was smart enough to know that making it obvious he was helping would only make Vernon upset, and by the looks of him, that could be lethal. That was why he was suddenly very unsure about telling his parents about the twins. He supposed leaving them in the dark was definitely an option, but then again, it could always come out another way. That could be twice as lethal to his father, seeing as he'd probably hear it in public…and…that just didn't sound exactly assuring to Dudley. So, he decided telling them over some tea was the most relaxing option._

 _"So, what is it you wanted to say, son?" Vernon asked after they had all settled down at the kitchen table and were sipping their tea. Petunia kept glancing worriedly at her husband, but did not speak._

 _"You, er, asked about the twins?" Dudley began, but did not wait for the confirmation. "Well, they've actually been off to a private school…this year…and probably for the next six, if I'm correct.."_

 _"Ah! Bloody brilliant, that is!" Vernon laughed heartily, or with as much heart as he could without losing too much oxygen. "Knew they'd get into a private, I did! Told you just last May, didn't I Petunia?"_

 _"You did, Vernon dear," Petunia smiled, looking pleased. "What's the name of the school, Dudders?"_

 _Dudley swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, and he looked down at his tea uncomfortably. Now came the hard part. He wasn't sure if simply saying the name of the school would ring any sort of bells in his parents' minds, but that was all he was telling them. He'd leave it up to them if they recognized it or not._

 _"Oh, you've heard of it," Dudley said, still not looking away from his tea. "It's, er, called Hogwarts,"_

 _A deathly silence fell over the table, and still Dudley stared at his steaming cup. No one spoke for a long time, and for a moment, Dudley hoped that maybe he hadn't spoken at all and his parents were still waiting for the name of the school. Then, his mother spoke;_

 _"Li-like H-Harry?" her voice was wavering, and she sounded close to tears. Dudley still didn't dare look up. He was sure if he did, though, his father would be the deepest shade of purple that he'd accomplished his entire life._

 _"Yeah, Mum, er, like Harry…" Dudley said, clearing his throat roughly._

 _"Oh goodness…" Petunia gasped, and there was a thud. Dudley jerked his head up to see that his mother had fainted out of her chair. Unfortunately, this had led to him seeing Vernon's face, and his suspicions had been correct._

 _"Dad, please! It's not…it's not that bad! They are still Riley and Atticus, right? They aren't different, they've just got…a special quality…" Dudley tried, hoping his voice was as bright as he was trying to force it to be. To his great surprise, Vernon's face lost its extra color and was suddenly the light shade of purple from before._

 _"Not to worry, Dudley! Not to worry! We'll beat it out of them! Your mother and I-"_

 _"No, Dad! You aren't going to beat anything out of my children! They aren't bad just because they've got magic!" Dudley spat, standing up abruptly. "I'm not letting you do to my children what you did to Harry! He's not a bad guy, you know, and you might have ruined his life if he hadn't found such good friends at his magic school! I only hope my children find the same!"_

 _"Dudley-!"_

 _"Tell Mum I'll call her," Dudley growled, storming out of the kitchen and from the house before his father could call him back._

* * *

"Dud?" Dudley jumped when someone said his name, and the door to the guest bedroom opened. It was Harry, looking flustered, and the sound of many visitors could be heard downstairs.

"Party started, then?" Dudley asked, trying to hide his laughter at his red-faced cousin.

"Yeah. There's actually someone I'd like you to meet,"

"Not trying to set me up with some witch are you?" Dudley tried for a joke, grinning. "I'm happily married, Harry,"

"No. Well, unless you're in to older women," Harry chuckled, leading Dudley back down the stairs and into the living room. The door was open leading into the back garden, which is where the noise was coming from, and Dudley had to take a minute by the door.

There were so many people lounging around, that Dudley wasn't sure if he were dreaming or not. The Weasleys, he remembered them, were chatting with a large group of red-heads that looked much like Ron. Ginny was standing with them as well, and a beautiful white-haired woman, who was clinging to the arm of a long-haired, heavily scarred red-headed man. There were kids everywhere, some very small and giggling, some older than even Albus and James. He could just see a couple of kids, maybe a few years older than Lisa, snogging, half-concealed in a bush, though only visible from the door. Dudley could just make out Georgina standing with an older looking red-haired woman, a similarly colored hair man, and a brunette who seemed to have been quite the beauty in her time. Harry was standing with them now, waving Dudley over eagerly. Dudley just caught sight of Atticus sitting in the grass in the corner by the fence with Lily and another girl that Dudley had not been introduced too. Riley and her friend, Scorpius, were heading in their direction now.

"Dudley!" Georgina said when he approached, looking all too relieved that he had finally arrived, and giving him a quick kiss in greeting. "You've finally made it down here," she laughed tensely.

"Dud, I'd like you to meet a few of my friends," Harry said, motioning to the three Dudley was unfamiliar with.

"Hello," Dudley said awkwardly.

"You might remember Arthur, he's the one who came to get me for the Quidditch Cup…remember that?" Harry asked, pointing to the tall, red-headed man, who smiled warmly.

"Er, not really. I try to, uh, block out that bit.." Dudley laughed uncomfortably.

"You and me both," Harry said darkly, then shook his head and smiled again. "And this is Molly, they are both Weasley's. My wife, Ginny's, parents. Uh, they were kind of like parents to me during school, still are, really. Now, actually, they _are_ my parents, I married their daughter after all."

"It's a pleasure, Dudley," Molly said politely.

"And, this is Andromeda Tonks. She's my godson's grandmother,"

"Your godson?" Dudley asked curiously, after shaking Andromeda's hand.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about Teddy?"

"He didn't really come up, no," Dudley said slowly, then shook his head as though it were unimportant. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Excuse us if we're a bit…off," Georgina said with a small laugh. "We're new to this, really,"

"Harry already told us, dear!" Molly said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Dudley, I wanted you to meet Andromeda because I thought the two of you might have something in common, you know,"

"Like what?" Andromeda asked, though it was not unkindly. "He is a Muggle, after all.." again, her words were not unkind.

"Your parents were really similar. Not in the same way, really, but in the same way." Harry paused, furrowing his brow in thought. "Your parents are both prejudice, well, your parents _were_ , Andi. Before they died, of course, but I'm pretty sure my Aunt and Uncle are still alive?" he looked questioningly at Dudley, who shrugged.

"More or less," Dudley replied.

"I just thought you two could relate or something…" Harry said, eyes wandering around the garden. He seemed to notice the group with all the gingers and his eyes lit up. "Oh! I haven't had a chance to talk to Percy or Charlie yet! I'll be around!"

"Alright, then, Harry," Dudley nodded, waving shortly.

"So, tell me all about your parents," Andromeda said randomly, looking at Dudley with kind curiosity.


	20. A Stressful Day - 19

**A/N: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'm BAACCKKK! So, so, so, so, so(x100) sorry for not updating in so long! I've had quite a lot weight on my shoulders this past month and a half, and I do apologize. I have tried writing, and it's taken me a while to produce this chapter. However, I have struck gold! My muse is deep and plentiful tonight, so I'm hoping to produce many a chapter for you all to enjoy. There will be several on this story, and I'm hoping to get several up on my Bellatrix stories. Bear with me, and I hope you're still around even though I've been gone so long. If you've stuck around this long, you are truly amazing, and I love you! ;3 Please ENJOY these next few installments. The next few chapters will be up within the next couple of hours. Sorry if they are poorly written, getting them up so fast means little time for editing. It's all for you guys, don't hate me!**

* * *

"Be honest,"

Atticus sighed and closed the book he had been attempting to read. That, it seemed, was a daft idea. With Lily around, _constantly_ , he couldn't get anything done. It was a wonder she even had anything to talk about anymore! Since they'd arrived at the Potter residence five days ago, Lily had been right at his side, chatting and mouthing away. To be completely honest, it was starting to drive him mad. Sure, he thought Lily was great, and an overall good person, but Merlin knew she could _talk_! If that weren't enough, she was now bringing up a subject he wasn't even entirely comfortable discussing with even Riley.

"Will you please stop?" he begged, turning to face Lily, who was sitting at the end of the guest bed he was occupying, legs crossed.

"Stop what? It's a _question_ , Atticus. Just answer it,"

"Why does it matter so much?"

"Because, I want to know. I'm your friend, I want to know,"

"Lily…"

"Do you like Megan?" Lily demanded firmly.

"Of course I do, Lily. She's one of my best mates, isn't she?" Atticus replied, raising an eyebrow at her. "Just like you, Lyle, and Carrie…"

"Is that right?" Lily asked, smirking. "So that's it? You _just_ think she's a good mate?"

"Who's a good mate?" Riley asked as she stepped into the room, looking innocently curious.

"Megan-"

"She's a bit annoying, isn't she?" Riley interrupted, shrugging and plopping down between Atticus and Lily.

"She can be," Lily agreed, looking smugly over at Atticus when he didn't say anything.

"Anyway, Christmas tomorrow. Scorpius is showing up later tonight," Riley said conversationally.

"Yeah? Who cares?" Lily grumbled.

"I happen to," Riley retorted. "What've you got against him anyway?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that his family were a complete prat to my parents and aunt and uncle when they were in school? That might be it!"

"Are you exactly like your parents, then?" Riley snapped, nearly shouting now.

"No! That's completely off poin-"

"Alright then! Neither is he! Scorpius is nice, he's a good guy, and he _will_ be here. So get over yourself, Lily," Riley huffed, moving to stand and storming from the room again.

Atticus let out another sigh, looking towards the window and out into the back garden. James, Albus, and Harry were zooming back and forth across the sky. The looks of them having such a good time outside was almost tempting enough to get Atticus out of his room. However, he knew exactly how cold it was out, and wasn't exactly in the mood to be frozen. He knew that if he signed for Quidditch next year, he'd have to get used to harsh conditions while flying, but for now that wasn't something he needed to worry about. Right now he was perfectly content staying warm, inside the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Lily demanded, glowering at the door.

"I'll find out," Atticus said, standing up suddenly. "You should stay. Best not to provoke her anymore."

"Fine, I'm going to go fly with that lot," Lily replied, brushing past Atticus and into the hallway.

Atticus waited a moment in the doorway, until he heard the front door open and then slam. After such, he made his way down the hall to the room that Riley was staying in. It really was a wonder that there were so many rooms in the Potter house, but apparently, Harry had used some pretty intense magic to make a whole other floor to the house, just for the Dursley's. He'd take the floor away, of course, after the Dursley's left…but Atticus felt it a bit excessive to make a whole other floor, and though he'd been in the world of magic for almost six months, it was still a wonder that they could even do such things with wooden sticks. Everything he learned about magic simply blew his mind, there was no other way to explain it.

"Riley, open up," Atticus called through his sister's door, not bothering to knock. There was an inaudible murmur from inside, and he took that as permission to enter. Riley was sitting on her windowsill, looking out at the Potters zooming through the sky. "Don't let Lily get to you, she's very good at holding grudges."

"It's not Lily," Riley sighed, not looking towards him, but keeping her gaze trained outside. Atticus settled down on the sill next to her, tilting his head curiously.

"Then what is it?"

"It's everything, really," she replied quietly, still not looking at him. "We've only been part of this world for, say, five months, and we're already involved in the most dangerous thing we could be involved in. It's just stressful, is all. We're the only ones who _know_ , Atticus. The adults wouldn't believe us, or some girl that was found in the forest, clearly in a right state. We're alone in this, absolutely alone."

"I'm sure Mr. Potter would understand…he's lived it, hasn't he?" Atticus replied, frowning. If he had known this was on Riley's mind, he wouldn't have waited to talk to her for so long.

"That's just it. He's lived it. He's sick of it, probably, and he'd do anything to believe it's not real. And what proof is there, really? All _we_ have is vocal evidence. No solid proof that anything is going on…"

"Speaking of vocal," Atticus began slowly. "Have you gotten any progress on that voice?"

"No." Riley grumbled bitterly, finally moving her gaze from the window to her twin. "You?"

"No. But you're right, we've heard that voice before. Just…where?"

"Question of the year." Riley laughed humorlessly.

"We're too young for this,"

"You're telling me."

The two shared a look and then bust out laughing. The situation was in no way amusing, but laughing made the stress better. It made it seem like just another of their pranks that they could figure out, smooth over, make acceptable for 'public use', as Riley liked to put it. After a while of them laughing, and a pain growing in his side, it died away and they were left just staring at one another. Tears were trailing down Riley's cheeks, and Atticus wasn't sure if it was from being upset or the laughter, he hoped it was the former. Before either of them could break the silence, a knock came at the door, and Mrs. Weasley poked her bushy-haired head in, smiling politely.

"The Malfoy's are here," she said, then retreated from the room once more.

Riley looked at Atticus, raising an eyebrow, obviously as confused as he.

"Thought you said they weren't coming until later _tonight_?" he asked her, cocking an eyebrow up as well. "It's only one,"

"He said in his letter he wouldn't be here 'till five," Riley replied, then shrugged and jumped up, quickly wiping at her eyes as she headed for the door. "Guess it doesn't matter, does it?"

 _Maybe not to you, but I would have liked a few more moments with my sister,_ Atticus thought bitterly to himself, though didn't speak aloud. Instead, he merely shrugged and followed her from the room and downstairs. Sure enough, standing tensely in the entry way, were the three Malfoy's that Atticus had met, and a younger girl clinging to her mother's leg.

"Draco, Astoria! Great to see you," Harry said, appearing suddenly from the kitchen. He was pink in the face and breathing heavily, broomstick clutched in his left hand. The other three piled in after him, looking sweaty but content.

"Same," Draco replied awkwardly.

"This is Rela. She'll be starting Hogwarts in about three years," Astoria said politely, waving her hand down to the little girl.

"Lovely name," Mrs. Potter replied with a generous smile.

"Well! Let's not stand around here all day, how about some tea?" Mr. Weasley suggested, possibly looking the most tense out of everyone.

"Oh, that'd be lovely. It was such a cold travel," Astoria nodded, reaching down to lift Rela from the ground and following the Weasley's from the entry. Draco and Scorpius stood, rigid, in front of the Potters' and Dursley's. Atticus didn't know where his Mum and Dad were, but they were missing absolutely nothing. After a tense silence, the three Potter children muttered to one another, then turned and ran for the kitchen again. Atticus had no doubt they'd be flying again.

"Scorpius! Come up to my room, I need some help on my Potions homework," Riley said cheerily, grabbing Scorpius by the hand and dragging him up the stairs. He didn't seem to mind her taking control, instead he followed her easily, waving shortly to his father before disappearing.

"I'll go with them, keep an eye out," Atticus said jokingly, then turned and followed his sister up the stairs. _Let the fun begin,_ he sighed.


	21. Blushing and Broomsticks - 20

**Woo! The next chapter! Yes! Hopefully I can get in one more chapter, either with this story or one of my Bella's! Here's to hoping! Cheers! :)**

* * *

Riley looked up when someone knocked on her door, wondering who would possibly be visiting and a bit aggravated. She was currently trying to discuss very important - and private - things with her two best friends - Atticus and Scorpius. Atticus was sitting at the foot of her bed, a book propped open that they'd checked out from the library, though he wasn't reading it. Riley was leaning her back against Scorpius' shoulder, who was leaning against the wall, in mid-sentence when the knock came. Someone knocking on the door was definitely not in her plans for that conversation, and her irritation only grew when Lisa poked her head into the door, smiling in such a way that made Riley want to be sick. Not only was it the fakest smile her sister had ever put on, it was obviously directed at Scorpius. Lisa took in the scene, and when Riley noticed the way her eyes flashed when she noticed how comfortably she and Scorpius were sitting.

"Hey, guys," she greeted in a sickly sweet tone, closing the door after entering. "What're you working on?"

"Hogwarts' stuff," Atticus replied smoothly, nodding towards the book open in his lap. That was the only reason it was there, to give them an excuse were anyone to drop by.

"Yeah. You wouldn't really understand," Riley added, smiling mockingly at her elder sister.

"Oh? You think I can't understand a bunch of silly magic?" Lisa asked, simpering. "Whatever. Want to take a walk?" she asked, looking directly at Scorpius when she said it.

"Did you not hear us?" Riley asked, shifting to face Lisa better. "We're _busy_ ,"

"Now my shoulder's cold," Scorpius complained playfully, smiling down at Riley. She rolled her eyes.

"You'll get over it," she teased.

"I don't think so," Scorpius said with a sigh full of mock wistfulness.

"It's too cold for a walk, Lisa," Atticus interrupted their teasing, making Riley give him a disdainful look. For some reason, she wanted to flaunt her friendship right in Lisa's face, and Atticus had just ruined the best chance she had for that. "But, do you know where Hansel is?"

"No. Look for him yourself," Lisa snapped, looking to be in a bad mood all of a sudden, and she stormed out of the room.

"She seems like a real treat," Scorpius smirked, raising an eyebrow at the door as it slammed closed, then looking between the twins.

"Oh yes, she's quite the sport." Atticus snorted.

"Enough of that," Riley said, looking between them with a furrowed brow. It was too weird seeing her brother and Scorpius joking around. She wasn't why it was so weird, but she didn't like it one bit. "Back to business, Scorpius, you were in the middle of something?"

"Oh, right," he nodded. "You two are _sure_ you've heard the voice before?"

"Absolutely," Atticus confirmed.

"But you're lost on _where_ you've heard?"

"Correct."

"There's a simple way to figure this out," Scorpius said slowly, and Riley could see the beginnings of a smile and knew this wasn't a serious suggestion. "Go through every single person you've ever met in your life, and then pinpoint it." Atticus laughed again, his eyes even lighting up in amusement, which was a shock. It was hard to make Atticus laugh with his eyes. Riley, however, grabbed one of her throw pillows and smacked Scorpius with it. He laughed-groaned in pain, leaning forward and taking another pillow to throw at her.

"Now children!" Atticus said with mock sternness, earning a pillow thrown at his face as well, which only made him grin bigger.

"Come on, you two! Get serious!" Riley begged.

" _Riley_ ," Scorpius whined. "It's Christmas! Let's do something _fun_!"

"But-"

"Yeah, Scorpius is right. I'm _tired_ of doing this. It's just stressing me out during my favorite Holiday." Atticus piped up. They both looked expectantly at Riley, and she let out a huff of impatience, but finally caved.

"Fine! But what can we do? It's too cold to do anything outside," she said stubbornly.

"We could watch a movie? Don't the Potters have a television room?" Atticus suggested, shrugging.

"A television!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I _love_ those things. We learn about them all the time in Muggle Studies, I've always wanted to watch something on them. We should do that!"

"Not to burst your bubble or anything," Riley began, laughing at his excitement. "But, I'm not much of a movie person."

"Oh, come on!" Scorpius sighed. "What do you even do for fun during Holidays?"

"Usually cause trouble," Atticus admitted. Riley opened her mouth to agree, but before she could, the door burst open and someone ran in, tackling Atticus on the bed. It didn't look like the person had done it on purpose, as Lily was standing over the bed, beginning to laugh.

It appeared that Megan had arrived, and Lily had thought it funny to throw her onto Atticus. Riley let out an impatient huff, rolling her eyes, but those actions went unnoticed, as Lily was laughing too hard and Megan and Atticus were busy trying to untangle themselves. After the girl had managed to get to her feet, she was a bright shade of red, looking mortified, and upon further observation, Riley saw that her brother looked just as red in the face. Now _that_ was funny.

"Lily! What was that for!" Megan demanded, shoving Lily angrily.

"What?" Lily asked innocently, her laughter dying, leaving the traces of a smirk behind. "It seems you had a bit of a fall, though. Good thing Atticus was there to catch you,"

"Come off it!" Atticus growled, standing up and glaring at Lily, avoiding Megan's eyes.

Riley looked at Scorpius, then away again to stop herself from laughing. They both stood up, grinning at each other then the other three.

"Well, looks like Atticus is a bit busy at the moment, so Scorpius and I are going to go find something to do," Riley announced, winking teasingly at her twin before leading Scorpius from the room. Once they were safely in the hallway, the two bust out laughing, barely able to get down the stairs without tripping all over themselves. The image of Atticus looking embarrassed and red-faced was too much, and when she thought of it again, her laughter grew. The two of them leaned against the front door while their laughter went on, then was subdued to small chuckles, until it was gone completely.

"That was funny," Scorpius chuckled once more.

"Oh yes. I don't think I've ever seen Atticus look so embarrassed!" Riley agreed, grinning. They fell into a short silence, neither knowing what to say to start a new conversation. Finally, Scorpius pushed away from the door and looked at her with an eyebrow cocked up.

"Want to go flying?" he asked.

"It's freezing!"

"Wear a jacket and hold tight to me, that should keep you warm enough,"

"Scorpius-"

"Come on, please? You've already crushed my hopes of watching the television." He accused, looking at her pointedly. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Alright, fine. But do you have a broom?"

"No. Think Albus will let me borrow his?"

"He's using it. Maybe Harry will," Riley shrugged. Scorpius looked doubtful, but he followed Riley into the kitchen anyways, hovering nervously by the door. The adults were all seated at the table, Rela settled on her mother's lap contentedly sipping tea, but the whole room was tense. The Weasley's were looking quite uncomfortable, Riley's parents were standing quietly by the counter, Mrs. Potter wasn't even looking at their guests, and Harry seemed most eager to start conversation. The Malfoy's were whispering quietly to one another, seemingly oblivious to the mood. As soon as they all noticed Riley's presence, all eyes were on her.

"What is it?" Riley's mother asked, looking relieved to have someone she was comfortable with in the room.

"Well, me and Scorpius were wondering, maybe, if we could borrow Mr. Potter's broom? We're wanting to go out and fly, but Scorpius doesn't have a broom."

There was a long pause before anyone spoke up. All the adults - excluding Riley's parents, who were unaware of any past feuds - exchanged looks. Finally, after looking at Draco twice, Harry beamed at Riley.

"Of course you can. In fact, you can actually have something," he said, standing from the table and leading the pair out of the kitchen again. "This could be an extra Christmas gift. It's one of my old brooms, an old Firebolt 3.8, so it's still very good."

Harry went on about the broom as he opened the cupboard and shifted through a few things to get the right broom out. Riley caught sight of a very old, very dusty broom with the faded letters near the bristles spelling _'Firebolt'_. She wondered when he'd gotten that broom, and who had given it to him for it to be so important. Finally, Harry produced a slightly used, slightly dusty broom with much shiner words: _'Firebolt 3.8'_. Scorpius looked at it in awe, his eyes wide.

"Mr. Potter, you don't have too! I have a broom at home, it's just not with me-"

"Not at all. I don't use it, and what's the problem with having two very good brooms?" Mr. Potter grinned, patting Scorpius on the shoulder. "Go ahead and fly for a bit, then decide if you'll keep it or not."

"Great! Thanks Mr. Potter!" Scorpius exclaimed, taking the broom with a wide smile. Harry simply nodded, then disappeared through the door.

"Let's go, then. Only way to really appreciate that thing is to fly on it!" Riley smiled, leading the way out into the back garden.

Albus and James were playing a game of tag in the air, while Hansel and Lisa watched from the ground. Lisa looked envious, while Hansel was simply intrigued, but neither spoke up as to wanting off the ground. When they noticed Riley and Scorpius heading out into the middle of the garden to take off, Lisa was on her feet in an instant. Riley let out a small groan of annoyance, and Scorpius smirked at her, then turned to look at Lisa expectantly.

"What're you doing?" Lisa asked sweetly, obviously trying to make up for her fit earlier.

"We're about to fly a bit," Scorpius replied evenly, swinging one leg over the Firebolt. He glanced back at Riley, waiting for her to get on behind him. With a smug look at Lisa, Riley mounted the broom, putting her arms securely around Scorpius' waist. That bit wasn't even to spite Lisa, it was just precautionary. She'd flown before, and though it was absolutely amazing, it was terrifying just as well. The height that one could get too, falling was very likely to be lethal.

"Can I have a go?" Lisa asked, though her interests definitely weren't being the air so much as impressing Scorpius.

"Sorry, Riley and I kind of want to hang out for a bit." Scorpius told her, then, without waiting for a reply he kicked off the ground.

Riley closed her eyes as they gained height, the starting of the flight always a bit scary for her, but once they were safely in the air, riding in the wind smoothly, she opened them, looking around with joy. Though it was rather chilly, Scorpius had been right. Clinging onto him and wearing her sweater made it bearable, and just to make sure her hands didn't completely freeze, she stuffed them into Scorpius' front, jacket pockets. As they soared around the house, sometimes going above the clouds and sometimes zooming close to the ground, Riley looked down at her siblings. Hansel was grinning to himself, watching her, amused by something, and Lisa was looking absolutely livid.

None of that mattered, however, because this was the most relaxed Riley had been in months, and she wouldn't let any bad mood or some stupid voice in the forest ruin it.


	22. Andromeda - 21

Dudley shifted awkwardly in the chair he had chosen across from Andromeda. Georgina was sitting to his left, clutching his arm as though she thought someone would try to drag her away. They had been sitting for a few minutes in silence, the three of them trying to figure what they should say or do. At first, Andromeda had seemed okay with speaking to Dudley, but apparently with Harry gone…it was going to be a bit harder. Maybe it was the fact that pretty much all of Harry's family saw Dudley as a horrible, cake-loving monster from Harry's past. It could be that the two were simply strangers and conversation was hard to make.

At last, Andromeda spoke.

"So. Tell me about your parents?"

"Ah, well…" Dudley flinched visibly. "They are very… _simple-minded,_ to put it politely," Andromeda laughed.

"Hate magic, huh?"

"Oh yes. My father more than anything. When I told him about Atticus and Riley, goodness, you should have seen his face! My mother actually fainted!" Dudley shook his head.

"Nymphadora used to tell me about how awful you and your parents were to Harry when he was still in school." Dudley flinched again and averted his gaze, his cheeks getting warm with embarrassment.

"Yes, well, I realized after Harry saved my life at fifteen that maybe I was over-reacting."

"Good realization," Andromeda said with a small chuckle.

"Pardon, who's Nymphadora? I adore her name," Georgina said timidly, offering a polite smile.

"She was my daughter." Andromeda said softly, her turn to look away, but in sadness instead of embarrassment.

"Was?"

"Yes. My sister killed her…"

Georgina gasped and Dudley's mouth fell open. Andromeda nodded sadly, still not looking in their direction, but studying a speck of dirt on the arm of her chair. Dudley saw a tear slip from the older woman's cheek and hit the dirt speck.

"I guess it's my turn to tell of my family," she told them quietly. "The whole of my family - save a few of the lucky ones - were wrapped in this shell of superior feelings towards Muggles and Muggle-born wizards and witches. I'm from a Pure-blood family, see. My maiden name is Black, from the Most Noble House of Black," Andromeda let out a bitter laugh.

"My sister, Bellatrix, got wrapped up in the same beliefs very young. Narcissa is the same - she's still alive - but she's kinder than Bellatrix was. It was stable in the household, my warm feelings towards Muggles and the like were hidden, none of the family knew. However, once my sister became part of Voldemort's _league_ , she grew ever more violent. And when she saw I was falling for a muggle-born - my husband, Ted, he was killed as well - her feelings towards me grew worse as well." another tear dropped to the arm of the chair. Dudley glanced at his wife to see her tearing up.

"Bellatrix and I…we weren't the closest even before this. Of course, we loved each other, but when she found out I wanted to be with a Muggle-born? A _mud blood,_ that's what they were called. Well, that was most dishonorable in her opinion - and my parents, mind you. Bella tried all she could to get me from Ted, to _'save'_ me, but I wouldn't listen. You know the saying, 'listen to your heart', and I did."

"That's good!" Georgina said fiercely, sniffling.

"I thought so too. Ted and I married straight out of school, than we had Nymphadora. She was our angel, and we were so proud of her when she became an Auror! Oh, that was a great day," a lost smile appeared on Andromeda's lips, then faded again quickly. "My family, however, wasn't as thrilled as we were. They were actually quite disappointed. By the time my daughter was born, Druella - my mother - was dead. But Cygnus - my father - he was still alive. As was Bellatrix, of course, and she hated Nymphadora.

"Thankfully, the Black's left me and my family alone for a good while. Of course, we were targeted once the first Wizarding War was officially begun, but we survived, and lived in peace for ten years. Bellatrix and her Death Eater companions were in prison, and Voldemort was gone! It was bliss. Then, Voldemort was back, Bellatrix escaped. By then, Dora was an Auror and she was thriving.

"She fell in love, got married, had a child! It was great. Soon after having that child, Teddy, the Battle of Hogwarts happened. During this battle, Bellatrix killed my daughter. One of her friends - oh, I use friends rather loosely. Bellatrix was not a friend type of person, and I don't figure she even had feelings for her own husband. Anyway, another Death Eater killed Dora's husband, Remus. Leaving Teddy in my care."

There was a silence among the three of them for a long time. Georgina was openly crying now, holding onto Dudley's arm tighter than ever, sniffling like crazy. Dudley was staring at the ground. How could Harry think his parents were anything like Andromeda's family? Sure, the two of them could be a bit prestigious and small-minded, but they'd never _kill_ anyone who was a wizard or witch. The most they tried to do was squash it out of Harry, never murder him. That was absolutely insane! Dudley opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Georgina launched herself forward and hugged Andromeda, sniffling. Andromeda seemed very surprised, but she lightly patted Georgina's back, smiling gratefully.

"That's absolutely horrid!" Georgina gasped, settling back next to Dudley, not even the least bit embarrassed.

"I'm proud of my daughter and her husband. They fought and died for the good of the Wizarding and Muggle world." Andromeda said, holding her head high.

"It sounds like you should be proud, Andromeda," Dudley nodded, moving his gaze over towards the back fence. Riley was sitting between Atticus and Scorpius, while Lily and Megan were in front of them, backs to Dudley. A frantic thought ran through his mind. _What if they die?_ Of course the evil wizard, Voldemort, was gone now…but that didn't necessarily mean no evil person would rise again. And all the dangers at that school they went to? Dudley shivered, tearing his gaze back to his wife and company.

"Don't think the worst, Dudley, for what happened to my daughter. There's no threat as severe as Voldemort anymore. Definitely, there are evil wizards, but none as bad as he was. I promise you that," Andromeda said in an effort to reassure him, catching his glance. "Harry and the rest of the Aurors take care of that."

"Oh! I had some of your stew just earlier, and it was splendid. Please tell me it doesn't require magic to make!" Georgina piped in suddenly, looking eager to learn the recipe and change the subject.

"No magic necessary, actually. Would you like the recipe?"

"Absolutely! And any other special meals that you make?"

Dudley trailed away from the two women after a few moments of boring discussions of food, looking around at all of the people. Wizards were everywhere, and he only saw two others that were Muggles. They stuck out with their normal clothing, while the wizards mostly wore dress robes. The two other Muggles looked older, and Dudley wasn't particularly in the mood to talk to anyone else. All he wanted to do was sit and observe, but that wasn't what he'd do. That was rude, and he would socialize. Harry was talking to two of the red-headed males. One of them had long hair tied back in a ponytail and a heavily scarred face, while the other had short hair with a few burns visible on his cheeks. _Seems like an okay place to start, at least I'll know Harry._ he thought to himself, heading towards the three men.

"Dudley!" Harry greeted cheerily, grinning and slapping him on the back. "Have you met Bill and Charlie?"

"Can't say I have," Dudley replied, shaking the hands of the two men and introducing himself. Bill, the one with the scarred face, seemed the kindest. Though he had terrible scarring, his eyes shone with kindness and his smile was bright. Charlie, though he was nice, looked more gruff. After talking to them for a little longer, Dudley learned that Charlie worked with dragons in Romania while Bill worked for the wizarding bank - Gringotts, and only Bill was married.

"I'm married to my job," Charlie announced with a soft chuckle. "Dragons are my true love, or calling, if you'd rather put it that way! They are truly magnificent creatures!"

"Really? When I was younger, I thought they were cool on the telly. What are they like in real life?" Dudley asked, surprised at his own eagerness to hear. Charlie, looking thrilled that he had asked, went into a long lecture on all kinds of different dragons. There were so many different breeds with different personalities, and Dudley loved learning about it. _This might not be so bad a group after all,_ he thought, listening as Charlie continued on.


	23. Thank the Mind! - 22

**A/N: I'm super sorry for the wait my lovely fans! Please enjoy this chapter, and maybe it'll be worth it? ;) ENJOY! (:**

* * *

Atticus woke up on Christmas morning feeling very tired and irritated. The dream he had was filled with that stupid voice they'd heard in the forest and Riley getting killed, which wasn't a good dream, to say the least. Across the room, sleeping on the window seat, was Scorpius. He looked to be in a deep sleep, and when Atticus looked over at the clock, he could see why. It was only five in the morning. _Great,_ he thought to himself, sliding out of bed and getting dressed quickly. _Now I have to hang out alone for two hours._ There was absolutely no way he could go back to bed once waking up from a nightmare, it never had worked before and he doubted it ever would.

Quietly as he could, Atticus crept out of the room and downstairs to the living room. A fire was going in the fireplace, but Atticus knew that the fire never went out. It was a magical fire, staying lit all the time but never causing mayhem. For some reason, it made Atticus feel really anxious as he watched the flames lick the air rhythmically. It was almost like he was looking into a war zone, though he wasn't sure why it gave him that feeling, when the fire was so gentle and smooth this morning. With a sigh, he decided to move away from the fire and go outside. After getting into his warmest clothing and two jackets, Atticus stepped out the back door and into the garden.

Snow was falling gently from the sky, and the ground was already layered with it, no speck of grass in sight. The flowers that Ginny had planted were standing tall and brave, and Atticus had to wonder if she used magic to keep them alive in the weather. As he started to head over to a chair to sit down, he saw footprints leading away from the house. Upon following them, he discovered they led straight to the back gate and out of the garden. Slowly, Atticus opened the gate and peered out. The footprints had to be fresh, seeing as the snow would have covered them by now if they were from the previous night, so the person who'd left them couldn't be far. Sure enough, when he strained his eyes to see through all the white, he saw the distant figure of someone walking away.

Cautiously, Atticus began to follow them, pulling out his wand in case he needed to defend himself against them. Who could possibly be leaving the yard at five in the morning? He hoped it wasn't someone dangerous, because he definitely didn't have enough training to get through a duel. He hadn't even learned _how_ to duel yet, so that fight would be easily lost.

Atticus followed the figure for a good twenty minutes before whoever it was ducked into a building in town, a building whose lights were completely off and the sign read ' _closed'_. Without thinking twice, Atticus hurried up to the building, pressing against the brick wall so that he wasn't visible through the window. Very carefully, he twisted around the corner and peered into the building. It was a little shop that sold Muggle chocolates and candies. Inside, he could see the person he'd been following, and their back was to him. There was another figure beside of them, looking in the opposite direction as well. A window was slightly above them, but they were paying no mind to it. Atticus got an idea that could potentially get him killed, but he _had_ to know what was going on.

Slowly and quietly, Atticus inched around the building until he could see the window. It wasn't far from the ground, and he only had to stand on the trash bins to reach it. Careful to keep his face out of the glass, he pulled the window handle, biting his tongue to stop the 'yes!' when it came open. He didn't open it much, only enough to hear what was being said, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"…but I can't stay long. The others will wake soon." a voice was saying, and it was irritatingly familiar. _The voice from the forest!_ Atticus thought in astonishment.

"It won't take long," the other voice replied.

"So where is it?" a third voice questioned.

"I don't have it yet-" the girl began rather wearily, but was interrupted by the first guy.

"You _don't have it_?" he fumed.

"No, but it won't be long now! I've just got to get into Potter's room alone, and I can do that tomorrow-"

"Worthless! I told the Master that you were useless, but he wouldn't listen to me. Thought you were 'valuable' because of your ' _connections'._ " the first guy snapped bitterly.

"Do you mock the Master, Amos?" the third voice asked, voice low and dangerous.

"Of course not!" the first voice, Amos, insisted. "I was just repeating his reasons-"

"It doesn't matter," the girl huffed. "I'll get the map, and I'll get the book, you must give me more time."

Atticus, understanding that this conversation was about to come to an end, gently closed the window and stumbled down from the trash bins. He had just realized something about that girls' voice. She was changing it, and he bet that it was so she wasn't recognized. But who could it be? It was definitely one of Harry Potter's guest to the Christmas party. This helped none, seeing as there were about twenty women at that house right now, all sharing rooms and staying the night. He was sure it wasn't Riley, and that was the only girl he could rule out, besides the adults. They couldn't be it, because this girl definitely went to Hogwarts. That still left about ten girls to worry about.

As quickly as he could, Atticus ducked back around the shop and broke out into a run back towards the house. He glanced over his shoulder once and saw that the three mystery people were leaving the shop, and they saw him. Eyes widening in fear, Atticus leapt out of the way just in time to dodge a curse that had been sent at his feet. _Merlin, they don't even care if I actually heard them or not!_ he thought, scrambling back to his feet as quickly as possible and running again. When he looked back, he couldn't see the three anymore, a hill was blocking his vision. From then on, he didn't look back once, but kept running until he was in the Potter's back garden and the gate was latched closed.

A few minutes later, all of his winter clothes off and stuffed under his bed, Atticus stared at the ceiling, panting from the run and thanking his conscious for making him jump when he did. (lame paragraph, I'm sorry. L)

Atticus got out of bed an hour and a half later when he heard Scorpius waking up. He hadn't gone back to sleep after returning from his little adventure, and he had even heard the culprit tip-toeing through the halls back to her room. It had freaked him out, and he had closed his eyes tight, to look like he'd been asleep the whole time, in case she peeked her head through the door. No one had come into the room, and now it was time to get up.

"G'morning Atticus," Scorpius yawned from his makeshift bed.

"Good morning," he replied stiffly, heading for the door.

"How long've you been up? You're already dressed."

"Just a couple of hours is all,"

"Hey, tell Riley to save me a seat at the breakfast table," Scorpius smiled, winking at Atticus and standing to get dressed himself.

"Will do," Atticus nodded and left the room in a hurry.

Downstairs, most of the others were already awake. Harry was rushing around, going in and out of the house with Ginny at his heels, preparing the back garden for the party and opening up the fireplace for travelers. Ron and Hermione went off down the drive to greet anyone who apparated, as the house was protected so they couldn't apparate directly in. Draco Malfoy was offering to help, thought his tone and eyes made it clear he was only asking to be polite. Harry put him to work anyway, making balloons and setting them up outside. Draco flicked his wand boredly and did as he was asked, looking extremely put out. Scorpius was hanging around Riley the whole time after breakfast, making her laugh and joking around. A few times, Atticus caught his sister's gaze, and some level of importance was there. They would have to meet up later.

"Atticus," a voice said behind him, and he jumped, turning to see that it was only Megan and Lily. Albus and his two friends were hovering by the living room door, and Taylor was eyeing Atticus, which made him shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah, hey," he nodded, tearing his gaze from Taylor and back to his friends. "Should we help out or something, Lily?"

"No, Mum and Dad usually like to organize things on their own. It's a wonder they are letting Malfoy help at all." Lily replied, shrugging. "Let's just go flying, yeah?"

"Sure, your dad won't mind?"

"He probably won't even notice, but he won't care." Lily said, leading the way to the broom closet. Once opened, she brought out two broomsticks that were all older editions of the Firebolt. She moved one broom out of the way to get to the others. Atticus saw it read _'Firebolt'_ in curvy, dull letters, and half-worn. It seemed this one had been used often in its day.

"Why can't we use the original Firebolt?" Megan asked.

"Dad made it clear to us we're not allowed to fly it. His godfather, Sirius Black, gave it to him. Sentimental value and all that nonsense."

"Um, you only got two brooms…" Atticus said, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Megan can't fly on her own. She has to ride with one of us," Lily pointed out, handing the broom that read _'Firebolt 3.5'_ to Atticus and keeping the _'Firebolt 4'_ for herself. "You can choose who you fly with."

"Who flies better?" Megan asked, looking between the two. "I don't want to die or anything."

"Then you're with Atticus. I like to do tricks, Atty here hasn't learned any yet." Lily smirked.

"Don't call me Atty," Atticus grumbled, starting for the back door.

Before stepping out behind his friends, he cast another look back to Taylor. She was still staring at him, and the look in her eyes was clear, and suddenly, Atticus really wanted to talk to Riley.


	24. Riddle Solved - 23

**Alright, alright, alriiight! I'm back! I'm back with the updating of stories. After cleaning out my archives, I have updated Magical Dursley's once again! Woo! Hope you guys enjoy, sorry if this isn't up to par, but ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

"Hey, Riley," a voice called for her, and she turned away from Scorpius, who had just been about to tell her another joke.

Hansel, her older brother, was standing a little ways to the back, seeming unbothered by everything going on around him. Harry and Ginny were still bustling around, as the party started in two hours, and there was something to be done every moment. Atticus and his friends had gone outside and were flying down in the woods, and the Malfoy's - save Scorpius - were huddled together in the kitchen, whispering to one another, and staying out of the way. Lisa was nowhere to be seen, and Riley figured she'd gone out looking for some cute boy or something.

"What's up, Han?" Riley asked, moving to stand in front of him.

"I was wondering if, maybe, your friend would take me on his broom?"

"You want to fly?" Riley asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I do. It looks… Fun."

"Well, okay," Riley shrugged. "Come ask him. He probably will."

"I just can ask him? I mean, I haven't had a proper conversation with him before, is that appropriate?"

"Hansel, the way you become friends with someone is by speaking to them. Just, ask,"

"Okay, if you say so." Hansel sighed, walking by her and towards Scorpius. Riley followed behind, giving Scorpius a rushed nod before Hansel could speak. Scorpius furrowed his brow in confusion, then focused on Hansel to hear his question.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd take me on your broom. Just for a few minutes, nothing fancy. I just want to see what it's like."

"In the winter? It's pretty cold." Scorpius told him.

"I love the cold, and I have a jacket…And gloves. But if you don't want to-"

"Ah, hell, why not?" Scorpius grinned. "Riley loves it, Atticus flies like a professional, why can't you like it as well?"

"Awesome, thank you." Hansel grinned back, looking relieved that the conversation had gone smoothly. Riley smiled, following the boys as they headed out the back door.

Atticus - Megan on the back of his broomstick - was just appearing up the hill from the woods, gaining incredible height in the air. Megan was looking fearfully at the ground, and Riley could tell her grip tightened around Atticus' waist, and she laughed lightly. That was exactly how Riley had been the first time Bruce had taken her flying around the Qudditch Pitch. Once Atticus got even higher, he aimed the broom down, and went into a sharp spiral towards the ground. As he got closer, Riley could hear him laughing gleefully and Megan screaming. Just before the two hit the ground, Atticus pulled the broom up sharply and zoomed between Riley and Hansel.

"Go Atticus!" Riley shouted, laughing and waving at them.

"Let's not do that, Scorpius," Hansel breathed slowly, watching his younger brother in awe. "Ri, how can he do that? He's only been a wizard for four months!"

"He's a borne natural, Han."

"It's amazing." Hansel agreed, climbing onto the back of Scorpius' broom.

"Have fun, Hansel."

"Maybe," Hansel looked worried now that they were about to take off. With a salute from Scorpius, and a shaky smile from Hansel, the two were off the ground and flying higher into the sky. Riley was glad that Scorpius was taking it slow for her brother, and would have been quite content watching the two boys fly, but someone interrupted her moments later.

"Riley, we need to talk… _Now_." It was Atticus. Somehow, he'd come back down, got off his broom, and put it away in record time to appear to her left.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about the voice-"

" _Riley Dursley, get in here_ right now _!"_

"Uh-oh," Riley muttered, looking towards the house. It had been her father, and he did not sound very happy at all. "I don't know what I've done, but we'll have to talk later."

"Riley-"

"Dad'll only get more angry if I make him wait," she said, sending him an apologetic look and then hurrying towards the house.

Dudley was standing in the hallway, looking angry, with Taylor and Albus standing behind him. Taylor looked smug, and Albus looked confused. A few other people poked their heads out of the living room to see what was going on and why Dudley had yelled.

"What?" Riley asked nervously, approaching her father.

"Taylor says that you _stole_ some of her money." Dudley growled, looking at her sternly.

"What?!" Riley exclaimed, looking to Taylor in disbelief. "I _did not_!"

"Well, you are the one who shared my room, and my money's gone." Taylor retorted.

"I don't even have any money!" Riley snarled back. "And besides, what would I spend it on? I can't buy anything from school, and first years aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. So what would be the point of stealing from you anyways?"

"How am I supposed to know. You're the one who stol-"

"I _did not steal anything!_ " Riley huffed.

"Oh please!"

"Taylor, what is wrong with you?" Riley demanded, frowning. She thought that Taylor was her friend, and now the girl was being downright rude to her. "You know I wouldn't steal from anyone!"

"The _least_ you could have done was hide your tracks," Taylor snapped. Riley was about to retort, but something clicked in her mind, and her eyes widened. Her gaze didn't leave Taylor, and she couldn't speak. She figured it out.

"Taylor…How…Why?" Riley stammered, but it wasn't about the false accusation anymore, and Taylor had just realized it as well, because she her eyes narrowed. Taylor started patting at her pockets, then pulled out three coins, making a strange sound and smiling, but her eyes were still glowering.

"Oh, here it is! I am so sorry, Mr. Dursley. I'm sorry Riley. I was terribly mistaken." Taylor laughed, shaking her head. "Come on Al," and the two headed back upstairs. Albus was still looking confused, but followed his friend anyway.

After clearing things up with her dad, Riley hurried back outside to find Atticus, but he was gone. When she looked up, Riley saw that her twin had gone back into the air. Megan was now on Lily's broom, and the three were racing back and forth across the yard. James was swooping in and out of obstacles set up by Harry, and Scorpius and Hansel were nowhere to be seen. Riley _really_ needed to talk to Atticus, and as soon as possible. What she'd just figured out wasn't something that could wait.


	25. Not so Bad Afterall -24

**A/N: This is a LOT shorter than my chapters usually are, but I just wanted to add a little Dudley here, to ease a little of the "tension" I tried to play into the story the last couple of chapters. :) Read, review, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Dudley went around the party meeting and chatting with the other wizards. He listened to all the stories the wizards had to tell, and he realized just how bad the lot had lived through. One of them lost his twin brother in the second Wizarding War. So many others kept telling stories of who they'd lost and what they remembered about the war. It was all they could talk about, like the War had literally made up their entire lives. Of course, for some of them, that was true. Harry's life - Dudley figured out - was consumed by the Wizarding War and Voldemort. Throughout his whole time at Hogwarts, Harry was dealing with an evil wizard, even at home. It was brave, and Dudley admired that about his cousin.

Halfway through the party, he found his wife again. Georgina was talking to Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda, and Fleur Weasley (Bill's wife), and they all seemed to be getting along fine. Mrs. Potter joined them soon after Dudley did, and he decided he didn't fit in quite as well here with the women. Instead, he turned and trailed back over to where Harry was talking to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley's brothers - of which he had many. It was a much better fit here than anywhere, talking to the men. He learned more about the wizarding world than he had ever learned in his life. It almost made him wish he were a wizard himself, but he immediately brushed that from mind.

"So, Percy, where do you live?" Dudley asked, looking at the third eldest Weasley boy.

"I live over in the States with my wife and children," Percy replied, his voice dignified.

"Oh? Is your family here now?"

"No, no. They couldn't make it. Audrey had to work, and the girls' went to their grandparents on Audrey's side," he explained, smiling.

"Okay. Is it nice over there?"

"Very. And the people are generally polite. The wizarding community over there is fantastic though." Percy enthused, and launched into many stories about his workings there. All the brothers exchanged looks and just started to laugh, while Dudley listened with intrigue.

This lot wasn't so bad afterall.


End file.
